


Time Travel Lovers

by EmpressAelin



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Land of Fire, Land of Waves Arc, Land of Wind, Love, Lovers, Marriage, Mistakes, No Uchiha Massacre, Sunagakure | Hidden Sand Village, Teen Romance, Time - Freeform, Time Travel, just read and find out, sad uchiha brothers, sorta - Freeform, the kids live, they're married but it's time travel, time travel confusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 61,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressAelin/pseuds/EmpressAelin
Summary: After the Hidden leaf is destroyed, Naruto and Hinata must face the aftermath together. The young  newlyweds are faced with a tough decision. Do they try and rebuild after losing everything? Or do they go and try to fix everything? They decided to try and go into the past. It takes three days of meditation,a ridiculous amount of chakra, a giant seal, and a Tailed beast for a life line, but they are finally ready. In perfect sequence and harmony they run through a two hundred hand sign sequence.It works. Hinata wakes up in her childhood bedroom. Naruto wakes up in his old apartment. One issue. They are five. Not the fifteen they were aiming for. Now this couple must navigate the world of their childhood and try to save it. All while trying to keep Hiashi and the Hokage in the dark. What can go wrong? Answer? Everything.





	1. Making the Jutsu

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story took many months to get to the point it is at now. This story is also on Wattpad under the same title so if you would like to read it there you can. I've written multiple stories before but this is the first one I'm adding to AO3.

Naruto and Hinata sat panting with their backs against each other. They gazed around at the destruction around them. The Hidden Leaf Village was completely gone. Fires raged all around them, burning what rubble there was. Everything was gone. Naruto and Hinata had only survived because of Kurama's chakra protecting them. At the last second Kurama had let out a blast of chakra that knocked away their assailant and protected the couple from the blast. The attack had come out of no where. They didn't even know who was responsible for this tragedy. But everyone was gone. Naruto couldn't sense any of their friends. Hinata couldn't see anyone with a functioning chakra system. Everyone was gone. No one from the Hidden Leaf was left. Grief was flooding Hinata's system to the point where she just shut it all out and focused on the one good thing she had left. Naruto was still with her.

"Naruto." A long pause. "What are we going to do?"

Naruto just sighed. "I," breath, "don't know. I'm having a hard time even accepting this. How could this have happened?"

Hinata just closed her eyes and shifted so her head was laying on Naruto's lap. "I don't know."

They just laid there. Hours or minutes possibly even a day had passed and they hadn't moved. They were in shock from their loss. Naruto's mind was racing with the 'what if's'. What if he had been more alert. What if he had attacked differently. In the confusion an idea tickled in the back of Naruto's mind. Kurama, who had been grieving too, picked up on the sudden change of his friend's mind.

"You're on to something kid. I'll help, but talk it out with Hinata."

Naruto nodded slowly before looking down to gaze into Hinata's saddened yet still beautiful eyes. "Hey Hinata."

"What is it?" Her response was sluggish as she stirred herself from the depths of her own mind.

"What if we go back to before this all started."

Hinata sat up slowly and looked at her husband. They had been married less than three months at this point.

"What do you mean?" The quizzical look on her eyes made him pause for a second before continuing.

"What if we go back in time to before everything went wrong. And not just this disaster. What if we go back to before the war?"

Hinata considered it for a minute. She gave a nod but then paused. "How would we even do something like that?"

Naruto grimaced. "I've been trying to figure that out but I'm not good at thinking about how to make my own Jutsu. I was thinking it would work like the Flying Rajin jutsu. Just through time instead of distance."

Hinata paused and laid down on Naruto's lap again. She had created a new jutsu on accident when they were on the moon. She had implemented a new chakra into her own and revamped her twin lion fist creating a new jutsu. But she hadn't had to do technical hand sign creation.

"How do you plan on creating it?" She looked Naruto in the eyes and saw his desperation to do something.

"I don't know, Hinata." His defeated tone made her wince slightly. She didn't like seeing the man she loved so beaten down.

Kurama then spoke to Naruto. "Naruto let me out so I can talk too."

Naruto paused. "Kurama's coming out." A trick he had only recently learned how to do on command. It helped when Kurama wanted to actively take part in a conversation like now.

A burst of chakra and then there was a six-foot tall fox sitting next to the couple. He looked at the young couple. Defeat was etched into their posture. He had an idea but it was risky.

"Naruto. I think it's possible but it will take a while. A week maybe. You two will have to plan out the hand signs and buildup enough chakra. You'll also need an anchor to the time you want to go to. Like how you need the seal markings to use the Flying Rajin Technique."

Naruto gazed at Hinata. They could do it but it would be dangerous.

Hinata looked her husband dead in the eye. She saw his hesitation and worry. But she shook her head at him. They would do this. There was nothing left for them here.

"We'll do it. Kurama, do you think that maybe you could be the anchor? Since you are a chakra being you don't change much in a physical sense. If we follow you back it could take us back to where we need to go."

Kurama sat back and thought about it. It could definitely work. He nodded and Naruto gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek, happiness beaming from his face even in the face of all the destruction around them.

Now Naruto added, "If we work it into a seal we can reduce the number of hand signs by a large amount. It'll have to work like the Flying Rajin but with the trouble of time versus distance. The jutsu folds over space. We just have to make that space be measured in time not distance."

All three nodded. They had a long path ahead of them. They set to work.

______

One week later

Naruto and Hinata sat on the ground. Back to back with hands intertwined on each side. They sat in the middle of a giant seal on the ground. One hundred feet in diameter it was the largest most intricate seal Naruto had ever created. And he couldn't have done it on his own. Hinata's eye for detail and her calculating mind had helped greatly.

They had been sitting here meditating for three straight days building up enough chakra to make the jump. They hadn't been able to test anything due to the nature of this jutsu. It would either work or it wouldn't. They had been circling the chakra through the both of them until each of them held a ridiculous amount of chakra in their bodies. Hinata now contained a small portion of Kurama's chakra as well. It had been a risky move but they deemed it necessary in order for Kurama to keep a tight hold on Hinata as he guided them to the past. They were aiming for when they were fifteen. Any time in that range would work even if it was right at the beginning of the war before Naruto turned sixteen.

They slowly released their hold on each others hands and slowly flexed their fingers so they'd have full mobility. They had slowly practiced this section by section. They had it. Now they just had to complete the signs in perfect unison.

They each took a deep breath and Naruto started the countdown.

"One." He said.

"Two." She said.

"Three." He said.

"Now!" She said.

And they both started to fly thought the sequence of over two hundred hand signs. Each movement in sync with the other. They braced their backs together as the chakra they had gather pulsed and shook their bodies as they pushed the chakra into the signs. They neared the end of the sequence. Only a few more. And there!

With a final hand sign. The world went black.


	2. WE'RE FIVE!!!

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes. At first all he felt was the annoying fuzzy feeling that he sometime got after drinking too much the night before. Hinata would be mad at him if she knew. Who was he kidding she already knew. He couldn't hide anything from her, especially when he was drunk. He rolled to his side but paused when he didn't see his wife next too him. Then his eyes started to focus.

The wall he was staring at was not the soft sky blue color of their bedroom. It was a plain dirty white with a chip in the paint. What the...

Then it all came flashing back to him in a blinding headache, the destruction of Konoha, the plan, the seal, the jutsu! He sat up quickly and looked around. He was in his old room again! It was a nasty mess with garbage all over. But it was his old room! They had done it! Naruto leaped out of bed but promptly fell down when he apparently misjudged the distance. The fuck. He knew he had grown some since he was fifteen but not so much that he should be out of control of his body. He slowly picked himself up but his eyes focused on his hands. They were so small! 

Naruto started to feel a sense of dread pooling in his gut. Something was wrong. Very wrong. He picked himself up and noticed just how much bigger the room seemed. He made his way tot he door that housed his bathroom. When he had to reach up to grab the door knob he knew what would face him in the mirror but he didn't want to believe it! He slowly stepped up onto the stool and raised his head to look into his reflection.

Naruto stared back a himself. He was still Naruto. It was just that the Naruto looking back at him was five. Not fifteen.

"Fuck."

\---------

Now Hinata's morning was going only slightly better than Naruto's. She woke up to someone calling her name. She only had a few seconds of confusion before she sat up in excitement. When she jumped out of her bed she only stumbled but didn't fall. Like Naruto she asked herself the question, I didn't grow that much from when I was fifteen did I?

When Hinata gazed around her room she noted the size difference. She held up a hand. Tiny. She looked at her foot. Tiny. She turned slowly to face the mirror above her dresser. The little girl looking back at Hinata? Definitely tiny. She walked slowly towards the mirror. She gazed back at her reflection. The reflection was not hers. Well it was. But it wasn't the right reflection. 

The reflection gazing back at Hinata with a slight edge of worry and panic belonged to her five ear old self! They had done it. They had successfully travel back in time! But they had gone too far. Ten years too far. Now instead of one war, they would be changing everything! She spun around and rooted through her dresser. She dressed herself quickly and then snuck out of her room. She could still feel the tiny amount of Kuruma's chakra but she couldn't communicate through it so she had to go find Naruto. She knew where he live at this age. She had to find him and confirm that he had made it too!

Hinata snuck past guards and other Hyuga family members. She was only a hundred feet from one of the side gates when someone called out her name. Hinata slowly turned around to see Neji! She wanted to fling herself at her cousin and hug him but that would only raise more questions she didn't have time for.

"Hinata-sama, where are you going?" Neji's tone was cold and inquisitive, his resentment already have taken root in his heart at this young age.

"Umm. I'm going out for a walk." She bit her lip and gazed back at her cousin. Hoping that he wouldn't care enough and would let her just leave.

Neji stood there slightly dumbfounded. His cousin rarely spoke to him. Least of all without her trademark stutter and shyness. "Okay. Have a good day Hinata-sama."

"You too, Neji-nii-san." With a slight bow Hinata raced from the compound as fast as her tiny legs could carry her. At this rate it would take her fifteen minutes to get across the village to Naruto's apartment. She raced along, dodging the few people out on the streets this early in the morning. She got a few odd looks but she was sure she was going to fast for anyone to recognize her unless it was a family member. She raced along, having to slow down and add an extra two minutes to her travel time because she ran out of breath half-way there. Her little body wasn't used to all this running. That was something they had tried to avoid when planning on coming back. They had aimed for fifteen because then their bodies would be in prime condition to fight. But five year-old her had barely started training to fight. She had little to no stamina.

She started to slow down and too calm her breathing down. Her sides ached and she was covered in a sheen of sweat. Gross. She came to a stop right outside Naruto's door and finally calmed her breathing all the way down. She knocked on the door hoping Naruto was awake. She couldn't sense him. Then again all her skills were gone. She had the memory but her body wasn't trained to execute what she remembered. The door swung open and Naruto paused for a second before dragging her in and wrapping her in a giant hug and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hinata! You made it!"

She just started to laugh. "You too it seems." Naruto started to chuckle and gave her another kiss on the cheek. She smiled widely. Then she got a serious look on her face. Naruto noticed and gave her another peck before leading her over to his couch.

"So, my dear. It seems that we overshot."

Hinata snorted. "You think. One or two years wouldn't have been that bad but ten years! How'd we manage that?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. You have to remember the fact that it was an untested jutsu that we made in less than a week. We may have aimed for fifteen but the jutsu could have only been able to send us to a random age. I'm just happy we both made it."

Hinata sighed and leaned against Naruto. It was weird being in her small five year-old body. But Naruto made her feel better even in this circumstance. Being five threw their tentative plans in the dirt. "What are we going to do now? We're five! We haven't even started at the academy yet!"

Naruto sighed. He didn't know either. "I don't know dear." Then he winced slightly. "I just realized something."

Hinata looked at her husband. "What?"

"Hina dear. We are five."

"Yes, Naruto I realize that."

"No Hina. We're five. Do you know how weird it'll be if we show any sign of our real relationship? Your father will kill me and the villagers will think I've bewitched you."

Hinata sat up and looked at her husband. Her husband. Who was now five years old. Just like her. She closed her eyes. Took a deep breath. And said, "Fuck."


	3. Breakfast and a Plan

After Hinata's hilarious outburst of saying 'fuck' over and over, Naruto calmed her down with a sweet swift kiss. Hinata stilled and smiled and with a sigh plopped back down on the couch in Naruto's living room. 

Naruto was still chuckling softly as he held his now tiny wife. As weird as the situation may be, Naruto still loved Hinata and nothing could change that. No matter what bodies they were in he would love Hinata for who she was, not what she looked like. Though, he admitted to himself, his wife was adorable like this. Also it was hilarious hearing cuss words coming out of her mouth when she looked like a little angel. Hinata had picked up her tendency for swear words when upset or angry from him and at the time he had been horrified at what he'd done but now he just found it hilarious.

"Hina-chan, please calm down. We'll figure it out. We just might have to move date night out to the forest or learn the transformation jutsu again." He smiled at her and she covered her eyes in exasperation.

"I know it's just going to make this life even more interesting."

"Hinata, we already knew that this was going to be hard. What's one extra bump in the road?"

She sighed again but nodded and stood up. "Well if we're here for good then let's eat. I didn't eat before I left the compound and I am starving." As if on cue Naruto's stomach growled. They both shared a look and burst out laughing. Hinata's bell like laughter was music to Naruto's ears. He smiled at her and she shook her head at him. "I'll go see what I can make with what little food you have. You start cleaning up this mess." After blowing a kiss Hinata walked in the kitchen to start locating some basic dry ingredients Naruto had to have somewhere.

Naruto just shook his head after her and started to pick up. He didn't have enough chakra control to make any clones so he had to pick up on his own. It took him a few minutes but he found a broom in a closet and started to sweep everything into a pile in the middle of the living room so he could sort through it for anything of value. He found a single paper bill and a few coins, those he place on the counter like he would have back in their old house. He located his frog purse and sat that on the counter too. 

He paused or a second to watch Hinata as she jumped around in his kitchen. With her new short height Hinata had dragged his only two chair and a bucket into the kitchen so she could reach stuff from different cupboards. If Naruto remembered right, Lord Third had stocked the kitchen for him with the basic dry food stuffs but Naruto had never used them. But it seemed Hinata was fast at work on making breakfast. He watched as Hinata jumped down from one chair only to hop up on the bucket, grab something from the cupboard, hop down, and then jumped up on the other chair. It was amusing to watch but Naruto went back to his job. He found a section of newspaper that had some coupons in it that he hoped were still good. 

Speaking of which. Naruto tracked down his calendar. If Naruto had been marking the calendar correctly it was July 16th, three months before he would turn six! That means that he and Hinata wouldn't be starting at the academy for over two years! He groaned. There was no way they could wait that long. They would probably start training themselves soon, if for any reason to curb off boredom and out of habit from when they were older.

Naruto was shaken from his thoughts when Hinata called for him and he wandered from his bedroom into the kitchen area. He paused and smiled before walking over and giving Hinata another kiss on the cheek. "Looks delicious Hina."

Hinata smiled and went to grab one of the chairs to put it back by the small table. Naruto grabbed the other chair and set it down next to hers. Hinata smiled brightly as she filled Naruto's plate with the pancakes she had made. She had made enough for both of them to eat their fill and then she had made enough for Naruto to put in his fridge if he needed breakfast anytime in the next week and she wasn't there. 

She had had to search high an low to find all the ingredients she needed, plus the pan, but once she located the dried eggs and milk powder she set to work and had a batch of fluffy pancakes ready in no time. She would need to get Naruto some groceries too. She had been teaching her husband how to cook before and he could at least fend for himself and not live off of ramen. That caused her to think a little. 

How would they get money? They wouldn't get pay from any missions and they were way to young to take up any jobs. She had seen the little amount of money Naruto had found and put on the counter but it wouldn't even by the basic groceries, let alone any tools or training equipment they'd need. She paused then looked at Naruto, "Doesn't Lord Third give you a little bit of money every now and then?"

Naruto nodded. "Not much. Just enough so I can get food. He's also the one who bought all the stuff in the kitchen. I've never used it before because I didn't know how to cook."

Hinata nodded. "I'll see what money I can swipe tonight when I head back to the compound." Naruto looked like he wanted to protest but she silenced him with a glare. "I can either swipe some money or I can take food directly from the kitchens. Or I can do both. But I will not let my husband eat nothing but junk food just because we are five again. If anything it is vital that I do so because do you remember how skinny and small you used to be before you started to eat properly?"

Naruto gulped at her glare. It was as intense as ever. "Yes dear."

Hinata let out a puff of air and took a bite of her pancakes. Naruto just shook his head slowly with a grin. His wife was scary and amazing, and he would never get over that. He took another bite of pancakes before mulling over their options. They didn't have many at this point. All they could do right now was train so that when the first threat came, they'd be ready.

"So, dearest husband, what is your plan for this afternoon?" Naruto grinned at her name for him. He used to tease her about that but now it just made him smile and she smirked.

"I don't have many plans. You'll probably need to go check in at the compound but if you're free this afternoon meet me back here around one."

She nodded. "How will I let you know if I can't come?"

Naruto paused before closing his eyes and diving into the recesses of his mind that could access the seal Kurama was locked behind. He landed with a splash and grimaced at the sight of the creepy jail cell facade. He hadn't seen this in forever.

"KURAMA!" Naruto called out.

Silence for a few seconds before a grumbling sound shook the area. "What do you want kid. I'm tired as hell."

Naruto sighed in relief. "Well that's good. I was worried it wouldn't be you anymore."

A loud groan came from the dark and Naruto focused on shifting the jail facade to what it used to be. A wide open area that had way better lighting than the cell. Kurama stretched out with another yawn. He opened one eye and stared down at the tiny Naruto. Even in his mind Naruto was still five. Figures.

"I heard you complaining but I didn't realize it was this bad. You're tiny, kid."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But I was wondering about something Kurama."

"What kid?"

"Would it be possible for Hinata to talk to you and then you be able to tell me what she said?"

"Hmm. With the chakra I gave her as a precaution I think so. It wont be easy because she's never mind dived before but I should be able to keep tabs on her through my chakra."

"So you could tell me if she wasn't able to leave the Hyuga compound for the afternoon?"

Kurama yawned again. "Yep. Shouldn't be too hard. Now get out of here. I need some sleep. I'm exhausted."

Naruto chuckled but bounced back into his full body. He opened his eyes and grinned at Hinata. "Kurama's going to act as a go between, with the chakra he gave you before the jump he can keep tabs on you. So if you meditate for like thirty seconds and try and concentrate on the chakra, Kurama should be able to gather your basic thoughts and then tell me."

Hinata smiled. She liked the thought of being able to somehow keep in touch with Naruto even if it was one way for now. "It's a plan then. Let's finish breakfast before I have to go." Naruto nodded and tucked into his plate of delicious pancakes.


	4. Fooling Hiashi and the Hokage

Hinata made her way slowly back to the Hyuga compound. After finishing breakfast an cleaning up she had kissed Naruto goodbye and started to walk back to the Hyuga compound. It took her almost twenty minutes of slow paced walking but she made it back. She walked in the front gate and was immediately greeted by the guards at the gate. They had confused looks on their faces as too why the five year-old Hyuga heiress had been out by herself. Hinata rarely left the compound, let alone by herself. 

Hinata slowly made her way through the compound. She located her father in his office and then politely knocked on his door before slowly sliding it to the side after his, "Come in." Hiashi looked up and was startled to see his eldest daughter standing in the doorway. 

"You may come in Hinata."

"Thank you father." Hinata gave a bow before sitting down at the table across from her father. Her father may have mellowed out with age but this Hiashi had yet to do so. So politeness was key in any interaction she was to have with her father.

"What can I do for you Hinata?" With one eyebrow up in slight confusion, Hiashi was curious to say the least. His daughters rarely ever approached him on their own. Hinata was too timid and Hanabi was still too young.

"I was wondering if I could have the afternoon free from training? I want to go play with the other kids of the village." Hinata knew she sounded suspicious without her stutter but she couldn't make herself talk an sound like her five year-old self. Her father would start to suspect something was up but there wasn't much she could do about it. 

Hiashi was suspicious alright. "Hinata, what has gotten into you? And since when do you want to go play with the other children?"

Hinata purposefully didn't answer the first question. "I made a friend when I was on a walk with Ko-san. And they want to play in the park today."

Hiashi didn't notice the distraction or lack of answer to his first question. He didn't know what to make of the sudden change his daughter was showing. If her change in attitude had been because of this friend it could be a good thing. Hinata's timid nature had made him concerned that she wouldn't be able to fulfill her role as heir to the clan. He considered it a moment longer. 

"You may go today. But I want them to come to the compound tomorrow. Also you will take Natsu or Ko with you. They will stay at the park while you are there."

Hinata nodded her head in acceptance. It was more than she had hoped for. "Thank you father." Hinata stood up and bowed before leaving.

Hinata left her fathers office and made her way to her room where she would have some privacy to meditate. She closed the door and then sat on her bed. She crossed her legs and concentrated on the warm, fiery chakra of Kuruma. As she did so, she let the simple phrase, "Meet at park, I will have company," roll across her mind. She felt the warm chakra jump slightly and then relaxed. She was sure that Kuruma had gotten her message and would tell Naruto. Now to wait till the afternoon.

\-------

Naruto had still been cleaning when Kuruma had spoken up. "Change of plans kid. She can come but you're meeting at her park and she's going to have company with her. Probably a guard or nanny."

Naruto had sighed when he heard that but it couldn't be helped. They were children again. Now an hour and a half later, his apartment was clean. He had swept all the floors, hauled out two bags of garbage, changed his bed sheets, and put some of his clothes in the wash. He was currently wiping off a window when there was a knock on his door. That made him pause. Nobody came to visit him when he was little. He cautiously made his way over to the door and jumped up to peek out of the peep hole quickly. It was Lord Third!

Naruto quickly opened the door and greeted the old man with a smile. "Hi gramps! What're you doin here!" Unlike Hinata, Naruto had no trouble slipping back into his speech patterns from when he was a child. 

The Hokage smiled back at Naruto. Glad to see that the boy was doing alright. "I had some time so I came by for a visit."

"Awesome! C'mon in!" Naruto backed up and opened the door all the way and then stepped back to allow the Hokage in. Hiruzen graciously stepped inside and took off his shoes. He only then paused and looked around. Something was different.

Naruto caught the look the Hokage gave the apartment. Oops. He forgot about that. Anyone who had ever been in his apartment before Hinata made him clean up his act would now be astonished at how clean the place was. And the old man was definitely astonished. Naruto decided to beat the old man to the punch and loudly exclaimed, "Look gramps! I cleaned!"

Hiruzen nodded. "I see that." A pause. "And why did you clean Naruto?"

"Cuz it was suuuper messy in here." Naruto hoped the Hokage would be satisfied with that answer.

"But you never cleaned before." Damn it. Quit questioning everything old man.

"Well my friend said it was super messy so I cleaned up."

"And who is this friend?" Naruto could see the wheels turning in the old mans mind. Crap. he didn't know what the response would be if he said Hinata. So he lied.

"I don't know. He just stopped by and then left. He gave me some food though. It was super good!"

Hiruzen seemed stunned for a second but Naruto kept the innocent smile plastered to his face. He couldn't blow this. Not this early in the game.

"Oh? Is that so?"

A cheery, "Yep!" came from Naruto and seemed to appease the Hokage. 

"Well do you need any help?" Hiruzen asked. He was hoping to get Naruto to talk more about the sudden change in his character and sense of hygiene. 

Naruto saw through the old man but decided to only play along partly. Maybe he could work this too his advantage. Like Hinata said they needed some money and he didn't like the idea of her stealing from her family. But if he could somehow convince Lord Third to either help him go shopping for food or buy him some ninja tools....

"Nope! I'm almost done! I just gotta wipe the windows and then hang my cloths up to dry! Really easy stuff! You wanna come see what I've cleaned?!" Naruto was pushing his happy go-lucky attitude to the max. Hoping it would pay off and it did. 

Hiruzen smiled. "I'd love too."

Naruto smirked internally and then grabbed the Hokage by the hand and dragged him further into the living room. He started to yammer on and on about all he had cleaned and exaggerating the extent of how hard it was to make it seem like the hardest thing in the world was cleaning. He watched as the old man gazed around the living room and then his eyes narrowed in on the dishes that were drying on the rack on the counter. Another oops. 

"Naruto, since when did you cook?"

Naruto played dumb, "What'd'ya mean gramps?"

"Why are there pans drying on the counter?"

Think, Naruto, think! Got it! "I was workin on a prank and needed the pans. Then they got all messy so I cleaned 'em up! I just haven't put 'em back away yet."

Naruto saw the Third Hokage's suspicion get replaced by a reproachful glare. "Pranks, Naruto? You're better than that."

Naruto kept up the act and whined, "But they're so much fun gramps!"

Hiruzen shook his head. "What will make you stop pranking?"

Naruto smirked inside again. There it was. "You could get me some ninja tools! Then I'd practice to be the best ninja ever!"

Hiruzen hummed. That wasn't a bad idea. If Naruto could put his energy into something productive everyone would benefit. "I'll see about getting you some tools for the next time I visit."

"Yay! Thanks gramps!" Naruto flashed a blinding grin. Hiruzen smiled back, completely unaware that he had been completely played.


	5. Date in the park

It was now one o'clock and Naruto was swinging around the play set. He was working on his upper body strength while at the same time looking like a regular kid. He felt a slight prickle under his skin and he looked up and beamed widely. Hinata was here! he looked at her and hen saw that she was holding the hand of a woman. Naruto realized that the woman must be the company that Hinata mentioned. He waited for Hinata to make her way over to the play set before he jumped down and made a show of saying an exaggerated hello that was loud enough for Hinata's company to hear.

He saw the woman glance at him, give him a secretive harsh look and then nod to herself before sitting down on one of the many benches built specifically for the use of watching guardians. Once she had settled down he turned and after putting a finger to his lips quickly he darted around he playground and then climbed up so that he was sitting where the woman could see him but not Hinata.

He then looked at Hinata with a grin. "How are you my dear?"

Hinata giggled at his theatrics. "I am quite well, my love. I hope you have had an as interesting morning as I did?" 

Naruto sighed theatrically. "Oh I had a grand time. Cleaning most of the morning then suffering through an interrogation by the Third Hokage." At Hinata's quizzical face he laughed. "The old man came by for a visit and then started asking all kinds of questions because my apartment was clean instead of being its usually mess."

Hinata giggled. "All I had to do was try and act like a five year old in-front of my father for a few minutes. Which isn't easy mind you."

Naruto laughed. "Well that's all behind us now. Let's have some fun. And work on some upper-body strength while we're at it." 

Hinata got his meaning and with grin she took off across the monkey bars, swinging back and forth in a graceful way that made Naruto's heart swell. She was beautiful no matter what she did. he chuckled and raced after her. And that was how the afternoon passed. Then racing around in blind mindless fun while working their muscles to their limits. They stopped or drink and snack breaks every now and then and sometimes took small breaks to build castles int he sand. The worked in a little chakra control practice by trying to make the sand stick together so it's stay up better. they didn't get much progress made since sand wasn't an ideal tool to work with for once again beginners.

During their fun, they filled each other in on their conversations that morning. Naruto agreed to come by the compound early the next morning. He was scared of what Hiashi's reaction would be to the fact that his young daughter was hanging out with and was 'friends' with the supposed demon. Hinata argued that her father was a reasonable man.

Hinata got a laugh out of how Naruto had manipulated the unsuspecting Hokage into buying him some ninja tools. After giving Naruto all the extra snacks she had brought with her to share, they snuck out of Natsu's sight quickly and Naruto gave Hinata a kiss before they parted for the night. Neither wanting too, but they accepted the reality of their situation now that they were in their five-year-old bodies again. 

Naruto waved as Hinata and Natsu walked away. He had a giant grin on his face as he walked home and entered his apartment. He made a quick meal out of some of the fruit Hinata had given him and one thing of ramen. After that he took a shower and went to bed. Dreading the next day but at the same time he couldn't wait to see his wife again.

 

\---------

Sunlight poured into Hinata's room from her window. She blinked her eyes and at once felt the rush of cold that came with being in an empty bed. A few seconds of confusion before she sat up with a grim line of determination. She had about an hour till Naruto would be here. She got dressed and went to go eat breakfast with Hanabi and her Father unlike yesterday where she had rushed to Naruto's first thing.

When she entered the dining room Hanabi squealed and started to chatter on in her mixture of real words and the toddler gibberish of a 16 month old. Her father turned to face her with a smile and gestured for her to sit down. Hinata had forgotten what family breakfasts had been like before she and her father had grown distant. This time around Hinata promised herself that things would be different.

"Good morning father."

"Good morning Hinata. When is your friend coming by?" Hiashi looked at his eldest daughter with a small smile. The report from Natsu said that Hinata had played the entire time with a single boy. He was curious about this boy and the new personality he was bringing out of his daughter.

"He should be here soon. I told him he can have breakfast here because he doesn't have a lot of food at his house." Hinata sat and filled her plate slowly, watching her father out of the corner of her eye to gauge his reaction.

Hiashi paused before nodding. Just then a guard came into the room. "A visitor for Hinata-sama." The guard stepped back and then Naruto walked in with a big grin on his face.

"Hi Hinata! Your house is huge!" Naruto glanced at Hiashi before focusing back on Hinata like any kid who didn't understand how to be polite would. 

"Hi Naruto. Turn around and say hi to my dad and my sister! You're being rude!" The playful glint in her eye told Naruto she was playing along with his game.

Naruto spun on his heel as he turned and face Hiashi and Hanabi. "Hello Hinata's dad and Hanabi-chan! My names Naruto Uzumaki!"

Hinata watched her fathers face morph in minute degrees of shock, to suspicion, to confusion, and then finally settling on reluctant acceptance. He hid it well but she could read her father's face. She sighed internally with relief. Her father would give Naruto a chance.

"Hello Naruto. So you are my daughters friend?" Hiashi tried to stare down the boy but Naruto knew the game and kept his bright grin on and bounced on his feet. 

"Yep! Hinata's my best friend! She's really awesome!"

"Is that so?" After Naruto nodded Hiashi looked at his daughter, who was wearing a big grin on her face as she watched Naruto, and sighed internally. For her he would give the boy a chance. "Well then why don't you sit down and have some breakfast. We were just sitting down our selves.

"Yay! Food!" Naruto plopped down into a chair right next to Hinata and filled a plate with Hinata's help. The two talked about seemingly childish things for a while in between bites before Hiashi cleared his throat and the two looked at him.

"Naruto. Would you like to join Hinata in her training today?" Hiashi was testing the boy and was curious about how he'd react.

Naruto realized the game Hiashi was playing and with a big smile asked, "What kind of training?"

"Her ninja training."

Naruto made his eyes go wide. "Awesome!" He turned to Hinata and quickly smirked at her before putting his smile back on display. "You're doing ninja training already!"

Hinata nodded. "It's hard but if I'm going to be a good ninja I need to be strong."

"Cool!" Naruto turned back to Hiashi. "Can I really?"

Hiashi nodded and Naruto let out a whoop of joy that wasn't fake in the slightest. He now had an excuse to spend time with Hinata and they would get some training out of it. 

"When can we start?"


	6. Called Out

After they had all finished eating and Hanabi was left with Natsu to play, they made their way to the training hall. Hinata and Naruto followed behind Hiashi as he led them. When they entered the hall he instructed Hinata to go into one of the changing rooms to put on her training clothes while he asked Naruto to stay behind. The couple shared a looked before Hinata nodded discreetly and went to go change. Once Hinata had left Hiashi spun and gave Naruto a look.

Naruto gulped when Hiashi spoke. "How much do you know about your past Naruto?"

Naruto stared at Hiashi. He couldn't fool this man. It may not be the same but he had come to love this man as a father when he and Hinata were together before the jump. So Naruto kept his voice normal and not in his bright tone and said, "That depends on how much I am supposed to know sir."

Hiashi's eyes widened slightly before he nodded and got a look of understanding. He had expected as much. Any child that had lived the life Naruto Uzumaki had would not be a complete fool. "Then I will ask you three questions and if you answer them accordingly I will allow you to continue spending time with my daughter."

Naruto nodded. "I understand."

"What is your fathers name?"

"Minato Namikaze."

"What is sealed inside you?"

"His name is Kurama and he is a tailed beast."

"How do you know these things?"

"I'm not allowed to say."

Hiashi pondered the boys answers. The boy was obviously no fool despite his facade. Or maybe the boy just enjoyed having fun but knew when to be serious. 

"Two more questions. How did you really meet my daughter and how much of your past does she know?"

"She was being bullied and I tried to make them go away but then they hit me and after she helped me back up to my feet. And she knows everything."

Hiashi sighed. He called for Hinata and after she took a look at her husband and her father she sighed and let her grin drop.

"You can't keep a secret very well."

"Hey you're dad's scary."

Hiashi watched the two as they now stared at each other with a challenge in their eye. There was more to the story but he realized that he wasn't going to get answers. He cleared his throat and the two broke eye contact to look at him. "I am not going to ask for the full story now but know this. I will help you two. I realize that there is something going on here but I also know that whatever it is I can't stop you."

Hinata just gaped at her father. "How?"

Hiashi sighed. "Hinata. You are my daughter. But yesterday something changed. When I look at your chakra, you are indeed my daughter but your chakra tells me that you are not the daughter I knew three days ago. I don't know how or why but I will help you. Just tell me what you are aiming for."

Hinata and Naruto shared flabbergasted and shocked looks. They looked from each other to Hiashi and back. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and drug her across the room quickly so he could whisper in her ear without Hiashi's hearing.

"Welp. We are so busted." Hinata could only nod. "What do we do?" She shrugged. "Helpful," he said sarcastically.

"I know." She replied. He grinned at her but then sobered. 

"What do we tell him?"

"Uh. How about instead of from the future we saw the future?" Hinata said it half-heartedly. 

Naruto shook his head, "Good but too close to the truth. How about we say that because you were almost kidnapped you want to become a really strong ninja?"

This time Hinata shook her head, "I'm not supposed to know about that until the chunnin exams."

Naruto sighed. "Uh. How about after I save you from the bullies you wanted to become a ninja that would be strong like me? That is close to the truth except the whole time travel thing."

Hinata thought it over. "It'll work for now but he'll probably make us make a deal with him to tell him the full truth at some time. Probably when we become genins."

Naruto thought that over. It wasn't unreasonable. There was only so much they could do on their own. And out of anyone Hinata's father was the best option they had. They knew that Hiashi could be trusted. "I agree. We'll tell him that we know about the kidnapping and that after the bully incident you asked me to help you become strong so no one else would ever get hurt because of you? Sound good?"

Hinata smiled at him and with a nod they walked back over to Hiashi who had been watching the two talk. With their backs turned to him he hadn't been able to read their lips and they had spoken so quietly that even enhancing his hearing with chakra hadn't helped. He had caught only random unintelligible words that meant nothing with out context. 

He looked at them. "Well?"

Hinata took a deep breath. "Father. I know bout the kidnapping attempt and why Neji's father died."

Hiashi sucked in a sharp breath. He had not been expecting that. He swallowed and motioned, "Go on."

"You know how Naruto and I met when he saved me from the bullies? Well Naruto got beat up really badly and when I saw how hurt he was I started to cry. To cheer me up he gave the biggest smile and told that it didn't matter what happened to him because he was going to be the Hokage one day." Hinata smile at Naruto who blushed slightly. "After that he promised to not let anyone hurt me again but that just made me cry more. He asked why I was crying and I told him that I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me ever again. So he said he would help me become strong so I could protect others instead of them protecting me."

Hinata smiled at Naruto again. "And since then he's been helping me get stronger and stronger. My chakra got different because of a training we did. There was an accident and now I have some of Kurama's chakra mixed in with my own." She saw the sharp look in his eyes and quickly kept going. "It really was an accident! But after that happened I guess it changed me a lot and now we're here."

Hiashi sighed and then knelt down and pulled his daughter and Naruto into a hug. They both tensed for a moment but then they relaxed. he let go and looked them in the eye. "I still want the full story but for now what you've told me is enough. Now why don't we get to some training. Show how you've changed daughter."

And Hiashi smiled down at his daughter.


	7. Training

It was two weeks after their initial encounter with Hiashi and the two were making progress fast. It helped that they had the mind memory, now they just needed to rebuild the muscle memory. Today Hiashi was having the two children run around the village as many times as they could before collapsing. Harsh, but the couple both knew it was important to rebuild their stamina and physical strength. 

They hadn't even made it halfway before they collapsed out of exhaustion. But then again ten miles of running was extremely good for a five year-old. Hiashi had expected maybe a full or 3/4 of a lap around but he was greeted by the weary pair and the halfway point. So they hadn't done much for building up their stamina it seemed. That was something he could work on but he was still in the assessing phase.

They two obviously weren't at the same mental level as the other five year-olds in the village. The next day he had given them a test that they would have taken in the first year of the academy and they answered the questions with ease. Naruto only messed up on one of the math problems and even then he had made a very easy mistake that anyone could make. Where they had even learned these things had him puzzled. When he asked they said books. A typical answer but slightly unbelievable. His daughter hadn't had much access to the library. She was rarely out of Natsu's sight when she had left the compound and that also made him wonder how much credit he could give the two's story. But Hiashi had decided to put some faith in the two children and didn't question it too much.

Then it came to shuriken and kunai accuracy it took them a day but then they were nailing near perfect bulls-eye shots regularly. It was like they needed to get back into the swing or throw of using the tools. It made him wonder even more. Naruto he could understand. Having lived by himself he could have spent all the time he wanted practicing but again there was Hinata. They hadn't covered much for shuriken or kunai yet. He had barely started teaching her taijutsu before all this!

When he had them practice taijutsu he was amazed at how much they knew. They didn't have a lot of power behind their moves but they were showcasing expert like moves. Hiashi was close to just giving up at trying to understand his daughter and Naruto and this point.

When Hiashi had them practice chakra control it took two times before his daughter walked up the wall and looked down from the ceiling with a smile. It had taken Naruto over and hour but he was watching as Naruto was slowly balancing out his massive amounts of chakra with the nine tails chakra. After every try Naruto would pause close his eyes breath deeply and try again. Each time Hiashi witnessed the shift in Naruto's chakra. In tiny amounts till the boy found his balance and joined his daughter on the ceiling.

Hiashi called them down and they dropped, both twisting midair to land on their feet in a crouch. Hiashi then asked Hinata a question he'd been dreading to ask.

"Hinata. Can you use your Byakugan."

Hiashi's heart sank as she started to nod but then paused. "Actually I don't know. Let me try." Hinata then dropped into a meditative cross legged position. Hiashi watched with his own Byakugan as his daughter channeled her chakra and then raised her hand up in the sign and then shouted, "Byakugan!" He watched as the veins on her temple pulsed and he then turned of his own Byakugan to look at his daughter. She was smiling softly as she looked around. Naruto was grinning too. 

Hinata stood up and faced Naruto with a sightly menacing grin. "Want to give it a try?"

Naruto backed up quickly and hid behind Hiashi. Smart boy, Hiashi thought. "No thank you Hinata. I've seen what those eyes can do and I'd rather like to be able to walk home thank you very much."

Hinata grinned good naturedly and deactivated her Byakugan. Naruto came out from behind Hiashi with a smile. In the now two and a half weeks of training with Hiashi they had grown incredibly stronger. The regimen was harsh, and Naruto could see how a young Hinata would have crumpled under the stress. But this time around they both flourished. 

Hiashi had finished his testing and was shocked at the fact that he had two genin level if not possibly higher five year-olds in front of him. He was at a loss of what to do for two days as he just had the pair running or practicing taijutsu. He slowly formed a plan. He'd have to talk to Lord Third about it and he'd have to talk to Naruto about it. Naruto should be asked first so that Hiashi would know if the boy even wanted to take part in his plan.

At the end of the second day after Hiashi had finished his assessments he had the two sitting in-front of him waiting for him to speak. Hiashi sighed and looked at Naruto. "Naruto, do you want to move into the Hyuga compound?"

Naruto sat there stunned and Hinata was too. Her jaw dropped open and she stared at her father.

"What do you mean sir?" Naruto had taken to calling Hiashi sir, if no one else was around or Hyuga-sama if they were in the company of others.

"Exactly what I said. You living all the way across the village cuts into training time. Also I am worried about you getting enough to eat on your own. I know you eat breakfast and lunch here and Hinata sends food with you but I'd rather you be here full time so that we can extend training hours. You would come under the protection of the Hyuga clan as well so that way the villagers will need to be a bit more mindful of how they treat you."

Naruto winced slightly at the last comment. It was true, the villagers were back to their misguided hate against Naruto. And more than once Hiashi had been witness to the treatment the boy received. Hiashi didn't like it all. Due to the lack of information that was known about the attack five almost six years ago many people had turned their hate onto Naruto. It pained him to see the boy look so cowed and down trodden. 

"But sir, wont that cause issues between the clans? I know that there was some partial blame pinned on the Uchiha clan over the attack due to the sharingan being able to control Kurama. If it becomes known that I am in your care the rift between the clans will grow."

Hiashi was stunned at Naruto's response. He hadn't expected the boy to know so much about clan politics. He slowly nodded at the boys words. Then Hiashi thought of a compromise.

"Well if you are concerned about the issue we can give you a room here to use when you want to but you can remain living in your apartment for as long as you want. Does that seem agreeable?" Hiashi looked at the boy, who was now looking at Hinata. 

"What do you think Hinata?" Naruto looked Hinata in the eyes with a wide smile on his face. "Want me to move in?"

Hinata giggled with a slight blush on her cheeks that made Hiashi narrow his eyes slightly. Had he just made a big mistake?

Hinata stopped giggling and smiled at Naruto. "It'd be fun to have you around more. the house would be less quiet that's for sure."

"Hey!" Naruto cried indignantly. "I'm not that bad!"

"Not any more maybe."

Hiashi just sighed, "Why don't you too go get cleaned up and then we can pick out a room for Naruto to use."

"Yes sir!"

Yes father!"


	8. Night-time Shenanigans

It was the second night Naruto had made use of his new room in the Hyuga compound. But this night he wouldn't be staying in it. During the three weeks since they had made the jump through time there was one thing Naruto and Hinata had started to miss terribly. Their time alone together. 

It wasn't even the intimate moments they were missing, it was just the pure time along in each others company, cuddling and just talking together that they missed. Being five, but being used to a full committed relationship sucked. They wanted to cuddle and talk, kiss and maybe more. But being five they didn't have the opportunities or time for any of that. But now they did. Naruto had spent the first night in his new room with Hinata curled up to his side with his arms around her. It didn't matter what size they were, she still fit into his arms perfectly. 

But this night he was the one pulling the risky move. He crept along the hallway until he reached Hinata's door and eased it open. He slid into her room quietly and was greeted with the sight of his lovely wife sitting on the edge of her bed waiting for him. He walked over and pulled her to his chest. He fell back onto her bed and held her close. She shifted in his grasp so that she could cling onto him too. They both missed this. The sweet innocent contact with each other. Just being able to hold her in his arms made his heart jump with joy. 

He leaned his head into the crook of her neck and just laid there. Absorbing the fact that he had her close again. He was so blissfully happy that even Hiashi storming into the room wouldn't make him let go. He just held onto her and she onto him.

Hinata had missed the feeling of his arms around her. It didn't matter that the arms that now held her now smaller frame weren't the arms she was used too. All that matter was that it was Naruto. She tilted her head and kissed Naruto lightly on the cheek. He paused and lifted his head up to smile at her. He shifted his hold on her and then pressed a feather light kiss to her lips. 

Hinata's heart flutters and she kisses Naruto back gently and sweetly. It was slightly awkward being as they were in their five year old bodies but the fact that it was still them underneath hadn't changed.

(Hello. this is where I break in to state that I am not in support of extremely young relationships that cross too many boundary lines at a very young age. That being said this case is unique to the dilemma of being a time traveler stuck in your younger body. If you have read my other story, After the Kiss, you know that I am a believer in waiting till after marriage. Once again we are brought to the unique circumstance I have created. I know I may have just made some of you angry but that is where I stand. Now that this is maybe somewhat dealt with lets continue where the story left off.)

Naruto kissed her again and then wrapped his arms around her again. He wouldn't lie and say he didn't miss the feel of his wife's grown up body. But what mattered the most was the fact that what he really loved was still there in his arms. He would stay five years-old for the rest of his life as long as he had her by his side. Hinata snuggled into his arms and Naruto sighed and fell asleep with the smell of her in his arms once again.

\---------

Now one year and four month old Hanabi had a simple mind. And her one quest was to spend time with her big sister. And how did Hanabi get time with her sister? Hanabi got to wake Hinata up every now and then. Now when Hanabi opened her sisters door and crept as quietly as she could across the room. She had a simple plan in mind. She would climb on Hinata and wake her up. Then they could play for bit before breakfast. So when Hanabi crept up to the side her sisters bed and jumped, she was confused by she found herself looking into the eyes of the boy who had been coming to breakfast lately.

His eyes widened as he shook the lump next to him that turned out to be her sister. When Hianta's eyes focused on her sister her own pale eyes widened in alarm.

"Hanabi what are you doing in here?"

Hanabi just looked at her sister. "Pway?"

Hinata sighed and glanced at Naruto, who was still frozen in shock, "She wants to play with me before breakfast. If she is awake before I am Natsu will let her come wake me up so I can play with her a bit." Naruto slowly nodded before picking Hanabi up under her arms and setting her into the space on the mattress between the couple. Naruto then slid out of the bed and with a longing look at Hinata he rushed out of the room and in the direction of his own room. 

Hinata now looked at the little girl who was her sister. Hanabi just looked confused at what went on. Hinata sigh and sat up. "What should we play Hanabi-chan?"

Hanabi clapped her hands and tried to pull her sister out of bed and over to the corner where Hinata's old toys sat. Hinata sighed. She missed him already.

\------

Naruto stood panting behind his door. He was still breathing hard a minute later when a knock sounded on his door making him jump up and spin around to face the door. 

"Naruto time to get up." That was the voice of the servant who helped him and had given him the wake-up call the other morning. He had already been awake that time as Hinata had woken up and sneaked back to her room an half hour earlier.

"I'm up," Naruto managed to sound groggy like really had just woken up and hadn't been fleeing back to his own room seconds earlier.

"Okay, breakfast in fifteen minutes." And Naruto her the sound of footsteps retreating back down the hall. Naruto calmed himself down completely before getting ready to go to breakfast. 

Hiashi had provided him with a complete wardrobe to choose from. When Naruto had protested the gift Hiashi had waved him off saying that the son of a Hokage shouldn't go around looking like a homeless child. So Naruto had abandoned his trademark orange in favor of some dark greens with some tans and blues thrown in. As a joke Hinata had gotten him a pair of orange ninja sandals but Naruto had taken an instant liking to the ostentatious shoes and now wore them proudly. Granted he didn't wear them much in the compound since he rarely left the training hall if he was here but they made for a good accessory when he ventured into town.

Town had become a more enjoyable place as word spread that the Hyuga clan head had taken an interest in caring for Naruto and checking on the boy's well being. People reasoned that if a clan head was fine with letting the boy into his home then surely he was tolerable out on the street. There were a few that still taunted him but it was easier to make his way through town now without any harassment.

Naruto slid open his door and walked slowly through the halls of the house until he came to the breakfast room. He entered the room with a bow to Hiashi and seats himself in his usual spot. A few minutes later Hinata and Hanabi enter. Hanabi was chattering excitedly about something and Hinata is just smiling at her little sister. When they enter Hinata looks up at Naruto and a light dusting of a blush cover Hinata's cheeks.

They all sit down and manage to eat a peaceful meal before Hiashi clears his throat. "Naruto and Hinata. You two are free today. I have a meeting so you are free to spend the day as you wish."

Hinata grinned and Naruto smiled bright. this would only be their third off day in the three weeks they had been training under Hiashi. A normal kid would crumble under the training pressure but Naruto and Hinata had their own training planned and were happy to have the time.


	9. Personal Training

After Hinata and Naruto left the compound they made a beeline for Naruto's apartment. Racing at their newly increased speed so that they could avoid any unwanted attention, they rushed into the apartment and closed the door with a satisfying click.   
Naruto placed his hand on the wall next to the door and pulsed some chakra into the wall. There was a light shimmer and a barrier went up. This barrier would keep out anyone who wasn't Naruto or Hinata. It had taken a while but Naruto had recreated the seals perfectly. Now they could practice their simple jutsu in secret. Things like clones, transformations and other gennin level jutsu.

Naruto wasn't even going to try a rasengan with his current chakra levels and his weak control over the large amounts of chakra he had. So for now they stuck to the basic jutsu. Naruto had managed to create one shadow clone that lasted for five minutes. He had been completely exhausted after that attempt a week ago. But this week Hinata was working on one jutsu and so was Naruto. They both wanted to get this jutsu mastered again so that they could spend some time in public together.

They were working on the transformation jutsu. The results had been promising a their last practice session and they had a good feeling that with the added chakra control they had gotten back from training with Hiashi they could do it now.

Naruto went first. He calmed his breathing and heart rate. Gathered the chakra inside and then flew threw the hand signs. There was a large poof, and Naruto was now looking down at Hinata. He didn't think it was his full height from when he was nineteen but it was better. Hinata smiled at him and told him to turn around.

Thirteen year-old Naruto greeted him in the mirror. A big smile broke out on his face. It was a definite improvement. Naruto turned to Hinata.

"Why don't you try for thirteen and see if you can reach that age too?"

Hinata smiled before closing her eyes and then flying through the hand signs as well. A large poof and Naruto was looking at the thirteen year-old version of his wife. Naruto started to grin like a maniac. They were getting there.

An idea crossed his mind. It wasn't as awkward to kiss his wife when they were thirteen. He took a step over to Hinata and tilted her chin up. She looked at him with a smirk that told him she knew what he was doing. Naruto crushed their lips together and they reveled in their first real kiss in weeks. 

A quick lick to Hinata's top lip and Naruto was exploring the wonders of his wife's mouth. They kissed and ran their hands through each others hair for a full five minutes. Each taking deep gasps of air when they needed to so that they didn't waste any time.

Naruto felt the shakiness in his limbs that told the transformation was at an end. He kissed Hinata one more time before letting go and releasing the transformation. Another poof and his five year-old wife was in front of him again. She was still breathing hard and Naruto blushed at the thought of what they'd just done but at the same time he was exhilarated.

He had made progress on the jutsu and he had gotten to make-out with his wife. A very good win-win situation. More chakra control practice and soon they wouldn't be forced to release the jutsu earlier than they wanted.

Naruto cupped Hinata's face and Hinata leaned into his hand. Hinata was still breathing hard but she was so happy. She had missed that. Even of it was only five minutes it was an amazing feeling. They were making progress fast.

Hinata sighed softly and then dragged Naruto over to the couch and then plopped down and cuddled with Naruto. They needed to figure out a plan and quickly. The first big event was coming up, they hadn't planned on changing this but now that they were here they needed to decided if they were going to interfere. They knew Itachi did it for a reason, but what if they could change something.

Hinata spoke, "Naruto? What if we have Itachi not kill the children. I know the whole issue is awful but the Uchiha clan's coup needs to be stopped. But if we can save the children do you think that Sasuke will still go rogue when the time comes? Having kids his age that are still from his clan also might help him cope better so he doesn't go emo."

Naruto chuckled at her last statement. "I like that idea. But how? We don't have any connection to the Uchiha yet. We can't just kidnap multiple kids from a noble clan for a night. Itachi will know something is up."

Hinata nodded slowly. "What if we get the Third to word the mission so that Itachi must spare the children?"

"It could work if we had any idea how to influence the Third like that. Lord Third was a great man but he was too soft on many issues. Him giving in to the mob's blame towards the Uchiha's after Kuruma's rampage, only helped drive the clan to this point.

"We'd need to influence Itachi himself. It was up to Itachi what level of destruction he played upon the clan. If we make Itachi unable to kill any of the kids then it should change things for the better."

Hinata nodded and snuggled into Naruto's side. She was scared to think they'd have to face Itachi when he was this young. How would they even find Itachi to start? And what would they say? There was so much too do that it scared them sometimes. The struggle of do we try and change this or do we let it play out for the better ending later on?

They were still in the process of deciding if they even wanted to bother with going to the academy. They wanted to still have the relationships with their friends and Naruto still wanted Iruka to be part of his life. They could build the friendships by finding and playing with their friends at the park and such but as for how to connect Naruto with Iruka again they were at a loss.

They were tired from using a lot of their chakra in the transformation so they decided a nap would be a wonderful thing. Snuggling into each others arms they drifted into an uneasy sleep. They had too much on their minds for a peaceful rest.


	10. Date Night

It was now August. Exactly one month since their jump back in time. And Naruto had plans. Not big ones but plans none the less. He and Hinata had mastered the transformation jutsu and could now hold the transformation for an hour and a half. They had increased all their skills exponentially and Hiashi was dumbfounded. 

Hiashi had tested them again over a span of two days and had promptly sat down on the ground and held his head in his hands for a few minutes when he analyzed the results. It wasn't possible, but they were at record levels for intelligence, except for Naruto in math but not everyone excelled at that, they knew theories and history and knew the technical aspects of many jutsus. Naruto had even demonstrated his used of the shadow clones. Which he could now make and maintain for long amounts of time. Not in the numbers he used too, but five clones that lasted for over two hours and could function completely independently.

Hinata was becoming a master in taijutsu. She didn't have much for power comparatively but she moved with a fineness that only a seasoned fighter would show. For her size Hinata was extremely powerful. Naruto while skilled at taijutsu was no match for Hinata. Something made Hiashi proud but also scared. He didn't just have two prodigies on his hands. He had too certifiable geniuses. 

When Naruto had approached Hiashi about taking the day that was one month since they started to train off, Hiashi had weakly agreed. It wasn't like missing any day they wanted to harm them. The two children were starting to scare Hiashi. He wanted to know the full story that they wouldn't tell him but knew he wouldn't get it unless they wanted to tell him. So he let Hinata and Naruto go for the day and decided that there was a pile of paperwork to do before he would spend some time with Hanabi. Not much. Maybe just sit with his other daughter as she played. Hinata was growing up too fast, but he still had time with Hanabi.

\------

Naruto and Hinata were spending the morning in Naruto's apartment just spending time together and discussing their plans slowly. They decided that they had to interfere with the Uchiha massacre. Not stop it. Just save the lives of the children that didn't deserve their fate. They couldn't blame Itachi for what he had done in the old time line. But now they could change it and they would. They slowly formed a plan to corner Itachi sometime while in a transformed disguise and alert him to the rumors. They would then plant the idea of removing the children from the area when he dealt with the adults. They knew that Obito would be approaching itachi to help him carry out the attack and they had to convince Itachi that accepting Obito's help was a bad idea. 

Itachi's actions as a double agent were already started, with Shishui's death having been four months before they arrived so they had just over a year to act. The massacre took place on August 25th after Sasuke turned 7 so Naruto and Hinata would still be six when they were trying to confront Itachi. A thought that chilled them to the bone. They may be advanced but Itachi was in ANBU, had gone through official training with with seven years of experience on them. They may have the memories from their old life but their bodies weren't ready. They would need to continue the drastic training schedule Hiashi had them on.

But for tonight, all that could wait. Naruto had spent the late hours of last night in a transformation winning bets at a bar so that he could take Hinata out for a date. He remembered how his first attempt at a date with Hinata had gone and he chuckled to himself. This time it would be a lot easier because he had practice at the whole "take my wife on a date" thing. 

As the afternoon trickled away the couple had come to a semi-final plan for how to handle the academy when they were eight. They would join the class but they wouldn't show how advanced they were. They would stay in the lower end of the top ranks in all categories. Naruto would cause minor trouble so that he could build that bond with Iruka. That was their plan anyway. Who knew how much would change in the two years till the time came.

When they glanced at the clock and saw that the time had struck seven they went to go get ready. Now they could just do a transformation for their clothes but transformation clothes never looked right. So instead they were transforming into their older selves with only tiny difference in details. Naruto was going to hide his whisker marks and Hinata was trying out a shorter hairstyle that the one she had sported back before the jump.

After transforming into their older selves they changed into the clothes Naruto had bought with his bar bet money. They weren't super fancy but they were nice dress clothes that would work for their date. The couple held hands and left Naruto's apartment. They walked along swinging their hands together and just chatting freely about random things they saw on the street. They heard a few whispers as they walked past but it was only whispers about how cute they looked and wondering who they were since no one knew them. 

Naruto led the way to one of the few fancy restaurants in Konoha and held the door open for Hinata as she walked in. It was a nice warm night so neither had a a coat and they walked up to the receptionist. Naruto flashed a smile, "Hello. Reservation under Namikaze for two?"

The receptionist returned the smile and glanced at her list quickly. "Of course. You're table is in the back let me show you to your seats." 

Naruto turned with a smile to Hinata and grabbed her hand again as he led her after the receptionist. The lady, whose name tag read Amiko, showed them to a table in a back corner of the restaurant. Naruto pulled Hinata's chair out for her and then went to go sit in his own after she had taken a seat. They continued to chat for a minute before a waiter came by to deliver their menus. The discussed the menu and decided on what to order. 

For Naruto a simple pasta dish with chicken and a cheesy sauce. For Hinata another pasta dish but hers came with a small portion of beef and a white wine sauce. When the waiter came back they ordered their meal with only water too drink. They may have been able to drink sake in their old bodies but their new young bodies would not like the alcohol one bit. 

Naruto looked up at his wife. The soft smile on her face made his heart melt. It made all his worries about what they had planned for the future melt away. He was happy to just exist here with her. 

Hinata caught the look on her husbands face and smiled softly at him with a soft blush on her face. No woman could be on the receiving end of that look and not blush. But the fact that she would be the only woman to ever get that look from Naruto was what made it even more special. Naruto was looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. Tonight, in this restaurant with him, she felt like it. She may have had her doubts when they were younger but she was loving every moment they spent together. 

This was bliss.


	11. Talk with Hiashi

It was October 9th, the day before Naruto's birthday. Before the time jump, Naruto had spent this day and the day of his birth hiding. On this day and a few days surrounding the date, all the villagers had become increasingly angry at him. But now, Naruto was in the training room with Hiashi alone because he was being kept away from the party Hinata was setting up for him. Hiashi was running him through rigorous exercises all while Naruto hung from the ceiling to improve his chakra control. The almost six year old was shirtless as he did crunches with his feet stuck to a rafter. 

In the months they had been back, Naruto and Hinata had rapidly built up their body strength. Now there was once a time when Hinata would have been opposed to the idea of building her muscle mass, especially at such a young age. But the Hinata of now was as vigorous about her training as Naruto was about his. 

While Naruto would always be stronger than her, Hinata could remember the whispered praise Naruto had given her in their old life. He traced her muscles with his fingers, his lips kissing every one, telling Hinata how beautiful and strong she looked. She remembered the feel of his hands on her skin and the exhilaration she felt when he did so. She wanted to have a body that she felt would be worthy of that praise again. And she also wanted to regain the strength she had possessed before. She also trained so that she would be ready for anything that came their way.

While Hinata set up for the party and Naruto worked out, Hiashi thought. Hiashi wasn't a stupid man. He knew something more than what they had told him was up with his daughter and Naruto. And he couldn't even console himself with the fact that they were still younger than six and couldn't possibly be tricking him. Mentally, both children were way older and they were more mature than most young adults. He knew that they care for each other and would protect each other till the end, but he was still concerned and maybe even a touched scared at how mature they were. They would have times when they acted like children, playing around and being silly. But Hiashi could recognize the difference between true child's play and just blowing off stress by goofing around. It was hard for him to look at his daughter and see how young she was and then compare that to what he knew her personality and mind were now like. 

Hiashi was also faced with a dilemma. What to tell the Hokage. As far as Hiashi knew, Hiruzen was completely unaware about the fact that Naruto now spent five out of the seven nights a week here in the Hyuga compound. Also how would he tell the Hokage that he had been training a pair of genius children? Ever since the Hyuga Affair where Hinata was almost kidnapped and Hizashi died in Hiashi's place, Hiruzen had be easily swayed to do almost anything Hiashi asked. But this would be hard to just sweep past the Hokage without more incidents and trouble.

Hiashi looked up at where Naruto hung. The boy was still going strong on his exercise even as sweat dripped off the small boy into a growing puddle on the floor. Hiashi sighed and cleared his throat. Naruto paused and twisted his body so he could look at Hiashi. 

"What is it, sir?" Naruto asked with innocent eyes, probably thinking Hiashi just wanted him to switch exercises.

"Come on down. We need to talk about something." Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly but he nodded and dropped the floor. Naruto picked up the towel and wrapped it around his shoulders as he sat in-front of Hiashi across from the little table in the room. 

"What do you want to talk about?" Naruto was some-what suspicious to say the least. Hiashi had only pushed little bit when it came to trying to get answers out of the couple. From the look on Hiashi's face, Naruto had an idea where this conversation was going.

Hiashi sighed and rubbed his forehead for a second. "Naruto." A pause. "Just what is your story?" Naruto stay silent and just stared back at Hiashi. Hiashi wasn't going to let the silence play out. "Naruto. I want a real answer. I want to know why you and Hinata are so advanced. I've done my part training you and not asking any straightforward questions till now. But I need some form of an answer before I proceed any further."

Naruto slumped where he sat. How was he going to answer. He didn't want to lie to Hiashi but both he and Hinata knew it wasn't the right time to tell Hiashi that they were from the future. But what could he tell Hiashi right now? He mulled it over for a minute before he got an idea. 

"Hiashi." A look of surprise. Naruto had never called him by his name before. He wasn't even aware the child knew his first name. "We can't tell you yet. But I promise we will tell you eventually. You just have to trust us. We have something to accomplish before we can tell you what's going on."

"And what is it that you need to do?"

"I can't say. But," Hiashi closed his mouth around his retort against Naruto saying he couldn't tell. "You can help us with something first and if it goes correctly then I'll talk about it with Hinata and we will decide what to tell you."

"What do you need my help for?" No hesitation. Hiashi would help his daughter and the boy he had come to care for. 

Naruto grinned. "We need to talk with Itachi Uchiha."

Hiashi was thrown off guard. "Why?"

Naruto shook his head. "All we can say is that Itachi is involved in something that needs to be either averted or changed from how it will proceed."

Hiashi sat there. He hadn't missed the 'We' Naruto uses when the boy refers to Hinata and himself. It was natural. They were one unit in the boys mind. He hadn't been expecting this. He had expected that when the boy was confronted directly, Hiashi would gain some information, not promises and more confusion.

Hiashi sighed again. "I will see what I can do about setting up a meeting between the three of you. Now my next question." Naruto nodded his acceptance of Hiashi's answer and his proposal of another question.

"What do you want me to tell the Hokage about your and Hinata's situation. I don't want you hauled off to ANBU or some secret training, and I believe you don't want that either." Naruto nodded. "I also don't want you and Hinata to suffer from the pressure of being known as prodigies."

Naruto smiled with a hint of wicked glee. "Hiashi you are reading my mind on that issue. Hinata and I talked about it and we still want to go to the academy. For appearances sake. We won't be the very top of the class but we wont be dead lasts either, all as a cover. And for now, don't tell the Hokage anything. And if you are asked directly just say something along the lines of looking out for a mistreated child that is your daughter's friend. No mention of the training unless you absolutely have too but even then play it down a lot."

Hiashi thought over what Naruto said. There was truth to all that the boy said. By maintaining appearances and going to the academy they would keep any major spotlight of of themselves. And he understood Naruto's wish to remain under the Hokage's radar as much as possible. Naruto attracted enough unwanted attention as the nine-tails jinjuriki. He didn't need any more attention. Good or bad.

"Alright then. Go get cleaned up. Hinata should be done with her party set up so we can have lunch and then you two can have the afternoon off." 

Naruto nodded gratefully and headed into the changing room off to the side of the training hall.


	12. Chat with Itachi

Itachi lived a simple yet difficult life. If he had it his way he would be living his life out like any other kid. He would have graduated from the academy only a few months ago, he would be spending what free time he had with his family in between mission with his gennin team, and he definitely would not be spying against his clan. 

Itachi did not want the burden that had been placed upon his shoulders but he knew it had to be him who carried it out. As the prodigy and heir of the clan, he was trusted to follow in his fathers footsteps. Only he and Shishui had disagreed with the clans plans. But Shishui was dead now. He had died to keep his powerful sharingan eyes out of the hands of people who wished harm against the clan. So now Itachi was alone. 

Today Itachi was serving a simple mission for the Hokage today. A favor really considering the level of the mission. One of the clan heads was throwing a party today and wanted someone as a guard while everyone else in the compound celebrated. The only reason the mission was being given to Itachi was because the clan head had requested someone to do the job solo. And Itachi had been the only one available. It had been last minute notice and Itachi had received the mission from the Hokage late yesterday afternoon. 

Itachi hadn't questioned the nature of the mission. Instead he had merely been a bit curious as too why someone was celebrating on a day when the rest of the village grieved. October 10th, the date of the attack on the village and the death of the fourth Hokage and his wife. But Itachi wasn't one to question a mission so he accepted and reported to the Hyuga compound at 10 o'clock sharp. 

He had taken the mission not specifically as an ANBU so he had his mask with him just not on. Instead it hung at his waist. After talking with the guards at the main gate, Itachi was directed to the office of the head of the clan. He navigated the hallways, taking in the sounds of hustle and bustle as everyone was preparing for the celebration later. He reached his destination and knocked at the door and had entered after the commanding, "Come in."

He bowed and then kneeled in-front of Hiashi Hyuga, a man as powerful as his very own father. The powerful man took in Itachi's appearance. It had been a gamble on Hiashi's part. He had put in a request with Hiruzen for someone who could be trusted with security for a day and do the job solo. It had been a risk but it paid of and now Itachi was in the compound for the day.

"Good morning, Hyuga-sama. Lord Hokage sent me to act as a guard during your festivities today."

Hiashi maintained a straight face. "Thank you for accepting the short notice mission. I only realized my need for a guard yesterday morning. An error on my part but none the less."

Itachi nodded. "Where will I be stationed sir?"

"You will be stationed on top of the main household. I will have a few people rotating at the gates through out the day but with the added activity I thought it'd be best to have someone watching from above."

Itachi nodded. An odd request but he rarely questioned a mission. "If I may ask, what celebration are hosting on a day when many grieve."

Hiashi shot Itachi a harsh glare. "A birthday party for a young boy. He is not of Hyuga blood but he has become like family to all in the compound so we are celebrating here."

Itachi's curiosity was peaked but he didn't show it under Hiashi stare. "I see. Well, shall I get in position now or wait till the festivities start?"

"You may go now. Dismissed."

With a nod Itachi stood up and backed out of the room.

Hiashi sighed. I did what you asked Naruto. I got him here. Now it's up to you.

\----------

Naruto was waiting down the hall. He had seen Itachi enter the compound and had followed him till he reached Hiashi's office. He heard the snippets of conversation from inside the office. Now as Itachi left Naruto made a point to suddenly start walking loudly and then rushed up to Itachi with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Hi! My name's Naruto! Are you here for my birthday?!"

Itachi was momentarily stunned before he processed what the little boy, who was now tugging on his sleeve, had said. "Yes I am, Naruto." A small lie but what would the child know.

Naruto made himself smile even wider. "Awesome! There's gonna be a real ninja at my party!"

Itachi chuckled slightly at the boys enthusiasm. "There are lots of 'real ninja' in the compound."

"Well yeah." Naruto layered on the childish condescending tone. "But none of 'em wear fancy clothes like you! Or 'ave a suuuper cool mask!"

Itachi smiled down at the boy who reminded him of his little brother. Naruto, the boy had said his name was. Suddenly Itachi heard a pattering of another set of small feet and looked up to see who he assumed was Hiashi's oldest daughter running towards them.

Naruto plastered a grin on his face and little kid whispered to Itachi. "That's Hinata. She suuuper cute and she loves ninjas! We're gonna become ninjas together!"

The little girl who Naruto had confirmed was Hiashi's eldest Hinata, came to a sliding halt in-front of the two boys. She smiled up at Itachi. "Hi! My name is Hinata! What's yours?"

"My name is Itachi. It's very nice to meet you Hinata-chan." Hinata giggled for effect.

"Are you going to play games with us? Hey, did you know it's Naruto's birthday today? He's six!" Itachi raised an eyebrow at Naruto's age. That meant that Naruto had been born right before or during the attack on Konoha. 

"Oh? So you're six today Naruto? I have a brother that is a few months older than you. His name is Sasuke."

"Sasuke? That's a funny name." Naruto scrunched up his nose a little and then Hinata smacked him on the arm.

"Don't be mean! Your name's kinda funny too." Naruto had the skills to look offended and hurt at the same time while keeping a playful glint in his eyes.

"Well we can't all have pretty names like you Hina-chan." The singsong notes Naruto put on her nickname made Hinata blush.

Itachi raised his eyebrow again. What was with these two? He had seen Hinata once or twice before whenever his father had meeting with Hiashi, and Hiashi had brought Hinata along since she was his heir. She had never been this rambunctious and full of energy before.

"Nee-nee, Itachi-san! Do you want to go play before the party starts?" Naruto looked at Itachi with his best pleading puppy eyes.

Sadly for him, Itachi wouldn't be swayed from his mission. "I'm sorry Naruto but I have to go. I'm here to do a job too. But I'll see you at your party okay?"

Naruto pouted but nodded. "See you then Itachi-san."

Itachi waved as he walked to the area of the compound where he could jump up to the roof before making his way to the high-point of the roof-line. Those two kids were adorable and made him miss his little brother. He had been so busy with ANBU work and his spying that he had rarely been home to spend time with his brother. There was little time they had left before Sasuke either went the academy or something drastic changed with the position of the Uchiha Rebellion. 

Itachi didn't like to think about the rebellion and the storm it would cause. It might even cause another war. When Itachi thought about his little brother, and about the other children like Naruto and Hinata, he could only hope he was doing the right thing by turning against the leaders of his clan.


	13. Naruto's Party

Their plan was in motion with Itachi now in residence of the compound for the afternoon. Naruto glanced up to where Itachi had tucked himself into a corner, as to not be seen easily. Naruto and Hinata had plans to confront Itachi before the night was over. Under the disguise of slightly more altered older versions of themselves. Hinata had finally gotten the hang of transforming her eyes to a different color and then giving herself pupils. The results from her trying had been hilarious and he had gotten smacked for his laughter but in the end they now had complete mastery of the transformation jutsu. 

Naruto would be sporting a dark brown version of his hair with no whisker marks and big green eyes. Hinata would take her turn at being a blond with light blue doe eyes that reminded Naruto of the white deer from the Nara forest. With their plan in motion the couple set about enjoying the celebration. Since everyone in the compound knew that Naruto was aware of his history, some of the adults from the branch families in residence in the main house spent time telling him stories about his parents. Things he hadn't known. Stories about his mothers adventures through the village and tales of how Minato would always be there by her side trying and failing to keep her out of trouble.

Naruto was actually surprised at the number of gifts he received from some of the adults and the other children. He hadn't spent a lot of time with the other kids of the compound but for appearances sake he and Hinata had spent a few afternoons playing with the other children and Hanabi. But apparently he had made an impression. Neji was in attendance but was cold and distant. Hiashi hadn't brought Neji in on their training sessions out of worry what the boy would do when he learned he was way out classed by his cousin.

Naruto had resolved to help Hinata repair her relationship with her cousin so that they could enjoy the family ties they had missed out on in the childhood of their last life. But it wasn't likely to happen today.

Today was a day for Naruto to revel in the fact that people actually cared about him and were happy to celebrate his birthday, not scorn him and shout at him. He understood the villagers misguided hate. They wanted someone to blame, and sadly the young son of their deceased Hokage had become the target. All of the regular civilian population didn't even know that Naruto was the son of Minata Namikaze, Fourth Hokage of Konoha. Even most of the shinobi population was unaware. Only the clan heads, council members, and the few jounin that had served as his unobtrusive nanny squad till he was four, knew that he was the jinjuriki of the nine-tailed fox. 

Well, and the entire Hyuga clan that only had been allowed to learn about Naruto's basic history under oath. Only very few had been appalled to learn Naruto's history. But everyone had gotten over their aversion within a week. Neji had been indifferent before and he hadn't cared any more or less about Naruto after.

So Naruto enjoyed his party. Playing games with the other kids and Hinata. Talking with the adults while looking like a completely absorbed child who hung off of every word about his parents. No one in the Hyuga compound had been very close to them but the stories they had to share were still like gold to Naruto.

As the party dwindled to its end around sunset, Hinata and Naruto put their plan into action by placing a sad puppy eyed look on their faces and loudly asking Hiashi where Itachi was and why he hadn't come to the party.

"I didn't know you had talked to Itachi. Itachi had lots of work to do today but I'm sure he would have loved to come. In fact," Hiashi looked at the area Itachi was stationed at, "I'm sure he's done with his work and will be by soon. So why don't you go help pick up some of the mess and Itachi will be here soon."

Naruto and Hinata bounced up and down and raced off to help clean up like the excited kids they should be. Hiashi watched after them and soon felt Itachi's presence next to him.

"Apologies if I crossed boundaries by talking with Naruto and Hinata earlier."

Hiashi glanced at the twelve year-old boy to his side and slightly behind him. "There is no foul committed. As long as he deems you safe, Naruto will launch into a full scale attack with words the first time he meets you. My guess is he ran up to you?"

Itachi nodded. "He's like my little brother in a way."

"Hmm." Hiashi gazed back at the two children that had caused him so much confusion in the past months. "Well then. With the party over you are free to go fulfill you promise to Naruto and Hinata. Have a good day Itachi Uchiha." And Hiashi left the scene. Returning to his office to complete the paperwork he had put aside for the day.

Itachi sighed softly to himself before walking over to where Naruto and Hinata were helping pick-up. He made his footsteps heavy so that the kids would look up as he approached. Naruto's head popped up and he immediately charged at Itachi.

"You made it! See Hinata! Itachi-san made it!" Hinata then looked up and smiled sweetly before coming to stand next to Naruto.

She turned to Naruto and stuck her tongue out. "Seeeee? I told you he would come." Naruto stuck his tongue out at her while resisting the urge to kiss Hinata right there.

Itachi watched this interaction with a smile. He had seen other children in the Uchiha Compound act like this all the time. His own brother was a little too shy to act so freely but Sasuke still played and caused trouble with the other children.

"Well I'm glad you had a good party Naruto. It looks like it was lots of fun."

"Yep! We played games and the grown ups told stories and it was so much fun!" Naruto beamed at Itachi.

"Well Naruto now that I've said hello, I have to get going." At Naruto's pout Itachi quickly amended his statement. "I'm to go home and play with my little brother. Maybe you could come and play with him sometime."

Naruto thought this over. His expression evident on his face. "Okay! But I dunno if I can come play. Hinata's dad gets worried if I got outside alone. People can be mean."

Itachi's heart clenched slightly. But kept it hidden. "That's okay. You don't have to go alone. You can come with Hinata and you can even bring a grown up too."

Naruto beamed and nodded happily. "Bye Itachi-san!" He waved enthusiastically with Hinata as Itachi left the compound. They waved for a few more seconds before Itachi was out of view.

Naruto turned to Hinata. It was time for their plan to start.


	14. Confrontation with Itachi

Naruto and Hinata slipped out of the compound quietly without being seen. They tracked Itachi from behind, one they got a visual on him they transformed. The five year-olds were replaced with a brown hair, green eyed, young man and a slim, blond hair, and blue eyed young woman.

They diminished their chakra signatures and then kept along the rooftops. They kept pace with Itachi all the way across the village till they had almost reached the compound. Then they took action.

Naruto flung a kunai in Itachi's direction and the young teen immediately dodged and turned to face the spot where they were hidden. Itachi brandished his own kunai, sharingan spinning.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Itachi demanded threateningly. Naruto stepped out of the shadows and took a step forward so Hinata could stand behind and to the left of him.

"Itachi Uchiha." Naruto's voice was unrecognizable as he let some of Kurama's timbery malice seep into his tone. "We have something to discuss with you."

"And what might that be?" Itachi gave nothing away. Not a hint of curiosity. Just responding to the offer.

"The nature of your involvement and role in the quelling of the Uchiha Rebellion."

A brief flash crossed Itachi's eyes before he tightened his grip and made his face stone once more. "I have nothing to say on the matter."

A light laugh echoed from behind Naruto. It was Hinata. Her voice also disguised. "Oh but we do." She took a step so that she was shoulder to shoulder with Naruto. "You see Itachi. We have come into some information about the nature of a mission you will asked to undertake. And should you accept the mission it will mean the destruction of your clan."

Itachi stared in silence. Saying nothing. Only observing the two in front of him.

"Itachi Uchiha." Naruto's voice held an air of authority that made Itachi want to kneel like he would in front of the Hokage as he was being addressed. "My friend and I wish to avoid the total destruction of your clan."

"And why is that?" Itachi fixed his eyes on the two, reading every shift of their clothing in the slight breeze.

"Reasons we can not say. But know this. Should you accept the mission that will be given to you by Councilman Danzo, we ask you one thing." He paused. "Let the children live."

Itachi stared in confusion now. He didn't give any response to the request of the man. It was then the woman who spoke up.

"As to what you wish to qualify as children is up to you. But know that should you forgo this request. Your life will not be one of ease no matter what path you take after the deed is done."

Itachi observed the woman. She was more relaxed than the man. The man was tense with wariness while she stood there with confidence in her belief he would not attack them.

"Think of your brother when you decide your answer to our request at the time it comes. And with that, Itachi Uchiha, we shall take out leave."

And the pair disappeared with a gust of wind and a few leaves.

Itachi stood there. Still poised for attack. What had just happened. The whole encounter had taken less that three minutes. But it had felt like ages had passed between terse replies and requests.

Slowly, Itachi eased out of his crouch. He kept a kunai in hand and his senses on high alert as he walked the final distance to the front gate of the Uchiha compound. He nodded at the solo guard at the station and made his way to his home.

He entered the door with a call of "I'm home," and took off his sandals to hear the sound of Sasuke racing towards him. He turned and caught his brother as he leapt for a hug.

Swinging his brother around brother around with a small smile he remembered the man's departing warning. 'Think of your brother when you decide your answer to our request.'

What did it mean?

________

Naruto and Hinata crash landed onto Naruto's bed as the substitution jutsu dumped them out. They would need to work on that. Even if the jutsu wasn't meant for very long distances that landing was too rough. Naruto hadn't remastered the Yellow Flash technique his father used yet so extremely long distance substitution had been their only option for a hasty retreat.

It had taken enough of their chakra that the transformation broke. So a now six year-old Naruto and a five year-old Hinata were now sprawled across Naruto's bed spread.

They just laid there. Slowly settling the queasy state of their stomachs before Hinata let out a small giggle that resulted in both of them beat red and out of breath.

Hinata calmed down first. "What," gasp, "was that?!"

"I don't know!"

"It was hilarious!"

"I know!"

"You were so serious and scary!"

Naruto groaned. "I know! But he got the point didn't he."

"Yes I believe he did. You sounded like a true Hokage. I could see the little twitch he made and the spike in his chakra when you did that! He wanted to kneel in front of you!"

Naruto covered his face. "I just tried to sound like Kakashi when he got truly mad at us! I don't mean to sound like some dark-do-gooder! I just wanted him to listen!"

"He listened alright! Nee, Hokage-sama, dearest husband, do you have any other missions you want to deal out tonight?"

"Hinata!" Naruto growled out in frustration. "Quit makin fun of me! Its not nice!"

Hinata just giggled and gave Naruto a peck on the lips. "I know it's not but it's so funny!"

Naruto growled again before lunging out and wrapping Hinata in his arms. Hinata squealed and tried to get away but Naruto was too strong for her. Naruto froze and then grinned wickedly.

"Hey Hina-chan." The lilting notes he put in those words made her shiver in excitement and a bit of apprehension. "You remember what happens when you make me mad right?"

Her eyes widened. Oh no. She started to struggle even more. Naruto tsked.

"Can't get away Hina-chan." Hinata gulped before she felt his fingers ghost over her stomach. Oh no. She was done for.

She felt his hands on her stomach and then it started. She convulsed under his touch. Writhing and trying to get away. But it was useless. She couldn't maintain control of her limbs when he did this. It was so unfair! Why did she have to be so ticklish!

\--(I know what you're thinking and I am so onto you. Perverts. :p)--

Hinata writhed and squirmed and she was laughing so hard her sides ached in seconds. She tried to focus but she couldn't. Every limb and nerve in her body was protesting against the torture that was the tickling. She thrashed for about five minutes till Naruto had his fill of getting his revenge.

The tickling ceased and Hinata lay there panting. Her mouth wide open, sucking down lung fulls of air. Her eyes were closed but when she opened them and tilted her head to look into Naruto's eyes. He gulped. There was murder in those eyes.

"Sorry?"


	15. Operation neji

October had passed with little incident after Naruto's party and the beginning phases of plan Itachi. The couple could now run three laps around the village in record time without collapsing. Something that would have garnered them a lot of attention, if anyone was paying attention. Which no one was. No one payed attention to the activities of the Hyuga heir and the boy everyone had once treated like dirt. The few people that saw the pair daily were veterans that had seen it all. And after an enlightening conversation with the young pair one afternoon, everyone's mind had been put to rest with any concerns, suspicions, or worries.

So now anyone who regularly saw the young couple racing around, on the the outskirts of the village to avoid too much attention, just smiled softly at the idea of there being such bright hopeful young kids out there. Bright, kind hearted kids that wanted to make their village proud. 

Hinata and Naruto entered their cool down jog at the end of their third lap to avoid overly stiff muscles later on. They talked in between breaths about what their next move in plan Itachi should be. Sadly, they didn't know every detail involving the massacre. Just that it occurred on August 5th, and that Itachi received the mission assignment only a week in advance. They knew Itachi's reasoning and why Danzo assigned this mission. They understood that it had to be done. But they couldn't let the children die. 

Having Itachi spare the children may create a horde of Sasuke's, bent on revenge. Or having each other to cling to might make the situation better for them. They wouldn't know until after. But something they remained firm in was that the children should have a chance. 

Having finished their cool down jog, Naruto and Hinata walked into the compound. Having timed the jog to bring them directly to a side gate of the compound. They waved at the lone guard and made their way to the training hall so they could gather up their normal clothes and take a shower. Not paying much attention to their surroundings, they walked right into the training hall. Just to run right into Neji as he was leaving. The seven, six, and five year-old all fell down in a heap on the floor. 

Naruto was the first to get sat back up and he quickly analyzed the situation. Hinata still had enough energy after their run that this should work out even better than their fight in the chunnin exams. It was earlier in their lives so Neji's resentment wasn't so ingrained into his personality yet. 

Naruto popped to his feet and then pulled Hinata up before turning and offering a hand to Neji. They pale eyes boy hesitated before grasping Naruto's hand and Naruto hauled him up. Naruto let go before he plastered a medium sized smile on and launched into his spiel.

"Sorry Neji! Hinata and I just got back from runnin and we didn't see ya! Whach'ya doin in here any way?" Naruto grinned widely.

Neji looked a little put off at Naruto's enthusiasm. "I was doing some training."

"Cool! Hinata and I were gonna go do some more training too! You wanna stay?" Please stay. I've been waiting for this opportunity.

Neji paused to consider it before slowly nodding and heading back into the training room. Hinata turned to look at Naruto her question evident in her eyes.

'What are you doing?'

'Just wait and see.' Is what he replied back silently. They walked into the training hall to see Neji just standing near the middle of the room. "Watch this." With a wiggle of his eyebrows Naruto shouted, "Hey Neji, do you wanna spar with us or do you just wanna watch me and Hinata?"

Neji paused, "You can two can spar first. Then if you're not to tired I'll go against you."

Naruto caught the implication. Neji was replying to Naruto so Neji expected to fight Naruto after he was done sparing with Hinata. That wasn't what was going to happen. Hinata and Neji were going to have there reconciliation fight sooner than before and with different results. Results that wouldn't need Naruto bashing in Neji's skull later. Hinata would win a longer more drawn out fight between two even skilled fighters.

Naruto just had to give Hinata enough time to build back up her energy. And tell her the plan. He was pretty sure she understood what he was trying to do here but just in case. Whispered words disguised under the sounds of sparring would have to do.

Naruto and Hinata faced each other and with a bow they started. They kept their speed below what they normally showcased at regular training with Hiashi but they were persistent to say the least. They had to create enough noise to hide Naruto's whispers.

"Hina. You need to take out one of my arms. Make it look like an accident when I push you harder. That way Neji will fight against you. Also me being hurt will give you some time to rest and meditate for a few minutes to draw on Kuruma's chakra." Hinata gave a quick nod before jumping back and then charging at Naruto again. Naruto had one more thing to say. "Give him hell, baby."

And with a smirk Naruto started to increase his speed and aggression forcing Hinata to take a few steps back before launching her own attacks. The warning glint in Hinata's eye told Naruto it would be coming in the next few hits. Hinata swept with her foot before making a jab at Naruto left arm.

The arm fell limp at his side and Naruto made a show of fake pain as he jumped back. He grabbed his numb arm and mock glared at Hinata. "You did it again Hina!"

Hinata stalled before racing over to Naruto. "I'm so sorry Naruto! I didn't mean to! I just took the opening!"

Neji moved from his place to where the pair was standing and activated his byukugan. Naruto's chakra point was completely sealed in his left arm. Making any movement in the arm impossible. Neji looked at Hinata. "How did you do that?"

Hinata grimaced and gave Naruto another apologetic smile. "I have Naruto's points memorized and I went for the one in his arm when he started to fall. I completely forgot it was supposed to be a fun training spar." She now glared at Naruto. "It's your fault for pressing me too hard. You know I'm better at taijutsu than you."

Naruto's indignant "Hey!" was lost on Neji's ears as he replayed Hinata's statement. Hinata was better at taijutsu than Naruto? Even with the evidence in-front of him Neji was hard pressed to believe that his weak little cousin who had been the root cause of his fathers death was that strong.

Neji focused back on the present time as he heard a statement that caught his attention.

"Well since I'm done for. Do you wanna fight Hinata, Neji?"

Neji considered this. He wanted to see how much his cousin had changed since she started her friendship with Naruto. Neji knew his cousin had improved a lot. but she was still weak in his mind. Beating her would only prove what he already knew. Naruto looked at his cousin and gave a firm nod. "I would like to spar with you Hinata-sama."


	16. Neji Learns

Naruto sat at the side of the ring while a trusted branch family member worked on opening up his chakra path. Hiashi was busy so Hinata had gone to fetch the only other family member who was even close to fully aware of what Naruto and Hinata were capable of. Hiashi had asked the two to consider bringing another adult into the secret so that they could have someone to supervise them when he had to be gone to meeting or on trips. So far, Hinata's second cousin Kara had proved useful to have in the know.

A powerful ninja in her own right, Kara knew the basics of medical ninjutsu and treated them whenever an injury occurred form going overboard in training. She had freed Naruto's chakra points multiple times after sparring sessions where Hinata let loose in order to regain her ability and prowess with her byakugan.

So now Naruto sat on the edge of the room watching as Hinata meditated for a few minutes and sipped some water. Neji had agreed to letting Hinata rest a few minutes before their fight. But her time was almost up.

Kara continued to massage his arm with little bits a chakra. Slowly guiding it along his pathway. Nudging at the seal Hinata had made. It hurt but Naruto knew that it would hurt more if he waited to get treatment. 

Hinata opened her eyes and stood up with the grace Naruto remembered from before. This was the grace that pervaded Hinata's body whenever she was in the zone and had a taste for blood. Not literally, but Naruto had seen the damage an angered Hinata could do. Naruto almost felt bad for Neji. But the boys doubts and condescending feelings about his cousin needed to come to an end. And getting his ass handed to him was a good way to make him realize that his cousin wasn't the weak little girl she used to be.

Hinata moved to the center of the ring and waited for Neji to face her. Outwardly she looked determined but she didn't look all that threatening.

'Hah. She may not look like it but that woman is scary.' Kurama's growl rattled through Naruto's skull.

'Kurama? Since when did you wake back up?'

'Since she started to draw on the chakra I gave her. That girl never ceases to amaze me. The flexibility and changing nature of her chakra is something to behold. She has almost completely absorbed and integrated my chakra into her own. It now flows through her like mine does in you. Granted there is only about half the normal amount in her, compared to what I pump through your paths when you are completely calm. But it's scary to say the least. After this we may want to consider splitting me up a bit more. Not enough to make her register as a jinjuriki but enough that she could throw up a red chakra shield in dire times.'

Naruto hummed internally. 'Not a bad idea. We'll have to ask after the fight when we are alone.'

Kurama nodded and settled in to watch the fight before he would drift off to sleep again. Since Naruto was still living his relatively laid back life style of being a kid, Kurama didn't have much to do. So he had restarted his habit of sleeping most of the time. He might have a more interesting time if they went through with the plan they had just come up with. Teaching Hinata how to do what Naruto learned through trial and error would be fun.

Naruto focused on the fight before him. Hinata was moving like the warrior he knew she was. Striking with grace and power that only hinted at what she once was capable of. They were only a few minutes into the fight but Neji was already struggling to keep up under the onslaught of Hinata's attack.

Naruto just smirked. His wife was amazing.

\--------

Hinata ducked under Neji's arm and jabbed her arm forward trying to hit one of his chakra points. But Neji wasn't about to allow the fight to end so quickly. He twisted to the side before aiming at her side. She saw the blow coming and smacked his hand away with the back of her hand before launching up on a spinning kick that Neji ducked to avoid. Hinata landed in a crouch before launching forward to slam her palm into Neji's shoulder throwing him off balance.

He recovered and launched his own barrage of hits that Hinata deflected with ease. She swept at his legs but he side stepped and then launched a punch towards her face. Hinata bent back at the same time kicking up her foot to connect with Neji's chest. She landed on her hands and pushed up flipping back onto her feet to catch the off balance Neji by surprise with her quick movements.

She launched a barrage of hits. Neji managed to regain his footing and did his best to regain control of the fight. But it was useless under the onslaught of Hinata's fists. Neji took two steps back to collect himself momentarily before launching himself at Hinata in an attempt to take his cousin down.

That didn't happen. Instead Neji found himself once more on the defensive. Doing everything in his power to block the speed of Hinata's powerful and potentially devastating blows. While under the rain of Hinata's blows two errant thoughts crossed Neji's mind.

One. She must have been going easy on Naruto or they were tricking me.

Two. She is not weak.

And that was the truth. His cousin was not the weak girl who was undeserving of her position as heir. She was strong. Incredibly so. Neji did his best to block her hits but he felt the impact of blows he couldn't stop. She was going to win. And he was going to lose. 

And he found that he was okay with that. It served him right. He had scorned his cousin for her timid and kind hearted nature. But now here she stood, beating him. Showing the true strength that she hid behind that kind smile and unwillingness to fight without cause. Neji's arms slowed as he tired.

He felt more and blows connect with his body as his guard continued to get more holes as he grew tired from the constant onslaught. Then he felt it. The tight pinch in both his arms that told him that his arms had been immobilized. He felt them drop and smack against his sides.

Hinata stood back. Her gaze still on him as she straightened out of her fighters stance. They stood in silence before Neji looked up at his cousin from his position on the floor where he fell out of exhaustion. He looked at her and spoke the words that caused a happy grin to appear on her face. 

"You win."


	17. Christmas and a Birthday

It was now December. Two days before Christmas. Naruto and Hinata had been back for five months, and seven days. Or just 160 days. In that time they had trained, started to save the Uchiha clan, celebrated a birthday, and reconnected with family. They had gone on date nights while transformed back into their older selves. Now bi-weekly regulars at restaurants around the village. Rumors had spread about the mysterious couple that was only ever seen on dates. On the off weeks or any days they had free the two would have their own private dates, like picnics in the forest, or just camping out in Naruto's living room spending time together. The one date they could go on as their now six and almost six year old selves were the times they went to Ichiraku's.

They went about once a week since they both loved it and Teuchi loved to seat his favorite customers. He would listen as they talked about the training they had been doing and recent events in their lives. Adding in his own tales and doing his best to help make the meal fun for the two kids that had made their way into his heart alongside his own daughter. 

As Christmas and Hinata's birthday drew near, Naruto found himself wondering what to get her for a gift. It would be their first Christmas as a married couple. And even under the circumstances he wanted to make it special. He had considered one option but decided that it would be a little embarrassing. He then moved on to thinking about actual physical gifts. Hinata wasn't one for material possessions. She had told him multiple times that it didn't matter what their life was like as long as she had him by her side. 

Naruto was walking around the village by himself. Hinata had to attend a meeting with Hiashi as she was still his heir so far. They had talked the matter of her being the heir to the clan and decided that when Hanabi was a few years older, maybe five like Hinata was when she started, they would ask Hiashi to make Hanabi the heir. Though Hinata was better suited to the role this time around, they had both seen the fine young lady Hanabi had become. Hanabi had the level head that also came with a stubborn streak to do what was best for the clan. Hinata just wanted to pickup where her life had restarted when the time came.

She wanted to officially remarry Naruto on the same wedding day, she wanted to raise a family together, she wanted to see Naruto take up the Hokage robe and hat like he was destined to. She wanted to see what the world could become. She wanted to see her cousin live out his full life. She wanted to see the impact Naruto could make on the world one more time. And if she had to relive the mission to the moon again too, she would. All so she could end up back at that blissful moment. That moment when she realized that everything would be okay. And that everything was going right.

Naruto walked past the jewelry store. A small shop that had been outfitted with the best security a man could buy. And suddenly Naruto had his gift. He dashed into an alley and transformed into his older version that he used for dates with Hinata. He had enough money on him to pay the immediate down payment. He should be able to find one really close or ask for a rush order to have it ready by the night of Hinata's birthday. It would cost him but it was worth it. She obviously wouldn't be able to wear it on her finger but she could put it on a necklace.

The bell above the door chimed a greeting and Naruto was greeted by the attendant at the counter. 

"Greetings sir. What can I help you with today."

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "My wife lost her ring on a mission and I was hoping to find a replacement for either Christmas or her birthday which is in a few days."

"I see. Well I hope I can help you. Are you looking for an exact copy or just something similar?"

"I was hoping to find an exact copy but if its close that is okay too. It's the thought that counts right?"

The man laughed. "I guess it is. Well why don't you describe the ring. Or do you maybe have a picture or drawing of it?"

"I don't have a picture or drawing with me but I may be able to sketch it if you have a piece of paper."

The kind man smiled. "I'll go get you some paper. Don't you worry. We'll find a ring."

\---------

It was Christmas morning. Naruto was snuggled up next to Hinata, holding her close. He wanted to give her her present before they had to part ways so now he had to wake her up. He lightly kissed her cheek. No reaction. Her nose. Stirred slightly. Her lips. A slight eye flutter. 

Naruto then smirked and bent to nibble on her ear. Hinata's eyes flew open and she whirled to smack Naruto on the shoulder. She caught his smirk and stopped before doing much damage. A blush was heavily dusted across her face as she covered the attacked ear.

"Why did you do that?"

"Cuz you needed to wake up Hina-hime."

Hinata raised an eyebrow. He only brought out that nickname if he'd done something she didn't know about yet.

"What did you do?" Her curiosity won over any sense of anger left from the ear incident.

Naruto chuckled. "Nothing. I just wanted to give you your present."

"My present?"

Naruto grinned. "Yep."

"What is it?"

"Mah. Hina-hime! You know that's not how it works." She growled at him slightly. "Alright love. Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

She glared at him before doing as told. She closed her eyes and focused on the sound of Naruto's breathing as he rustled around for something. She felt him grab her hand and turn it. She then felt something cool slide over her finger. She then felt the sensation of Naruto's lips on her skin.

"You can open your eyes now." Hinata opened her eyes and looked down at her hand and gasped. There it was! Her ring! It was her ring from back before the jump! She looked up at Naruto and launched herself at him in a flurry of kisses on his face and neck. Naruto chuckled deeply and then grabbed her chin and pulled her to him so he could kiss her. Their tongues danced for a minute before they broke apart smiling and in need of breath.

"I can't believe it! You found it! Or I guess you got me the same one! You don't know how much I missed the feel of it on my hand!" She kissed him again. Just a short sweet one.

Naruto laughed. "It's our first Christmas married. Even under the circumstances. I wanted to do something special and I figured this was the best way. Just so you know this counts as your birthday present too."

Hinata giggled. "It doesn't matter to me. All that matters is having you here with me."

Naruto sighed and pressed his forehead against his wife's. With all the craziness around them he was glad to have her with him. She was what was keeping him sane through all of this. Without her he would have never even gotten this far. Sure he could have gone to some other village and tried to cope with the loss. But if he was completely honest with himself. There was no life without Hinata. Now that he had her. He was never letting her go.


	18. Birthday Morning

After a wonderful Christmas, the couple was tired out. They had a day and a half to rest before the craziness of the clan heir's birthday ensued. If Naruto thought his party was big and overdone, Hinata's blew his out of the water. Decorating and then a large meal had all happened the night before Hinata's actual birthday. The day of was just crazy. 

Naruto and Hinata had started out the morning like they always did. With a kiss and then Naruto popping away to his room to change clothes. He dressed more formal than he normally did. He didn't put on a kimono yet as he was waiting till the actual party to have to deal with the extra fabric. Once done and ready to go, Naruto then, instead of going straight to the breakfast hall, wandered the hallways between his and Hinata's rooms. 

He was giving Hinata time to change into her yukata. Even though it was the middle of winter, Hinata was going to be wearing a thicker style yukata until the party. And instead of heading to the breakfast hall at all he first went to Hinata's room to walk with her. It was her special day. Now that they were both six again they felt a little bit older again and more in control. Granted being able to claim one more year would do little in having to deal with other adults but what did they care about that. They were getting there.

Naruto knocked on Hinata's door and as the door slid to the side, Naruto was greeted with a sight that stole every breath from his body. Six year old Hinata was standing before him in a simple yukata that still stole his breath away. The pattern was for that of a young girl because that's what she was. But Hinata carried the the dress the same way she had worn her uchikake (the formal wedding dress) on their wedding day.

A simple design of a base black with colorful flowers scattered across the fabric made his eyes go wide. A simple obi around her waist wouldn't make anyone else think it, but it accented Hinata's young figure in a way that Naruto appreciated. Her hair was still short though she was letting it grow out now that she knew Naruto liked to play with her long locks while they cuddled. 

The dusting of a blush on her cheeks made Naruto's heart pound. She was beautiful. In every sense of the word. It didn't matter to him that her body was only six. So was his! He had said it before but he would say it everyday till the end of his existence. He loved her. 

Naruto felt a tightening in his chest and didn't know what it was till some part of his brain remembered to breath. He sucked down a deep breath before offering her his arm so that he could escort her to the breakfast room. She blushed deeper before grabbing his arm and allowing him to walk her down the hall.

They passed a few people in the halls who just chuckled and congratulated Hinata on her birthday. They jokingly told Naruto to never let go or Hinata would get away from him. Little did they know that she wasn't going anywhere. She didn't want to. She had never been happier than right here holding onto Naruto's arm as she walked in her silly sandals.

Hinata was loving every moment she was together with Naruto. Every look, every touch, every word he sent her way made her heart pound. She still hadn't gotten over her blushing. She probably never would. But at least now she could take some of his light teasing before she started to blush too badly. 

As they walked arm in arm towards the breakfast hall, Hinata continued to sneak glances at the face Naruto was making. It was a set grin of determination and pride. She may be a bit vain but she was pretty sure that pride was about the fact that she was his and that she wouldn't have it any other way. Why would she? She had everything in the world right here. 

They made it to the door of the breakfast hall and Naruto slowly let go of her arm. Not wanting to let go but knowing that they weren't ready for the questions Hiashi would try and ask. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Both content and happy to just be them. Even in the messed up situation that was their lives right now. Naruto reached forward and slid the door open before stepping back to allow Hinata to go through first.

He heard the approving hums and Hanabi's squeals of delight at how pretty her sister looked. Naruto stepped in behind Hinata, sliding the door shut softly. Hiashi was still seated but Hanabi had escaped from Natsu and was now standing right by Hinata oo-ing and aw-ing over the dress.

"What d'ya think Hanabi-chan? Doesn't Hinata look pretty" Naruto smirked at the quick look Hinata gave him.

"Suuper pwetty! Like, like a, um. What somethin that's super pwetty Onii-san?"

"Hmm let me think." Naruto tapped his chin and triedto look like he was concentrating really hard. then he snapped his fingers. "Flowers! Flowers are really pretty!"

Hanabi nodded in agreement before turning back to face Hinata. "Onee-chan is super pwetty! Like a flower!" Hanabi beamed up at Hinata with a smile a mile wide.

Hinata laughed. "Thank you Hanabi-chan. Now why don't you go back and finish breakfast."

"Okay, Onee-chan!" And with that Hanabi raced back to where she had been sitting and started to eat again. 

Naruto took a seat a the table while Hinata walked over to her father to greet him. Hiashi complimented Hinata on the dress and bade her to sit and eat. Hinata walked back to sit next to Naruto. She took her seat. being careful to arrange her skirts and sleeves carefully so that she wouldn't get them wrinkled or dirty as she ate. All arranged, Hinata tucked into her meal.

Light conversation carried between Hiashi and Natsu. Mainly about what Hanabi had been up to lately and what Natsu would be doing with Hanabi during the party. Natsu was an interesting person. Her main charge was Hanabi but she also was the one who had accompanied Hinata when she had asked to go to the park that first time so long ago. To Hinata, Natsu had never filled the mother role missing from Hinata's life but she had for Hanabi. Even though she was a maid and nanny, she had become a vital part of their little dysfunctional family. Hiashi continued to make small talk while Naruto and Hinata finished eating. 

Throughout the entire meal, unknown to the others of the table, Hinata and Naruto managed to keep their hands linked out of view. Hinata sighed when she felt Naruto's hand loosen as he stood up. She knew he would be going but she still didn't like any time they had to separate. Naruto had told her he would be running a quick errand last night and the time had come. 

Naruto bowed to Hiashi, said goodbye to Natsu and Hanabi, and then gave Hinata a grin that sent her heart fluttering. And then he was gone. She missed him already.


	19. Hinata's Lonely Morning

Now Hinata Hyuga would not describe herself as clingy. More of, not liking it when Naruto had to go. Whether it was because she had to go to meeting with Hiashi or times like these where Naruto ran off somewhere without telling her where till he got back. It was different back in their time. Then she could have gone and talked to Kiba, Shino, Kurenai-sensei, Ino, Ten-ten, or even Sakura when she wasn't busy at the hospital. But currently she had no one to talk to when Naruto left. 

Wait. I actually do! It continued to slip Hinata's mind no matter how many times she reminded herself. She was slowly building her relationship with Neji up to what it had been in the old timeline before his death. His death still haunted her even though Neji was healthy right now. 

So Hinata set out in search of Neji. Now Neji was not a hard person to find. He was either with his tutors or in the training hall. Hinata herself had tested out of the need for tutors a month after they had come back. Hiashi decided it was in the best interest to not waste any time in training his daughter and Naruto. Naruto had shown his prowess in everything but math. Hiashi hadn't even been that surprised at that point.

Hinata made her way through the halls, gliding along even in her silly shoes. She received the well wishes for her birthday with a smile. Since she and Naruto had come back the relations between the branch families and the main house had eased greatly. Hinata was even working on her father about easing the Caged Bird seal on the branch family. She was working with Naruto on a way to rewrite the Caged Bird seal to just seal the Byakugan upon death with no way to trigger it prematurely. The seal mark would also be smaller and less noticeable. The mark could also be moved to the side of the temple so it could reasonably be hidden with slightly longer bangs or hair at the front of the face. The concepts they had worked on so far left behind a light blue mark on each temple next to the eyes. One mark per eye. 

It was developmental and would need to be presented to the entire clan but they were sure it would go through. The mark would seal the eyes and then scourge any genetic markers from the deceased. The only downside so far was if the deceased was immediately revived like with medical ninjutsu the damage would already be done.

They didn't have a way to put a possible delay on it without adding a loop hole that would make the seal pointless. If the eyes were taken immediately before the seal could do its dirty work then all clan secrets were out in the open. It was a difficult situation and they would have to imply the risks needed. They could try to incorporate a single trigger function where the in question Hyuga could grant a trusted team mate or someone who could activate the seal if the Hyuga was truly dead with no chance at revival. But that could then be held against the Hyuga and backfire as well.

They didn't have an immediate solution but Hinata was happy to know she was doing something. She had made it to the training hall and opened the door. She peered inside and was happy to see Neji inside. He was drilling his gentle fist style. Neji was young but he was on his way to being a master. In the old time Neji had achieved mastery of the gentle fist style by the time the war started. Hinata watched Neji for a few more minute. 

Neji had seen she was there but was content to let his cousin be until she either grabbed his attention or he was done. He reasoned that Naruto had probably gone somewhere and Hinata had stayed behind and was now in search of company. He didn't know it but he was spot on. 

Hinata just stood next to the doorway inside the building and waited patiently. What she had in mind to talk to Neji about could wait. She watched as Neji neared the end of the drill sequence. Finally Neji stood there breathing deeply but not excessively. He turned to Hinata and greeted her.

"Hinata-sama. What brings you here?"

"Naruto is running an errand and I had something I'd like to discuss with you."

Neji internally flinched at how mature his cousin sounded. Until Naruto came into her life she had been timid and shy, rarely speaking up. Even after then it was still different. She had kept a child like tone in her voice. Neji had realized after that day a month ago that Naruto and Hinata had been fooling them all.

A conversation with Hiashi had Neji reeling with news and revelations. The truth about his fathers death, and the short lived anger at not being told, and other emotions that had coursed through him. But after a week he had come to terms with what had happened and had since been participating in Hinata and Naruto's training. It had thrown him off once again how advanced his cousin and Naruto were. 

Hinata knew the gentle fist style inside and out she just didn't have enough strength behind it to be devastating in a fight. She would be a formidable opponent as he well knew now, but she had more strength training to do. Her accuracy though is what scared him. Hiashi had set up a series of dummy with hidden points that Hinata had to hit. The points were like pencil marks on the inside of the dummy. Neji had missed five out of the fifty points. 

Hinata hit all of them in half the time it took Neji. Naruto had cheered for her and given her a quick seemingly friendly hug. Hiashi may have bought it but Neji didn't. Hinata and Naruto's relationship had surpassed friendship. He didn't think his cousin no matter how mature, would have a romantic relationship. But this time, he was wrong.

Neji looked at his cousin. "What would you like to discuss?"

"Naruto and I have been experimenting with something that greatly concerns the branch family and as someone affected by it we wanted to discuss it with you. And since I have the time I am here to talk."

Neji nodded. "What is it?"

Hinata took a deep breath. "We have been working on a way to replace the Caged Bird seal. The new form of sealing would be for every Hyuga. No matter what status. Instead of the sprawling seal across the forehead the seal with contained in a light blue mark on the temple near each eye. The mark can continue to be hidden by a headband if wished but the marks are much less obvious."

Neji just stared slack jawed as Hinata continued. "After time the marking will become seen as a normal clan marking like the Inuzuka facial tatoos. As a sign of faith in the idea, if the majority of the clan approves the idea them I will be the first one to receive the marking. The marking has no premature trigger. it activates immediately upon death sealing the eyes and destroying any genetic markers that could compromise clan bloodline secrets.

"Our only issue is that it activates once the chakra system shuts down so that means even if the ninja is revived by medical ninjutsu then the Byakugan is gone with no hope of recovery."

Neji still stared. Silence reigned in the hall. Finally Neji gulped. "What?"


	20. Naruto's Errand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Halfway through part 1!

Naruto's errand was turning out well. He doused his chakra down to that of a normal kid his age. A hard feat but he managed. He made his way through town. He noticed a rather remarkable decrease of the number of snide remarks made as he went past. He had made a point to walk through town a few time as himself while in Hinata's and Natsu's company. And on a very rare occasion, with Hiashi and his bodyguard as they would stroll through the town on their way to a meeting. Naruto would walk with Hiashi and Hinata while the bodyguard followed behind dutifully. He would then say goodbye to Hinata and Hiashi before going to work on his own practice. Mainly jutsu practice or getting his chakra control back up to muster.

Hinata could do all her training in the training hall because she was a close range fighter with small scale jutsu. Naruto as mid-to-long range fighter with his massive and destructive jutsu needed to train outside where he couldn't damage any buildings. He had almost reached a chakra control level where he felt confident in trying the rasengan. He didn't know if he'd have to go through the steps again or if he could just do it after a few tries.

He wouldn't even try to relearn sage jutsu without Jiraiya or Fukasaku. He didn't have enough control over his chakra to even think he was capable of doing that on his own. He would need to do his other training through Jiraiya first. He could do a lot of it on his own but he'd need his god father for some of it. Like rewriting his seal. 

Naruto was good, great even! But he couldn't handle the complexity of rewriting Kurama's seal without potentially hurting Kurama or himself in the process. The ever changing plan was currently for him to reconnect with Jiraiya before he turned ten so that he could remain ahead of schedule and be ready for the challenges that would be thrown in his face if things stayed consistent this time through. They probably wouldn't stay the same, considering all they had changed so far. Hinata and his plans were constantly changing and shifting, but Naruto knew somethings couldn't be avoided. If he showed enough maturity that the Akatsuki caught notice, they might even come after his sooner. And he was not ready for that level of a fight by a long shot.

Naruto paused in his wandering and ducked into an alley to transform into his altered older version. With a smile he popped into the book store and after greeting the man at the counter he scanned the shelves for the book he wanted. It took a bit because it wasn't as well placed as Jiraiya's other books but he soon found it. The Tales of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi. 

Naruto had read this book many times before the jump but he wanted to have a copy again. He ignored the Icha Icha series and made his way to the counter to pay. He left with a smile and the book wrapped in a plastic bag to protect it from the elements of Konoha's winter. He walked along as he made his way to the jewelry store he had gotten Hinata's ring from. He had gone out last night for about an hour and cleaned some money off of drunks at the bar. 

Unlike his teacher in the game of cards, Naruto rarely lost. He wasn't perfect at the game but he could hold his own and made some money five out of six games. And when he lost he only lost a little. It wasn't a steady mean of income and he'd leave the table behind him as soon as possible, but when money was needed he could get it. He and Hinata had even gone in and won a couple rounds of Euchre (yu-ker)(a card game that plays with partners) on the nights that it was the game of choice. They had cleaned out the house that night. He chuckled at the memory. By himself, he made a reasonable sum in that short hour so he was going in to make another payment to the jewelry shop owner.

He popped into the shop and a short conversation about Hinata's reaction and he was off to his final stop. Itachi had taken Christmas day itself off to spend with his family. The older ANBU had filled in where he was needed but now two days later everyone was back on the job. And if the files Naruto had sneaked a peak at when Lord Third had left him alone in his office a few days ago where right, Itachi should be stationed near here.

Lord Third needed to step up his game on being more suspicious. Naruto had danced around the Hokage once again on that day. The Third Hokage still had no idea of the Hyuga's involvement in Naruto's life. Naruto had started having a clone spend the most nights in his apartment just to keep up appearances but otherwise Naruto had fully moved into the Hyuga compound. He had more trinkets and personal touches in his Hyuga compound room than he ever had in his whole apartment. The gifts from his birthday littered the area. Posters on the walls, clothes in the closet, tools in the storage compartment, a picture of his father and mother on a shelf.

The picture. Hinata had Hiashi pull some strings and had gone digging through the storage room that held everything from Minato and Kushina's house. She had found him pictures and trinkets that had belonged to his parents. It had been an amazing gift and he had kissed Hinata senseless once they were alone. 

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts when he felt that spark he had remembered as Itachi's. Though dampened because he was hiding, Naruto could still that it was Itachi. He marked the spot and kept walking until he would be out of Itachi's range of concern before ducking out of the way once again and taking on another transformation. He then flickered to five feet from where Itachi was hidden.

"You!" Itachi's sudden cry of surprise was unprofessional but expected. What would you do if someone who had no doubts been on your thoughts a lot, suddenly appeared in front of you when no one was to know where you were?

"Yes. Me. Now Itachi, I don't have much time." Naruto rumbling voice was back as he disguised it. "I am here about Councilman Danzo."

"What about him?" Itachi had removed the illusion he was hiding under. He hadn't moved but Naruto could see him now.

"After you complete your final mission for him, do the world a favor and remove that grease stain."

Itachi blinked. "What?"

"You know what I mean. After you complete the task he gives you in six months. Take him out. He is corrupt and power hungry. He believes he has the villages best interest at heart. Taking the blame and being the scape goat. But he has done too much in the name of good, that the black is starting to show through the paint."

"How do you know all this?"

"That is the question isn't it Itachi-san. You may choose to hate me later if you want to. But for now you can be assured I am as invested in this villages future as you are."

Naruto and Itachi stared at each other for a minute before Itachi nodded. He'd believe the words of warning and act on the requests of the pair. Naruto turned to leave but then turned back.

"Also Itachi-san. It would be in your best interest to have the younger children of the Uchiha clan form strong friendships. They'll need a place to stay in the aftermath. My suggestion is the Hyuga or anyone else you see fit."

"Wait! What..." Itachi's pleading question died on his lips as the figure was already gone. Itachi's mind raced. Organizing and realizing many things from the stranger's words. Six months. That's how long he had until the coup had to be stopped. The children. His mind didn't want to think about it but he knew what had been asked of him now. The couple had asked him to spare the lives of the Uchiha children when the time came for the clan to fall for the protection of Konoha.

The weight of the world settle on young Itachi's shoulders as he put the illusion back in place to resume his duties of guarding this precious village. Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't his clan see that this was not the way to fix the injustice done to them? Why?


	21. Party and a Suprise

Hinata smiled as she looked around the large banquet hall. Everyone was milling around and having fun. Some of the elders were making, albeit rather tense, small talk with lower branch members but they were talking. The lower branch members had that little nervous bounce to their stance but everyone was having fun and getting along.

Hinata turned to face the entrance of the hall. She could feel Naruto approaching. He hadn't told her what errand he was going on but she had a guess that the reason he didn't tell her was because it was something semi-dangerous and Naruto wanted her to enjoy her day. Stupid boy. She could enjoy the horrors of the Fourth Great Ninja again, just as long as he stayed by her side.

Hinata shook her head at Naruto as he opened the door and walked in. No loud shout, no grand entrance. Just opened the door and walked in. She smiled. He could still be rambunctious when he wanted too, because he was still young. Naruto had gone through more hardships than most but he was still a teen at heart. He acted out, got angry, and got confused. But Hinata could appreciate the subtle gesture he was making by not making himself the center of attention. 

Naruto made his way across the room towards her. Hinata blushed slightly at the smirk he gave her. Hinata had gotten over most of her timidity and shyness but she still blushed every now and then when Naruto was involved. The looks he would send her way would almost always make her blush. Naruto reached her side and grabbed her hand and quickly drug her out of the way so that he could probably tell her whatever it was he had gone to do.

To her surprise naruto actualy gave her a peck on the cheek. While that was nothing big it was the fact that they had the attention of some of the other Hyuga clan members on them that made it big. Hinata burst into a scarlet flame and her stutter made a reappearance.

"N-n-n-n-nar-ruto!" She covered her face and heard the chuckles of the other clan members.

"Happy birthday Hinata!" Naruto called out loudly before sending her a secret smirk and wink. "I didn't know what to get'ya so the guy at the shop said to give'ya a kiss!" More chuckles and the few glares Naruto had pinned on the back of his head eased and then turned away. 

Hinata was still a blushing mess. She hadn't been this flustered since before they had started dating! It was just a small peck on the cheek for goodness sake! But her heart was pounding and her face was flushed and she still couldn't form words right. She stayed quiet for another minute before she dropped her hand to glare, embarrassed, at Naruto.

"D-," She took a deep breath. "Don't do that again." While the adults could interpret that remark how they wanted Naruto knew the meaning Hinata implied. Hinata didn't like being so flustered in public. It caused her more embarrassment. Naruto just smirked. Hinata was not telling him to never kiss her again. She was telling him to not do it in front of so many people. 

Naruto decided to taunt his wife a little. He may have to pay for it later but he wanted to have some fun. He tilted his head to the side and pouted a little. "Why Hina-chan?"

A slight flare up on her cheeks had Hinata glaring at her husband. Only he could make her feel this way and it made her mad and made her heart flutter at the same time because she loved him so much. "B-because it's embarrassing."

"Why's it embarrassing?" Naruto was going to pay for this later but Hinata couldn't hit him now. not with people watching.

"Because it is!"

Naruto chuckled and Hinata glared. Chuckles came from around the room and Hinata fought the embarrassment and didn't blush again. She continued to glare at Naruto until his grin broke and he whispered, "You're not really mad, are you?"

Hinata just glared. Naruto gulped and backed up comically. "Ya'know what I'm gonna go get somethin' ta drink."

And off he dashed. More laughter from around the room as Hinata glared in the direction Naruto went before sighing with a small smile. She still could scare that boy witless. She turned and made her way over to where her father was standing, talking to a few mid-level branch family members. She made her way to the group and the branch-family leader, Kaishi, if she remembered right, paused to give a slight bow and wish her well on her birthday. Hinata returned her thanks before settling in at her fathers side to just listen to the conversation for a few minutes before Naruto came sneaking back so they could go play and relax.

The two men were talking about the training process every member of the clan went through and how it could be improved. Hinata listened before she found an opportunity to intercede politely.

"Kaishi-san, while it is a good idea to improve the training the other children go through I think a different approach might work better."

Kaishi was stunned for a second before nodding at her, "And what do you propose Hinata-sama?"

Hinata smiled. He was taking her seriously, she would remember him. "I propose building a more obstacle course like playground. One that focuses on things like climbing and moving quickly. Perfectly disguised as a regular playground but it would provide more subtle training. Allowing the kids to stay care free while getting more training."

Kaishi and her father paused to think about it. Kaishi nodded and her father followed suit a few seconds later. "A good idea Hinata-sama. I'll talk to the other families about this and see what we can come up with." Hinata nodded in return and then after excusing herself she left to wander the crowds some more.

She noticed the happy faces and how everyone was relaxed and talking. Even the elders had relaxed a bit more. Hinata watched as people slipped in and out of the banquet hall, probably switching in and out for guard duty. To keep up the appearance Hiashi had asked for ANBU help again but Itachi was not one of the three ANBU stationed around the compound. If Hinata had sensed correctly, Kakashi was among those guarding the compound but she couldn't be sure. 

Hinata decided to step out-side for a minute. She stepped into the crisp winter air and breathed deeply. It was so weird to see everyone again. So many had died in the war and then in the destruction that led to the couple coming back. She had gotten over her shock in the first few days but every now and then it would hit her. She would see faces in the crowd and want to run up and hug them but she couldn't because they didn't know her yet.

She took a deep breath. She could feel the change in the air. Everything was constantly shifting and becoming new and different she was having a hard time keeping up. She compared her life before the jump to now. Her previous sixth birthday had been a small affair because of the tense relations between the family. Hinata had not been making the proper progress and was showing her too gentle side. It would only be a few more years before their relationship broke and Hinata let Hanabi win the sparring match for the title of heiress.

Now she was standing outside a packed banquet hall, the party inside helping to build bonds and make sure that Hanabi would be a well received heiress when the time came. A four year age gap between the girls would be overlooked. By making herself less of a focus and having Hanabi be the center of the clan when the time came the transition would go smoothly.

Hinata sighed again. She had so much going on in her mind. But all thoughts fled when she felt a touch on her shoulder.


	22. Time to Fight

Hinata spun to face her attacker, byakugan blazing. But paused to see a tense postured Naruto standing next to her. He held a finger to his lips, glanced around quickly, and pulled her away as fast as they could go. They slipped around corners until they were far away from the banquet hall. Only then did Naruto nod and Hinata asked the question on her mind.

"What was that for!" She yelled in a hushed whisper.

"Enemies in village. Akatsuki. No cloak but Kisame is walking down the main stretch right now."

Hinata blanched. That was unexpected. They hadn't known about any Akatsuki activity so early on in their lives. Especially activity that would have a member walking down Konoha streets in the middle of the day. What was Kisame doing here? "How do you know?!"

Naruto had the gall to smirk slightly. "My sensory range just increased and he walked into my range. I'd recognize him anywhere." His eyes unfocused as he concentrated for a second. He pointed in a direction towards the main shopping district.

She nodded and turned her byakugan in that direction. Her range was no where near what it once was, but she could hopefully pick out the swordsman. She looked over the city. So many people wandered the streets that she had to concentrate and look for the giant blue figure. She barely picked him out at the edges of her vision. He was strolling through the village, a transformation in place but he was still in the village. They knew that there wasn't anything massive planned but this could be their chance to get a lead on the Akatsuki ahead of schedule. 

They wouldn't be able to beat the swordsman, maybe just shake him up enough to get him interested and get him talking and boasting. If they could get the Akatsuki to focus elsewhere for a bit, they could feed information to Hiashi and get them captured and taken care of before hand. It could cause bigger problems but getting them dealt with quickly was needed.

"What are we going to do?" Hinata looked to Naruto. It would be his call on any action they took. He was the heavy hitter of the two, so he knew what fights they could handle and what ones they couldn't.

Naruto pinched his lips together. "Draw r follow him out of the village and then get him talking. We might not get much or even anything but first things first is getting him out of here."

Hinata nodded. "What about my father?"

Naruto sighed. "Tell him something came up. If he presses for answers make a deal with him. He needs to know more anyway. If this goes the way it should we'll need someone with influence to get stuff done."

Hinata nodded before they took off just as quickly and quietly as they had left. They made it back to the banquet hall and slipped inside with a nod to the branch family members standing around the door.

They wove their way across the room towards Hiashi. Nods and fake smiles were acted out and plastered in place. The situation was tense and they had something to do but the act was necessary to keep up. They finally made it to Hiashi and Naruto stood back as Hinata added herself to the conversation and then quietly asked for a word with her father.

They made their way to a corner which cleared out when the occupants saw a serious faced Hiashi and Hinata headed their way. Naruto joined them and they faced Hiashi.

"What's going on?" Straight to the point. Hiashi knew that something was serious.

"Something has come up and Hinata and I need to deal with it quickly. her absence will be noticed. So we need a cover story and you're the best option, sir."

"Why does Hinata have to go?"

"I'm the only one who can watch his back. Father I have to go. We don't have time. And no, you can't send anyone with us. It will cause to many question that can't be answered yet."

"Why should I? You are only six. No matter how advanced you are no child should go rushing off into danger!"

"Father, we really don't have time."

"If it is so important take one or all of the ANBU. They are trained to be discreet and keep secrets."

Hinata and Naruto shook their heads. "No one else."

"You two are being incredibly stubborn."

"We will make a deal sir."

"What deal?"

"We will tell you some of the truth that you want to know."

Hiashi paused. He was deathly curious about what had happened to his daughter and Naruto but this was unreasonable. It didn't matter. His curiosity was not worth his daughter's safety. Hiashi shook his head back at the two. "I will not allow you two to run off without someone else with you. Especially if it is straight into danger."

Hinata sighed. This was not going how they expected and they were losing time. Kisame might move on and get away. If he got away they'd be back to square one on Akatsuki leads.

"Sir. Hiashi-sama. With all respect I can give. You are being the stubborn one here." Hinata looked at her husband sharply. There were too many people around to take a careless tone. They had a limited range of sound that could be hidden. So far their whispered argument hadn't been heard but if Naruto got carried away things would get complicated.

"I don't see how I am. I will not let the daughter I love and the boy I care for dive straight into some reckless situation that they felt the need to warn me before they ran off!" Hiashi's statement ended with a harsh hiss of finality.

Momentarily stunned by Hiashi's statement Naruto then frowned and took a half-step closer to Hiashi and lowered his voice to the deep octave that it had been when he was leading the shinobi world to victory. "Sir. We are not asking permission. Merely requesting that you cover for us. We have to do this and you can not stop us with out causing a scene. We will explain more but Hinata and I have to go, now."

Hiashi stared straight into Naruto's eyes. Eyes that were normally lively and jumping with excitement. Now they were cold and dead serious. Hiashi frowned and gave one terse nod of his head. Naruto returned the nod before he and Hinata raced out of the banquet hall. They had no time to waste.

Racing for Hinata's room they quickly changed out of their formal wear. Gone were the yukatas and kimonos. In place were black pants, mesh armor shirts, green tee-shirts, and a heavy coat of blue for Naruto and tan for Hinata. Kunai pouches were strapped on and filled with the necessities. Hinata slipped on her sandals while Naruto dashed back to his room for his. He kept clothes in Hinata's room but not a spare pair of shoes. Something he'd need to do now.

They met at a side gate and took off through the streets. Hinata scanning around and trying to pinpoint Kisame again. They soon found him and started to follow their target. Soon as he was off the crowded streets. They'd strike.


	23. Fight

They trailed the disguised swordsman for fifteen minutes before he detoured from the main stretch of road. He started to make his way to the edge of the village and Naruto and Hinata trailed after. They kept their chakras hidden and followed silently and unseen.

Kisame reached the edge of the village and simply phased through the wall. While normally something like that wasn't possible, Hinata could see that the chakra alarm system that ran through the wall had been diverted so Kisame could get through. That was something to note and feed to Hiashi to tell the Hokage.

They followed Kisame but went over the wall and not through. They hadn't practiced phasing yet and now was not a time to try. They landed silently in the tree tops and slowly made their way down to the lower boughs to keep an eye on Kisame. They wanted to get away from the village so that they could go all out in this fight with out any damages or causalities.

After a few minutes of running through the tree tops after Kisame they looked at each other and with a nod, dropped to the forest floor and flared their chakra. Hinata watched as Kisame skidded to a halt and slowly turned around. His disguise melted away and the blue shark stood before them.

"Who's stupid enough to follow me?

Naruto and Hinata dropped to the ground facing Kisame.

"I don't think we're stupid. Maybe a bit over confident but stupid? Nah." Naruto smirked at the shark man. Getting Kisame riled up was the plan. An extremely dangerous plan but it was the plan. Get him bubbling and then play with him till he starts to sing.

Kisame snorted in surprise and in glee. "Two kids? babies more like it! Run along home and tell momma that you saw the scary shark man." Kisame ended his sentence with a gnash of his teeth.

Hinata giggled and turned to Naruto, purposefully flaunting the rule of never take your eyes off your enemy. "Hey, Naru?"

"Yes Hina?"

"Dinner and a date says I can take fish boy down on my own." She smirked at Naruto with a gleam in her eye that made a shiver run down his spine. It was that look. That look that made him have a healthy fear of his wife. It was that look that reminded him what the young, sweet woman he had married was capable of. 

Naruto swallowed and eased on a smirk after throwing a glance at Kisame. "You sure Hina? he is kinda tall."

She scoffed and turned back to face Kisame with her byuakugan blazing. "Please, like I care if he's tall. He's still a little fish boy."

Kisame was riled up now. These little brats were making fun of him. Sure they could be disguised but why should he care. He was going to rip these children to shreds! He would show them what it meant to be Kisame Hoshigake!

"You think you can take me on little girl?"

"I don't think it." She paused. "I know I can beat you."

That did it.

"You little bitch I will end you!" Kisame leapt forward with a large swipe with the bandaged Samehada.

Hinata jumped over the blade and landed on Kisame's arm making a jab at his neck. Kisame saw her land and jerked back. Hinata missed by a centimeter and all Kisame felt was a sharp sting before he jumped away. 

He backed away before performing handsigns and then sinking into the ground. Earth release: Subterranean Voyage. Hinata wasn't to be caught off guard. She jumped into the air scanning the ground with her byakugan, tracking Kisame as he moved through the ground. She pinned him down and predicted where he would go before gathering chakra into her leg and slamming down into the ground right on top of him, driving her chakra force through his back. She jumped back and Kisame popped above ground with a sneer and a look that would kill a lesser woman.

More handsigns from Kisame. Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique. A large shark formed and was launched towards Hinata. She didn't have the brute strength needed to stop the shark but she was fast enough to move out of the way so that she only got caught with minimal impact. She slammed into a tree but got right back up and closed in on Kisame before he had time to regroup.

She launched into the gentle fist. Her every fist was met with block and growl from Kisame. But she remained relentless. She didn't stop. Kisame made a break backwards and drew Samaehada in front of him. He hadn't thought he would need it but this bitch was giving him a hard enough time that he would let her eyes gaze upon Samehada before he ended her.

The bandages retracted to reveal the knife like blades that made Samehada. Hinata didn't flinch

"Finally bringing out the toys are you, Kisame?"

"Yep. And it's time for you to die." Kisame sneered and swiped at Hinata. Hinata could have fully dodged the sword but instead she let one of her fingers graze down the side of a knife like scale. She felt the shiver of her chakra being drawn away. But then it happened. The reaction she had been waiting for. Samehada came alive.

"Samehada-san. You're awake! Oh yay. Now we can have some real fun!"

Kisame stood and stared slack jawed at the crazy bitch in front of him. Also the feed back Samehada was sending back to him was making him question whether he would win if her little boyfriend decided to join the fight. This girl's chakra was strange. According to Samehada it flowed like water and mixed with his chakra immediately. There was also a hint of Bijuu chakra in her. She wasn't one of the jinjuriki they were looking for but he was beginning to question who exactly this girl was.

"What are you looking at Hoshigaki-san?" A smirk played on her lips. This child, six or seven if he had to guess, was dangerous.

"Not much to look at. Just wondering who you are girl. Your little boyfriend too."

Her grin grew. "I'm nobody. Just a little clan heir."

"Clan heir. Impressive. And what about blondie back there?"

"No body important right now. Just the host to the bijuu chakra Samehada no doubt told you about."

The blond gave a little finger wave from his place where he was leaning up against a tree.

Kisame stared at the young pair. These where no kids. And he rethought his previous statement. he would definitely not win a fight against these two. Time to play to their wishes and get out of here.

"And what do a clan heir and a jinjuriki want with me?"

"Not much. Just a bit of information and for you to let your fellow Akatsuki know that the nine-tails is off the market forever." A salute from the blond. "Also, we've got a rogue that will be heading your way in a couple months. Keep an eye on the bastard will you. He's got a date with destiny in a few years and we don't want him to run away."

Kisame was slightly stunned but he returned fire. "And why would we want to take in someone who could be a spy?"

She laughed. "You really think a bastard that's going to murder his whole clan is still going to be loyal to Konoha?"

"And who is this fucker you're so willing to get rid off?"

"Only the pride and joy of Konoha, Itachi Uchiha, prodigy extraordinaire, second only to the late Shisui Uchiha."

"Damn, what would make a guy like that go off the wall?"

"The Uchiha are a bunch of stuck up pricks as far as I'm concerned. Living with them must be even worse. I wouldn't be surprised if they just annoyed him the point of no return."

"I'll keep that in mind. But I take it this hasn't happened yet. I saw the bustle in your little Uchiha district."

"Nope. You've got six months till he comes your way. He's planning it for the day of the clan's founding." A lie but what would Kisame know.

"Will do little lady."


	24. Avoid Hiashi

After Kisame made his get away with a nod to Naruto and a quick bow to Hinata the couple stood staring in the direction he had gone. Hinata followed the shark man's trail till he left her Byakugan's vision range. After Kisame's agreement to help them, there had been a tense silence till Kisame had chuckled lowly.

Instead of tensing up at Kisame's change of mood, Hinata had actually straightened out and had stood facing Kisame in a seemingly relaxed manner.

A few sharp glances between the trio and Kisame was gone.

Naruto walked slowly to his wife's side before sighing.

"I wanted to have a go with him. It would be a good skill test."

Hinata scoffed. "A good test? Dearest husband, a man like Kisame is not someone you fight for a test."

Naruto shrugged. "You're right but it still would've been fun."

Hinata just shook her head and smiled. "Come on. We should go back."

Naruto paled. "Uh, love."

Hinata rolled her eyes. They were using way to many nicknames. "Yes Naruto?"

"Remember what we promised your father?"

Hinata paused. "Craaaaap."

Naruto chuckled. "I really should have never taught you to swear when upset."

Hinata shrugged defeated. "I always had in me just not the confidence to say it out loud. Having you tied to my finger boosted my confidence enough I can get angry in public."

Naruto chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Still, what are we going to do about your father?"

A sigh. "I don't know. He's not going to take a raincheck on the information. He will want his answers immediately."

Silence. Neither of them talked. They just thought. Naruto plopped down on the ground and Hinata followed after. They leaned on each other and just took a minute to breath. So much was happening. So much was being changed. And they could only hope it was for the better.

Now they had the daunting task of explaining to Hiashi all that had happened. How were they supposed to explain a war that hadn't happened yet and may never happen? How were they supposed to explain that the reason they were so advance was because they were thirteen years older than their bodies?

How were they supposed to take on the weight of the world?

"Hina."

"Yes?"

"Want to run away?"

Hinata sat up and looked at her husband. "What do you mean?"

"Literally run away. After we make sure the Massacre goes the way we want it to, lets just go."

Hinata laid her head down on Naruto's lap. She stared up at his face. Into those captivating blue eyes. "What would we do?"

Naruto grinned slightly. "We'd go see the world. We would see it all. Find people. Make friends. I mean. Deidara was only two years older than us. We find him, smack his head and he'll stay in Iwa. Go say hi to Mei and explore the Land of Water. Go to the Hidden Cloud. Find Bee. Basically give ourselves more time with the people we met before."

Hinata smiled softly at the glimmer in her husband's eyes. The excitement in his voice. She wanted that too. She hadn't realized it but that was what she wanted. She wanted to see it. And see it with him. If they were going to fix things. Then why not fix it all.

"If we don't go till after the Massacre then we've got to avoid my father for six months."

Naruto pursed his lips and leaned down so his forehead rested on his palm. "Maybe we don't have too."

"What?"

"Maybe we don't have to stay here. I mean. Itachi already knows what we want him to do. He's prepared. And I would say it might take us a month at most to cement plans enough for us to leave."

"Hmmm. That's still a month of avoiding my father."

Naruto grinned. "Whose to say we have to go back? I've got an apartment and Konoha's a big place. If we wanted to he would only ever see us in public where he can't corner us."

Hinata grinned back. "I like the way you think."

"Of course you do. I got all my rationality from being around you for almost a year solid."

A giggle and then Hinata kissed him. A sweet chaste kiss of promise. They would do it. They just had to avoid one clan head for a month. Rather easy when compared to fighting a war.

\-------  
Had Naruto said easy those two weeks ago? He was wrong. This was way harder than fighting a war. He sucked down air in large gasps while scanning and sensing for any nearby Hyuga. None in his immediate area. Good. He had to pay off the ring now since they were leaving in two weeks. He and Hinata had cleaned out the bars the past three nights and he now had enough to pay off the ring and start buying supplies.

Hiashi was a persistent man. When the couple first returned they had returned looking a bit batter and bruise not all that worse for wear. Their injuries and disheveled state was from the intense spar they had had in the forest after they had both agreed on the plan. They wanted to fake exhaustion so Hiashi would leave them alone for their first day back.

It had worked. They had both mumbled about enemy and foreign. A fight and being tired. Hiashi finally conceded and called for Kara. She had patched them up in no time and sent the two off to bed.

The next morning they purposefully stumbled in late so that Hiashi couldn't talk to them for very long. Hiashi tried to probe but all he learned was how Naruto and Hinata had followed a man through town. Before the could get any further a messenger popped in and said that the Hokage had asked for Hiashi to stop by.

A suspicious glare was sent the young couples way but they had no idea what the Hokage wanted. They had eased up on document snooping when the holiday season had approached. They were out of touch with current situations but it worked out for them that Hiashi only came back late and responded to the question of how the meeting went.

Apparently a gennin team with a branch family Hyuga had run into trouble and had gone missing for a day before showing up battered. Hiashi had been roped into the briefing and discussions afterward about possibly being targeted.

A rather dull day for Hiashi but a fun free day of planning and errand running for Naruto and Hinata.

Hiashi had waved them off and had gone into his office to do some paperwork before going to bed without talking to the pair again.

The next day was busy. And so was the next. It was the fourth day when they got to the part about the wall. Hiashi had stopped them there and had asked for details before leaving to go check and then he was in a meeting with the Hokage for the rest of the day.

And he got no farther in information except that they had left the village and headed away.

It had now been two weeks and Hiashi had had it. He wanted his end of the bargain fulfilled. He had dispatched ten Hyuga throughout the village to track down the young couple. Hiashi didn't know that Naruto and Hinata knew of his plans. Hiashi had told the other Hyuga that he was testing Naruto and Hinata on their ability to hide in a crowd.

Then the hunt had commenced and now Naruto was here. Transformed and just trying to pay off his wife's ring. Only two weeks left.


	25. One Week

They were hiding. Plain and simple. They were hiding. Currently, they were in the Uchiha District of all places. The Hyuga would be wary to cause a scene in the middle of another clans area. They had to find Itachi and talk to him one last time. But it was not proving easy. They kept missing him or he was gone on a two to three day missions.

A quick duck into a shop stand got the young couple out of sight so they could watch the crowd better. A smile and a quick purchase appeased the shop owner on their rather rude and quick entrance. They scanned over the crowds. It was hard to pick out a single Uchiha in a crowd of them plus more. The Uchiha shopping district was very popular. With vendors of all kinds many people from the village shopped here.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour and after changing stands to hide in multiple times, they spotted Itachi. He was carrying baskets and following his mother around as she shopped. They watched as he dutifully carried full baskets and bags laden with groceries and other things his mother was buying. They watched for a few more minutes before making their way out onto the street again.

Walking along trying to blend in while keeping tabs on an ANBU was harder than it sounds. Finally they ducked in between two buildings and after noting that the coast was clear, transformed into the versions that got to meet with Itachi. They linked arms and strolled around the marketplace. Stopping at shops and buying more of the groceries and a few goods they actually would need once they left the village behind. Things like weapons had to be bought over long periods of time in small amounts so that they didn't arouse suspicion. But a young, possibly newly married couple would need to buy groceries and more importantly, non-perishables, in bulk.

It took a few minutes and a couple purposeful passes close to the teen but Itachi eventually picked up on their presence. They wanted him to come to them this time. If he was committed enough about this, he'd seek them out for a chance to get more information. If he just ignored them then he wasn't ready and they couldn't leave yet. Which would cause more problems. They were at their wits end when it came to avoiding Hiashi. Hinata had only managed to see Hanabi for fifteen minutes here and there when her father left the compound for meetings.

The entire Hyuga clan was on guard for them now. No one beside Kara maybe had any idea what the situation really was. All they could tell was that there was a strong tension between the two six year-olds and Hiashi. The two children were rarely seen anymore and when they were, it was only when Hiashi was absent from the compound. No one questioned it but rumors had started to circulate about a falling out between them. Unlikely but everyone knew how strong willed the children were. If Hiashi had done something that the children disagreed with, it was obvious what stance the children were taking. Many possibilities were on the table for discussion.

One rumor that was gaining steam, mainly because Naruto and Hinata had started and pushed it, was that Hinata did not want to be the heiress any more and they were arguing about that. They figured that it would be true enough soon. When Hiashi found out they had completely left he would have to name Hanabi the heir. So why not get the whole clan warming up to the idea before hand?

They kept walking and when Hinata caught Itachi full on watching them she nudged Naruto and they made their way to an emptier section of the market. They visited a rather empty stall and slowly browsed the wares until Itachi made his appearance.

A few seconds of tense silence before Naruto chuckles. "Finally picked us out of the crowd? We thought we'd be spotted quicker than that. It let us get our shopping done though, so thanks for that."

"Why are you here?" Itachi's glare was ice.

Hinata met his glare in return. "We have to leave the village. Before we left we wanted to speak with you one last time."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Slightly less intensity on the stare but it was still frosty.

Hinata tried to ease the tension by making her body relax. Her shoulders dropped and she stood with one hip cocked to the side. "We just wanted to ask if you have fully understood what it is we have asked you to do."

A hesitant but affirmative nod from the teen.

"Good. Danzo Shimura and the Hokage will ask you the same thing. But they have different end goals than we do."

Silence reigned between the three. Hinata and Naruto shared looks. Itachi sighed softly.

"I understand."

"Then," Naruto took a step forward so there was only a few inches of space between him and Itachi, "Itachi Uchiha. Do you accept your mission of exterminating the threat the Uchiha Clan poses to Konoha."

"I do." Naruto grew even more serious.

"Do you accept the clause on this mission that you will spare the innocent children of the Uchiha clan? Whose status as innocent or guilty is to be determined by you."

A hardened look in Itachi's eyes. "I will spare the innocent children."

"Do you accept that you will kill and possibly frame Danzo Shimura after you have completed your prior mission?"

"I do. Danzo will be dead before I leave the walls of this village but blame will fall upon me."

Naruto nodded. He figured Itachi would still blame himself in all accounts. "Then, Itachi Uchiha, this is the last time you will see either of us for a long time. If we happen to meet in the world outside the village then no prior relationship will be expressed. Before we part, do you have any questions for us?" Naruto took a step back to Hinata's side with a nod at Itachi.

Itachi paused and considered. "Who are you? Truly."

Hinata laughed softly. "I thought you would ask. We are friends Itachi Uchiha. And if we gave you our names you would not believe us."

Itachi nodded. "I had to ask."

Naruto spoke. "We will meet again Itachi. But for now, we say goodbye."

And they were gone in a gust of wind and leaves.


	26. Two Days

Grumbling but joyful rumors were everywhere in the streets of Konoha. The stories of the young couple who swept through the bars late last night, filled the streets as hung-over patrons nursed coffee or tea. The stories told of a young couple who cleaned everyone out of a bit of cash. Almost everyone lost to the lively pair. The source of most of the grumbling was coming from those who were either severely hung-over or those who were upset that they hadn't even been cheated and had still lost. The two hadn't cheated. They lost, rarely, but they lost. The never had the craziest hands or impossible setups. The just won. They had bad hands and close calls. And when they did eventually lose, they never lost big. They took no risks. If they went for it, it was best to fold then and save what money you had.

"The kids couldn't bluff to save their lives," said one older gentleman.

Another laughed. "I don't know what game you were watching but they can bluff. They just didn't choose too. They'd hop a table and take their losses before they ran on a bluff."

The first man grumbled. "Crazy kids."

Rumors floated and mingled with the air about a charming couple who had spent the night trying to outdo each other across the card table. How, even though they were together, they played apart. If both of them had a shot at winning, they wouldn't fold and let the other take the pot. They'd fight it out to the bitter end of who actually had the better hand.

But there was no ill feelings between the couple as either won. A smirk and a peck on the cheek quickly swept away any grumbles before the next hand was dealt. They would go back and forth or one would go on a winning streak. They joked and played and everyone had a wonderful time. Though most left with lighter purses than they started with.

No one had too sever of a complaint though. The couple played fair, bought plenty of drinks, and kept it light and cheerful even into the early hours. When the bar finally kicked the crowd out, everyone was in high spirits and a little wobbly. The couple was invited to return soon for a rematch. Unfortunately, the young couple wouldn't be seen for years to come.

\-----------

After a very successful night in the bars, Naruto and Hinata were tired, but very happy. They hadn't had that much fun in a while. The irony they felt when they literally pretend-drunk waltz past a couple Hyugas was amazing. Almost two weeks of dodging and hiding and they had been dancing in front of the very people who had been chasing them. Priceless. They also had gotten enough money to keep supplied once they were on the road. It would be a decently long first leg of their journey since they were heading to the Land of Waves.

Their first stop had been decided on the factor that with help before, they could do a lot of good. Prevention instead of reaction. By fortifying the town, helping establish trade routes, and disposing of Gato early, they could save everyone from a lot of harm. Teaching some basic fighting skills, weapons, and how to react in case of attack was a good set of skills for the village to have. 

The long, slow journey would also give them time for practice and training. Naruto would be increasing his clones and working on maintaining and independence. He had one clone tied to his apartment that would sleep there. The clone left the apartment then disappeared in the crowd. The clone would reappear every afternoon by Ichiraku's and then head back to the apartment. It was a tedious to maintain but it kept the Hokage and his ANBU nanny squad in the dark about his new living conditions. Though he was sure that Hiashi had enlightened the Hokage somewhat since they had started avoiding Hiashi.

His clone in the apartment only acted so independently because he had tied it to a sealing sequence that fed the clone chakra to maintain it's form. The clone was still fully functional like any other clone but it had a range it could operate within with out Naruto having to be nearby.

That seal had been bittersweet to create. Jiraiya had been the one to teach him the basics of that seal. This trip would be similar to the one he took with Jiraiya. Gone for a long time, no contact with the village, intense training, and summons.

Summons. The biggest and maybe the first thing on their list after the wave. Without the scroll and Jiraiya to introduce him it would be hard for Naruto to make contact with the toads again. They also had to find a summon and sage aspect for Hinata. Hinata had never taken up a summon contract before and had never considered the possibility of becoming a sage. But with her malleable and changing chakra she was a prime candidate. But it was finding an animal suitable to Hinata that was the issue.

Hinata was already experimenting with Kurama's chakra and what she could do with the amount the Fox had given her. She already healed faster and had seen an improvement in her strength. She still held less that 1% of the chakra Naruto had but it was a large amount regardless. Considering how much chakra he could pump out, even with his unbalanced seal again, she was at a serious advantage in any fight.

As Naruto lay on his bed with Hinata in his arms he though about what their life would have been like if everything had gone according to their first plan. Jump back to fourteen or fifteen and prepare for the war so that it would end differently. Save more lives, maybe avoid the war altogether.

What if they had stuck with their second plan? The one they made after they found out they were five? Stay hidden in the mid ranks of the academy, possibly get put on the same team, work to avoid the disasters together. 

Or the third? Skip the academy directly and work under Hiashi and the Hokage to silently fix everything. Try and change without destroying everything. 

Now? Their fourth. Leave the village. Leave the village and wander. Train and see and explore. Rely only on themselves and the few allies they knew they could trust. Try and rehabilitate the bad guys early. Stop some form ever going bad. If they could turn Orochimaru around, if they could send Tsunade back to take over sooner, if the made friends with Gaara, if they saved Deidara, saved Haku, saved everyone.

It was impossible. There was no way they could do it all. They would fail. They would try again. But, until the day they declared it safe to do so, they wouldn't return to the village that had raised them. But, for better or worse, Konoha had been their home and had made them into the people they had become. They would return, gain the trust of the village again, get married again, raise a family, and maybe, just maybe, Naruto would still become Hokage.


	27. One Hour

Hinata's back was flat against a wall as she listened for footsteps. Nothing. Only the rustle of the night breeze through the trees. She was in the compound again. Naruto at her side. It was extremely dangerous but she had to do this before they left. She couldn't leave without saying goodbye. She crept down a hallway with Naruto at her back. She was going to say goodbye to Hanabi while Naruto collected their stuff.

As it was eleven at night Hanabi was sleeping deeply when Hinata slid the door open slightly. She made eye contact with Naruto and nodded. He nodded back and made his way down the hall to Hinata's room. After he disappeared inside Hinata entered Hanabi's room. She slowly crossed the floor. Her footsteps making noise so that Hanabi would start to wake up at the sound. By the time Hinata crossed the room, Hanabi was stirring. Even at just over a year old Hanabi was showing her great potential for the ninja arts. 

Hinata gently shook Hanabi's shoulder so that the young girl would wake up. It was slow and Hanabi was groggy, but once she was awake enough to see Hinata she wriggled around till she could grab Hinata. The light wasn't great in he room but their was enough that with the Byakugan, Hanabi had easily recognized her sister.

The little girl clung to her sister as Hinata lifted her out of her bed and held her close. Hanabi giggled and started to babble away. He baby speak had words scattered through out it but it wasn't a complete thought by any means. Hinata just smiled. She would miss seeing her sister grow up. She might have to add "Send anonymous letters" to the list of things she'd have to do once Hanabi was a bit older. Her sister would be able to read in about three years thanks to her advancement. So a simple letter with a couple pictures would be a good gift. Just sending pictures for a few years would have to do.

Hinata was no going to loose her sister completely. Even if it was ten years before they came back, Hanabi would recognize and know her. Hinata wouldn't be getting any letters back but her sister knowing that she had existed was good enough for Hinata.

Hinata set Hanabi down on the floor and let her cling to her pant leg for a bit. She then directed her towards the pile of toys and they sat and played. Hanabi would hold up a toy and then put it in Hinata's out stretched hand. Hinata would look at the toy funny and then do silly things with it. Whether she would make a horse doll do flips or make the little person dance on Hanabi's head. Hanabi's screeches of joy were music to Hinata's ears. She didn't worry about the sound. The tag she had put on the floor when she sat down gave them a nice bubble of silence.

They played for a good half-hour. Hinata doing anything Hanabi wanted. Somehow it seemed that Hanabi knew what was happening. Because after a few minutes, Hanabi sat in Hinata's lap. She still played. But she sat on Hinata's lap. Reaching for toys instead of getting up. Hinata would stretch and grab the toy. 

It wasn't long before tears were rolling down Hinata's face. She kept her voice happy and light as she played, giggling and smiling, making sure this memory would stay with her. This was the hardest part about their plan. She didn't want to leave Hanabi. But the life on the road with her and Naruto was no place for a little girl. She also didn't want to break Hiashi that way. Her mother would have died just over a year ago for him. She didn't have any real memories of her mother. She was doing enough damage by leaving. If she took Hanabi with it would break him.

She just hoped the letter would be enough.

 

\---------

Naruto grabbed more stuff and set it on the pile. The pile was on top of a storage scroll he had drawn up. He was grabbing everything of importance from both of their rooms. Pictures and mementos. Trinkets and things. He also grabbed clothes, shoes, and weapons. Packing everything he could. They would each have a backpack full of storage scrolls but the scrolls were easier to pack that everything individually.

He knew what Hinata was doing and tried to stay focused but his mind was wandering. Why them? Hinata and he had made their peace with the past only to have the present destroyed in front of them. Then they had ripped themselves from that time to try and fix it. They hadn't planned for any of this. They didn't want to change their child hoods. Mainly because they didn't want to do this. The heartbreak and hurt. The pain and grief they were causing Hinata's family. Hiashi. The man who had stepped in as another father figure in his life. 

The man who taught him how to be responsible and care for his wife. They hadn't had long to build a relationship but Naruto still craved that feeling of closeness. Hinata was tearing herself up inside over leaving her family. But they couldn't stay. They had made their promise to Hiashi rashly in order to make their escape. A rash move that they hadn't thought out in the slightest.

Now they were on the run from home. Hiding from a man they both called father in another life time. Naruto couldn't help the intense guilt. If only he had thought it out they wouldn't be in this mess. But they couldn't tell Hiashi. They didn't want anyone else knowing and having to deal with the weight of knowing what happened. They would suffer in order to fix what had gone wrong. They could avoid a war if they played their cards right.

But in that mean time they where leaving. Leaving with no trace besides the memory in Hanabi's young mind, a photo, and a single letter addressed to Hiashi. The letter was simple. A single piece of paper. 

-Hiashi. We are leaving. It was a mistake to promise you that we would tell you our secret. We have decided that it is necessary for us to leave Konoha. We do not know where   
we will head or how long we will be gone. Letters may appear from time to time but we will only return upon our own terms. Know that we both love you like a father figure.   
Take care of Hanabi. The clan needs an heir it can rely on.

This is goodbye,

Naruto Uzimaki-Namikaze and Hinata Hyuga -

Naruto glanced at the clock. 11:54. It was time to go. He seal the scroll and left his room. He made his way to Hanabi's room. Hinata was standing in the doorway gazing at Hanabi's sleeping form. A new picture sat on her dresser. A shot of the couple. Hinata and Naruto smiled at the camera. A small message was written on it. 

-We love you Hanabi. Be strong.-


	28. Zero

They made their escape from the compound. Creeping past rooms of sleeping Hyuga's, bypassing sentries, and getting last looks at the place they had called home. Once they cleared the buildings and then the walls of the Hyuga estate, they ran for it. The streets were nearly empty, save for a older gentleman just nodding along as he strolled in the night air, and provided a more direct route to the gate than the rooftops did at the moment. Roof tops also tended to make noise at night. During the day when no one was home, the rooftops were a good option. During the day there was no one to complain at the sound of feet on the roof. But at night everyone is home, asleep, and grouchy from waking up. So taking the roads was a much better option.

The Village Gate came into view in front of them. It was still open, since the village was not in any immediate threat the gate remained open to welcome any returning shinobi. Hinata glanced to her side and was reassured with a sad, tense smile as Naruto took action. Naruto pulled a scroll from his jacket pocket and prepared. They weren't taking the time or the risk of stopping and slowly passing through the gate and the guards. They could try a transformation but the likely hood of it passing scrutiny and the fact that their names would be checked first was too risky. They had to make an exit fast. So instead, they had a fake mission scroll detailing a mission of utmost urgency requiring them to leave immediately with no time for a gate check out. They would toss the scroll at the guard and keep going. The guard would read the scroll, make a note in the log book, and continue on with their long night as the pair made their way away from the Village.

It would take two days to reach the Land of Waves if they didn't stop, and kept running at their max speeds. Well Hinata's max speed because she wasn't as fast as Naruto and Naruto refused to leave her side now that they were out of the relative safety of the village. But, nonetheless, that wasn't a healthy option. They would drop from chakra exhaustion and muscle strain once they stopped. They would also be rendered immobile for two days after. Hinata more severly than Naruto. And Naruto was not going to let Hinata hurt herself like that. Hinata may be the fiercest and most capable woman Naruto knew but that did not mean he didn't worry about her and her well being all the time.

So instead of a run till they dropped, they would be running until day break, then they would stop and rest for a hour, and then set out a fast walk. Anyone trying to follow or track them from the village would be faced with paths splitting off in multiple directions. Clones of Hinata and Naruto, with special scrolls that fed the clones chakra, were branching off every fifteen minutes they ran. So by the time any tracker got halfway to where they would stop, the trail would have gone cold with the clones having dispelled after burning the chakra packed scrolls that sustained them.

That was the plan at least. Naruto was hoping that their current bad luck with plans didn't keep up. Seeing as the gate was looming even closer, there was no time for a rewrite of the plan. Naruto readied his hand and chucked the scroll as they blew past, surprised shouts echoing behind them, died off as the guard was either reading the scroll or had realized the pointlessness of their shouting. Hinata activated her byakugan so that she could guide them outside and also to watched for pursuers. A scan of the area told her that they had no immediate pursuers. Just the guard at the gate holding the scroll. She smiled and nodded at Naruto. He grinned and they picked up the pace. They were no where near their top speeds from after the was but with their current speed they would cover a lot of distance. Traveling at a Jounin level speed was definitely going to put a large land gap between the village and themselves.

Naruto's chest tightened. He hated this but it had to be done. He did something so extremely stupid and now he and Hinata were paying for it. There was no way they could have told Hiashi the truth, and the elder Hyuga would have seen through any lie they could have told him. Hiashi was done with not knowing too. He would not have let them brush it off. He was a good father through and through. Any parent should know the inner workings of their young child's life so that they can help the child grow. But Hiashi just wouldn't be able do that this time. Naruto did not want anyone else to know the horrors of the previous timeline. He would protect and save everyone he could and he would try to give the people he cared for the life they deserved. 

The people Naruto knew and who he knew them as might change but they would still be his friends and his family. And maybe it was wrong for him to think that it was his responsibility to change things. Maybe he shouldn't have interfered at all and just let the reality be the reality. That bastard and his group of murderous thugs had destroyed the village. Had killed the people Naruto had almost died to protect. But he and Hinata could have rebuilt. Could have gone somewhere else. Researched jutsus to restore the people they had lost. But what option did they choose? They chose to fucking time travel! 

And now they were paying the balance. Instead of an easy ride with only a four to five year gap between the past they fixed and the present they knew. They were now in a world 15 years behind them. With a daunting task before them. Naruto was going to be completely honest. He was scared. He was so scared. He didn't want to live through the pain again. He didn't want anything to happen to Hinata. 

Naruto's frame rattled as he sucked in a deep breath trying to dampen down the rising panic inside of himself. Now was not the time to freak out. Not when they were in the middle of the biggest change they could make.

Hinata grabbed his hand and Naruto felt his heart beat steady and his muscles relax as he fell into a rhythm with Hinata at his side. He looked at her. His wife. The woman he was doing all of this for. For her he would endure. He would be the rock for her to lean on. He would do his best for the best thing to ever happen in his life. He had caused so much turmoil and trouble in her life that it still amazed him that she loved him. He had turned her world upside down more times than he ever thought possible. She had stood firm in the face of his greatest opponents. Bled and nearly died to protect him and to prove herself, not just to him but to herself. With a woman as amazing as Hinata by his side he would get through it all.

So hand in hand and with sad smiles on their faces, the two raced towards the horizon.


	29. Wave

Hinata scouted around. No one was around. 

"We either have to wait till morning and get a boat, or we could walk across the sea. But it's a ways out. What do you want to do?"

Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist and stared across the water. "I'm fine with waiting till morning. It's still early enough we could get an inn room. Or would it be easier to just camp out?"

"Let's just camp out. We've got the hammock and all our stuff from the other night right on top of our packs so let's just stay out here."

Naruto kissed her cheek. "Sounds good to me. Keep an eye out while I set up." She nodded as a slight blush crept up her cheeks. 

She peered through the fog that had rolled across the bay up to the tree line where they were. The water was still. No chakra signatures to worry about. All civilians and all but a few were fast asleep. They would be fine until morning if they put a simple barrier up.

She watched Naruto out of the corner of her eye. She knew he was still struggling to come to terms with what they had done. They had in all matters of the fact, abandoned Konoha. Yes, they planned to return, they planned to protect the village, but they had still left. They had never done that before. Even when Naruto had left with Jiraiya it was a sanctioned leave with a promise to return made to the Hokage. 

They had just left. Their intentions weren't going to be taken into consideration. When they returned they would be subjected to public discrimination. Naruto for being the jinjuriki returned, and her the failed and fled Hyuga princess. Even if they returned by the time their friends would be twelve, they wouldn't have that connection with each other. Naruto, having met most of the others at least briefly, might be a dim flicker in their minds. But her?

Hinata had rarely left the compound and had never socialized due to her shy tendencies before they jumped back. The only one of the Konoha 12 who would remember them would be Neji and maybe his team mates would have an idea about her if her cousin talked about her. Neji. She would send a letter for him as well. So many things to be done. But they all deserved this. They all deserved to live their lives to the fullest. No war, no sacrifice, no death. 

Naruto was done setting up their hammock and had a very small fire going. She noted the seal marks placed on the surrounding trees and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek before digging out some food and setting to work. A simple field meal. But it was hot and fresh so it was a welcome after two days of cold food. Naruto gave her a giant smile as he dug in. A comfortable silence filling the air between them.

She liked this. Not the situation, but the fact that they could just exist in each others company with out need to do something. How, even after what was probably the hardest choice Naruto had to make in many years, he was still worried about her first. She could see it. He was still tearing himself up inside over the supposed hardships he was putting her through. 

That idiot. My idiot. 

She finished her food and seeing that Naruto had been done for a few minutes already she stood up and pulled him towards the hammock they shared. They fell into the hammock, got snuggled in, and fell asleep wrapped in each others arms. The unspoken message between them being,

It is going to be alright.

\-----------

Dawn came and Hinata rose with the sun. It was no easy feat to wiggle her way out of her husband's arms and to get out of the hammock without waking the softly snoring blonde. Naruto had snored really badly before they had gotten married but once they started spending the nights together his snoring had died down. She didn't know why and he had no clue but it was a nice to not have snoring right in her ear all night long. 

Hinata activated her byakugan and scanned the woods around them. Only animals. The village was just waking up. They had about an hour before they could get a boat ride out to the Land of Waves. 

At this point in time Tazuna wouldn't ahve even begun construction on the bridge. From all the stories Naruto had told her about his experiences in the land she knew a lot of what she could expect on this little trip. Inari would be a baby still, Kaiza would be alive, and the village wouldn't be in such rough shape yet.

With Naruto's clones and Hinata's skills for surveillance, the bridge could be completely swiftly and in just under a years time. It had taken Tazuna almost two years to complete the bridge previously. The only reason it would still take so long was because the cement would need time to cure and dry at each stage. And nothing could rush that unless they wanted the bridge to become less sturdy and durable. So if Naruto just helped Tazuna while Hinata guarded, they could avoid any direct conflict with Gato until the bridge neared completion. 

Based on what she gathered on Gato's personality, he would dismiss the threat of the bridge until it became prevalent and had a high possibility of success. The difficulties of building a bridge across eleven miles of open sea was near impossible. But they would succeed. 

-(FWI. I am bluffing on almost all the distances and the time it takes for travel. I look up what I can but a lot of it just isn't there. I may be way off or spot on. IDK.)-

She grinned in determination as she waved the bowl of hot oatmeal in front of Naruto's face. Her hands had been busy as her mind had wandered and thought. it was a useful skill to have. 

Naruto's eyes cracked open and he gazed up at her. She smirked and gave him a good morning kiss. He almost pulled her back down into the hammock but she managed to get away and not spill the bowls of oatmeal.

"Not gonna happen Naruto. It's time to get up. We can get a boat in about a half-hour now."

Unintelligible grumbles and moans came from the hammock behind her. It wasn't distinct but she was sure she heard something with the words, "Vixen, temptress, food, sleep," thrown in. She chuckled softly as Naruto made his way out of the hammock and too her side by the fire. he leaned against her for a minute or two before he stood back up, gave her a peck on the cheek, and wandered off a bit to take care of his early morning hygiene. 

She smiled softly. Crazy though it may be, she was actually enjoying this. Getting Naruto all to herself was wonderful. The soft, quiet, more domestic side of the loud mouthed ninja she loved was something she cherished.

If only these simple times could last.


	30. Tazuna

After an uneventful boat ride, Naruto led the way up to the village. They had been right in their expectations of the village. Lively and active, not bustling but definitely an improvement from the first time Naruto had come to the Land of Waves. They wandered around the village, got acquainted with the layout, eavesdropped on a few conversations, learned that the village was doing well, and most importantly, no mention of Gato at all. This little village had not yet been harmed.

They were here six almost seven years before they were supposed to be. Gato would never touch this island if they had any say in it.

Naruto led the way to Tazuna's house and they soon found it. Tsunami could be seen through the windows carrying what Naruto guessed to be a year old Inari in her arms. Tazuna wasn't to be found and neither was Kaiza.

Naruto and Hinata then moved on from the house and went to explore the village more. They soon found Tazuna and Kaiza working together on a house outside of the village. The men were on a break from the looks of it, so, the young couple decided now was as good of a time as ever. They had a plan for how the conversation would go. Now to sell it.

They transformed into their older selves and strolled into the clearing hand in hand. Pausing when they entered the house's clearing as if they were surprised to see anyone around. Naruto broke out in a grin and waved excitedly at the two men.

Tazuna didn't respond but Kaiza gave a friendly wave and smile and the two made their way over.

"Hello. I don't believe we've met before. My name is Kaiza and this is my father-in-law Tazuna. Nice to meet you." Kaiza stuck out a hand and Naruto grinned and shook it.

"My name is Naruto and this is my wife Hinata. We are visiting this land for a bit before we head back to our home. A sort of working holiday if you can call it that. Currently, we're just wandering around and exploring." Naruto grinned and Hinata blushed prettily and hit him softly on the shoulder before smiling and shaking Kaiza's hand herself.

"It is a pleasure to meet the two of you. And I welcome you to our village. I hope you've enjoyed your explorations so far."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before Hinata just sighed and rolled her eye's playfully. "What my husband doesn't want to admit, Kaiza-san, is that we got rather lost while looking for someone. We're from the mainland and we were hoping to speak with a rather well known builder from this island. We don't know his name but we have a rather large project we plan to undertake and wanted his help. Hence the working holiday. We get a vacation but we have a job to do."

Tazuna finally spoke up, "And what's this project you need the builder to do?"

Hinata blushed slightly and Naruto took up the coversation. "It's more of a business venture but it would benefit this island as a whole. We are looking into the possibility of creating a bridge spanning the ocean. To connect the island providing a stable trade route regardless of season or weather conditions."

Tazuna and Kaiza stared at the young couple for a few minutes in tense silence before Tazuna broke out laughing. With loud guffaws and gasps Tazuna struggled to breath for another two minutes before she finally settled and caught his breath.

"You kids are crazy!"

Hinata smiled and Naruto chuckled. Hinata looked at Naruto and understanding glinted in his eyes. Time to seal the deal.

"We may be crazy Tazuna-san but we honestly believe it's a good plan. It would secure this islands future. Protecting and stabilizing the economy. With the bridge, even in the middle of the harshest winters, or roughest summer storms, you could still make the journey to the main land." Hinata smiled sweetly and Tazuna studied her seriously.

"Well. I will say it is a good idea. But it doesn't seem possible. The materials, the labor force, security? It's going to be a ridiculously expensive and time consuming. I don't see how we can pull it off."

Hinata smirked to herself. She caught the 'we'. He was in on the idea. Now to sell the process.

"We understand that Tazuna-san but we are not entering this venture with no fore thought. My husband can provide the work force at only the cost of keeping him well fed, and I can provide any security needed. Materials will still need to be acquired but we are both willing to help pay for and find the necessary materials."

Tazuna paused to consider this. "I don't see how one man can provide all the man power we will need."

Hinata just grinned and looked at Naruto. "Show him."

Naruto grinned, raised his hand and produced fifty clones in an instant. "Each of my clones is as solid as a real person. They can function independently of me and each other so they can be divided up to complete different tasks. For a full day of manual labor, I can maintain roughly thirty with a possible increase in number as my control will get better through continued used. I will end up eating a ridiculous amount of food and sleeping whenever I can to replenish my chakra but it will get done."

"And I guessing the young lady has some trick up her sleeve aswell?" Tazuna had gulped after gazing at the clones before turning to face her.

Hinata just smiled sweetly before activating her byakugan. "I have a complete range of vision minus one degree behind my head. But a minute turn of my head and can observe that spot in a fraction of a second."

"The byakugan..." Tazuna's voice was a hushed whisper. "Why does Konoha and more importantly the Hyuga clan want with the Land of Waves?"

Naruto's grin dimmed. "They don't want or know anything. My wife and I are here on our own. And I understand you may have reservations but we would appreciate it if word of our presence here was not made known to Konoha."

Tazuna considered the pair before him. The clones having disappeared when Naruto began to talk. Tazuna looked at Kaiza. His son-in-law was appraising the couple as well. A quick shared glance and a nod and Tazuna had his answer. The lack of forewarning and the plea to not contact their home village made him curious but he could understand where the kids may be coming from in their plan. It was true that Tazuna's home village had once been threatened one violent winter where a storm destroyed the food stores and left the area on lockdown with leaving the island out of the question. So the bridge was sound. An idea he may have come up with himself if he had the time. But the kids beat him to it so now he had an opportunity to still participate in this great feat. A grin played on his lips as he decided to play with the couple a little.

"We'll help. So we've got the work force, security, and the builder. Just need materials and time to plan." He noticed Hinata's eyes widwn slightly and grinned internally.

Hinata had tried to pull off a surprise look but Tazuna just waved it off. "Don't even bother. You wouldn't have approached me, let alone talked about your plans if you didn't know who I was."

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry."

Another dismissing wave. "All in the past now. Now come along. Let's go to my house and get you two set up somewhere. You'll be here awhile."


	31. Bridge

Naruto flopped down on the bed and groaned. His whole body was aching. His head pounded to the beat of his heart. The fatigue and memories of a full day of physical labor from 32 clones had hit him hard. It was only the second week of working on the bridge and he was dead tired. It had only taken a week to get the basics laid out so they could start foundation work. Mainly prepping and choosing the start point. After they got the start point prepped Naruto had been working off a float to place and prep pillars and supports on the ocean floor. Diving and working in teams with himself to get pillars placed and secured. It was demanding physically exhausting work. 

 

Hinata ran her hand over his hair soothing him as he groaned and he moaned at her soothing touch. It felt nice. The gentle touch was exactly what he needed to calm the screaming ache in his limbs and bones. He sighed and just went limp on the bed.

Hinata giggled but she wasn't all to happy about seeing her husband in this state. "Tired?"

A groan.

More soft, remorseful, laughter from Hinata. Naruto needed a break. Badly. Not just the half day break they had last week when it rained. He needed a good two or three full days to just relax and recharge. It was much harder on him then they thought it would be. The clones themselves were as easy as breathing. It was the long time periods and the sustained transformations on top and then the sudden weight of all the memories and fatigue at once at the end of the day that was getting to him. He would be perfectly fine all day ready and raring to keep going. But once the clones poofed he was just exhausted and could barely move.

If it weren't for the fact that the exhaustion might very well kill him at the end she would suggest not proofing the clones for longer periods of time. A more moderate rate of dispelling the clones might also be better but it just exhausted him sooner. The one day they tried dispelling a clone every five minutes instead of all at once just left Naruto exhausted to the point the last 8 clones poofed from his lack of remaining chakra and his slip in control.

It was impossible to find a good solution. It would be just as effective to do all the work not transformed and would reduce the stress Naruto would feel but it wasn't feasible. Tazuna had enough reservations about them to start with. If they revealed their young bodies it wouldn't matter what skill level or mental age they were at. They'd be sidelined or reduced to menial useless work.

He may be a cranky old man but he was also a good father. He would take care of them as children. If he found out their physical bodies were only six all their plans would halt.

Hinata sighed and started to massage Naruto's shoulders. He sighed and let his transformation go. Hinata paused momentarily to go lock the door to the room they had been staying in. She let her transformation go as well. She settled back in to massage Naruto with healing chakra. She worked down his shoulders to his feet and then back up. Slowly kneeding out the tense ache from his muscles.

She couldn't remove all the pain or his fatigue but she could ease it enough for him to make it through dinner before they crashed for the night. When she was done he pulled her down into his arms and peppered her face, neck, and shoulders with kisses. She giggled under the onslaught of butterfly kisses.

A call for dinner interrupted their cuddling. Naruto groaned but released Hinata from his grasp. He stood up slowly trying to avoid the rush of blood to his head. Only a minor rush before he was clear and ready to go. He pulled Hinata up and they made their way out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Food spilled all over the table. It took Tsunami only two days of having every crumb cleaned off of the table before she started cooking an extra three portions. With a total of four portions worth going to Naruto. Hinata ate a lot as well but she was more inclined to snacking throughout the day and helping the local market out by sending a clone to go get snacks throughout the day to share with the guys. It had only been three weeks but they were quickly spending their money. It was hard to be money conscious when they felt secure about their position in the Wave.

They were becoming regular faces around town and the fact that they were on good terms with Tazuna and were working for the betterment of the whole land gave them an almost immediate good standing with the community. But that didn't get them free snacks so they were quickly spending the money they had planned to stretch. Being responsible spenders was supposed to be their next lesson in married life according to their time's Kakashi. Now they had to figure it out on their own. Hinata had always been smart about money but her sweet snack weakness was getting to her, and Naruto had always spent when he had the money or he hadn't been in charge of his funding. So they were now feeling the effects of giving into temptation. 

Tsunami had a big spread laid out. At first they had felt a bit guilty about all the extra cost of feeding them but Tazuna insisted they were more than earning it with their hard work and labor. They ate and chatted, talking about the days work. They talked until a roll of thunder was heard. Tazuna stood up and gazed out the window. A firm line of displeasure was displayed on his face.

"Rain. Big storm. It will probably last till tomorrow or the day after. Wonderful."

Hinata and Naruto shared a look. The timing couldn't have been better. Now they had time to relax and rest. They would make the most of the break by doing absolutely nothing besides meditating and resting. Maybe also some cuddling and making out. You never know what can happen when you get cooped up in the rain.


	32. Back in Konoha

Neji was going to breakdown soon. He could feel it. The stress and worry was getting to him. He had the resolve but the negativity was getting to him. But he had to fight it. He had to be strong.

It had been four weeks since Hinata and Naruto vanished. One day Hinata was running around the compound avoiding her father after an argument and the next thing he knew they had disappeared without a trace. Only letters and a picture left behind. Hiashi had become a force of nature in his search for his daughter and the boy he considered a son. He had gone storming to Hokage tower in the early hours of the morning when he found Hinata's letter in Hanabi's room. 

Neji remembered seeing Hiashi's face as he flew past him in the hallway. He had been heading to the training hall for an early workout when Hiashi had run through the halls with a look of terror and fear etched on his face. Neji had heard a door slam open and then silence for minutes. No one moved until the sound of Hiashi yelling had echoed through the halls. After that nothing had been the same in the Hyuga compound. 

\----

When a servant had first reported that Hinata was not in her room and when Naruto wasn't to be found either, he had first assumed they left early in their quest to avoid him. He decided to make the most of the sad toned morning by going to wake up Hanabi so he could have some time with her before he was swallowed by his duties as clan head. He had entered his youngest daughters room to find her sound asleep still. She shifted slightly when he opened the door but remained asleep. 

He gazed around her room. Taking in the toys spread across the floor, the blankets in a corner, and the few pictures. His eyes caught the newest addition to Hanabi's dresser. He walked over and examined the picture in the frame for a second before dropping the picture, grabbing the letter and reading through it at the speed of light before bolting out the door. The piece of paper gripped deathly tight in his fist.

He blew past servants and worried family members. He burst into Hinata's room and felt his heart grow cold at the sight. It was empty. Barren. Desolate. No trace of having been lived in. From a quick glance in the door you could see that the bed was empty and that not much else was out of place. But the second you stepped in the room the sense of emptiness overwhelmed you. Nothing out of place. Bed made, floor clear, everything in place. But there was nothing in the room to suggest anyone had been in the room in the past day,week, month, or year. It was like his daughter was never there.

He fell onto his knees. He had lost her. He had driven her away. His stupid questions and prying had done this. He could have just let it be and supported her and Naruto. Instead he had pried and dug and now they were gone. He didn't even bother going to check Naruto's room. He knew it would be the same. His heart was screaming and tears were leaking from the corners of his eyes. Sobs threatened to burst through his lips but he remained silent. He felt the anger building in his chest. Anger at himself and everything that had led up to this.

Finally his silence broke as he leapt to his feet and stormed out of his daughter's room. He started barking and yelling orders to every person he saw. Orders to prepare for a search. Pack provisions. Delegating responsibilities to those he would have stay behind. He stormed through the compound. He headed down a hallway and was brought to a halt when he saw Neji standing there.

"Neji." It was just the name. But the broken, hopeful, despaired sound of Hiashi's voice let Neji know that something was wrong. Extremely wrong.

"Hiashi-sama. What is it?"

Hiashi felt more tears threatened his eyes when he was faced with the innocence in his nephews eyes. Neji would be hurt by the news as well. 

"Neji." A deep rattling breath. "Hinata and Naruto have left the village. I am going to bring them back."

Neji was floored. His shock was evident in every part of his face. His jaw went slack, his eyes went wide, and Hiashi could have sworn he heard the sound of Neji's heart beat quickening.

Hiashi knelt infront of his nephew placing a hand on his shoulder. "I promise Neji, I will bring them back."

A tear slid down Neji's face. He fought a sob as he whispered. "What if they don't want to come back. You can't keep them locked up."

Hiashi felt his heart harden. He stood up, walked a few steps past Neji, and whispered back. "I have to try."

And he left. Running all the way to Hokage tower. Not waiting for the guards. Not bothering to ask if the Hokage was busy. Because Hiashi could care less. His daughter was gone. And he had to find her.

\------

It had been four weeks and nothing. They had followed trail after trail. Only to have it disappear into thin air. No Aburame's, no Inuzuka's, no tracker could find them. To the rest of the village it wasn't their problem. The only ones affected were the Hyuga and the ninja Hiashi employed to search for his daughter. Everyone knew what had happened. But those that heard that she went with Naruto scoffed and secretly scorned. Saying the demon had probably stolen the heiress away or tricked and enslaved the girl. Served Hiashi right, they whispered. By inviting the demon into his home Hiashi had brought this upon himself.

No less than thirteen people had been hospitalize with injuries obtained from Hyuga clan members.

Neji had been responsible for five of them.

He had been left behind due to his age and the fact that he was able to watch Hanabi and offer her company. Natsu still handled a majority of Hanbi's needs but Neji had taken up a protective big brother stance with Hanabi. He had read the letter. Hinata wanted Hanabi to take up the mantel of heiress. Hiashi had until the next clan meeting to either find Hinata and bring her back or he would be forced to name Hanabi heiress and move the majority of his attention from the search back onto clan functions. 

Neji roamed the streets whenever he wasn't guarding Hanabi. He listened for news and rumors. And gossip. He didn't know what came over him when he had heard the awful whispers. It had happened in a flash. He flew into a blind rage and the next thing he knew he was standing over five grown adults. They shaking on the ground. His byakugan blazing. His pupil-less eyes staring into the souls of those that dared to speak ill of his cousin and friend. He had broken their bones and sealed painful chakra points in seconds. He didn't even care.

He had whispered to them before leaving. "Hinata and Naruto are out there changing the world. And all you can do is gossip like idiots. Throwing dirt on their names when you don't even know them. You are despicable."

And it was true. He knew it. He had almost felt it coming. The way they talked and acted. The way they snuck around together. He knew that they had something planned. He would not let their names fall to the dirt. His uncle may want them back, he may miss them like crazy, everyone else may think differently. But Neji knew. They would be back. Someday. Sometime in the far off future. They would change the world and he would make sure they came back as heroes.


	33. Confrontation

They had reached the Wave on the second of February. It was now May 10th. They had made giant progress on the bridge. Almost a fourthjm done in three months. Granted most of their progress was just the support pillars. Naruto had gotten pillars placed that spanned halfway to the mainland. The actual bridge was still barely a half mile off shore.

Once Naruto was done placing the pillars his efforts could be moved to construction of the actual bridge. It was currently just Tazuna, Kaiza, and Hinata working on the bridge. She could see why it took almost five years to build the bridge last time. They would have the bridge completed in a year and a half at the current rate.

Naruto was now getting a three day weekend to rest. He spent the first day sleeping and eating then he slowly built up his energy and willingness to get back to work.

Tsunami had made Tazuna give Naruto the breaks. Her motherly instincts were still growing but she had picked up on the boys weariness. So now Naruto rested for three days while the others kept working on the rest of the bridge. It was a much better system and Naruto was feeling much better.

It now took him an hour to get out to his start point for work. He ran/jumped on the pillars all the way out. The barge with his supplies stayed tied to a pillar. He had to bring it back to refill once a week. It now took four hours to pull the empty barge back to shore and six to pull the full one out.

It was a long process but Naruto was very happy with their progress. With only four people and thirty six bodies to do work they were doing awesome.

He just couldn't shake the feeling of apprehension he had. Something was going to happen eventually.

They had made it so far without incident in the Wave. They had had many fun times and causes for joy. His and Hinata's first anniversary, Inari's first words and steps, Kaiza proposing to Tsunami, Tazuna making a fool of himself, and more. So many causes for joy.

Naruto feared that those times may soon come to an end.

He wanted to think it wasn't because of them. Due to their meddling Kaiza had met Tsunami sooner and was now engaged to the young mother. Because of them attention was being drawn to the Wave. As they had progressed they had seen an increase of day traffic to and from the land. More boats passing by to get a look at the bridge. A small unrest had been heard from those who worked as ferry drivers and transporters across the expanse of ocean. It had taken a meeting with Hinata for them to realize they would still have business as ferry would be faster and larger loads would still need to be transported by barge.

Naruto and his squad of five clones were about to dive to place another pillar when the sound of a motored boat reached his ears. He looked up and could see the speck in the distance that was the oncoming boat. His sense of apprehension was a stone in his gut. This was it. Whatever feeling he had been getting from the nature chakra in the air had arrived.

He quickly dispelled all but five clones and had all of them transform. A mess of brown, black, and blue haired men had replaced the squad of six Narutos. Onr clone was created then and started racing back to the shore. The lone blond clone was long gone by the time the boat came to a stop by the disguised Narutos.

"Greetings! I'm from Konohagakure. Would it be possible to talk?" The speaker seemed like a normal ninja. But to Naruto he was too painful too see.

Iruka Umino waited paitiently while the group of men shared a few looks and whispers. He had no idea what they were doing out this far with a barge full of wood, metal tubes, and bags of something. He could see a trail of circles breaking through the waves every few seconds. There was about five miles till they would reach the shore of the Land of Waves.

"We may speak on the land." Iruka heard the dismissal in the tone and nodded. The man who spoke turned to his companions. "Pack it up and secure everything. This will take the rest of the day. Get the string ready and go ahead. I'll go with the visitor and direct him."

Iruka acknowledged the fact that the man speaking was obviously the leader. His companions set to work immediately. A few dove into the water and sufaced minutes later with more of the metal circles. The number of times they all dovr and surfaced made Iruka feel a little sick.

The leader stayed above the surface and was grabbing pieces as they were lifted up and placing them on the barge. Iruka noted that on occassion all of the men made solid steps of the surface of the water. The leader stayed either on the barge or on the surface of the water for a solid hour before all the circles had apparently been hauled up.

They tied everything down and then the five others began to race across the surface of the water. Iruka noted the hop they had to their gate and made note that they must be stepping on something.

Finally it was just Iruka and the leader.

"I never introduced myself. I am Iruka Umino. Chunnin of Konoha."

"Satori. Assistant to Tazuna and leader of the pillars crew."

"Pillars?"

"Yes. Pillars."

Iruka would have been a bit offended by the man's brusk and almost rude way of talking, if he hadn't seen it for what it was. Being wary of giving too much information to a stranger and a possible threat.

"What are the pillars for?"

"The bridge."

A bridge? Since when was the wave planning on making a bridge to the main land? Iruka had so many questions.


	34. Trouble Brews

Hinata was securing a beam to be hoisted up when Naruto came to a screeching halt next to her. His face was serious and solemn as he stood there.

"Naruto? What is it?"

"Incoming boat. I left before we found out who was in it. The other clones should be headed this way in an hour or two. We're going to try and delay for as long as possible before they inevitably have to head to shore with the people in the boat." The clone looked tense. Even though he was just a clone he was Naruto in every sense. He felt the same tense apprehension and heavy feeling that the original Naruto did. He also felt the ridiculous need to protect Hinata with every ounce of strength he had. Hinata could handle herself but it didn't stop Naruto, clone or otherwise, from wanting to protect her.

"And you think this is the answer to the feeling you've been having?" A tense nod. "Okay. Let's go find Tazuna and catch him up. My guess is we're going to have to ask him to play along with us taking the lead?"

"Yep. If the boat is carrying Konoha shinobi looking for us or even if it's just Konoha shinobi in general for some random reason Tazuna will need to know that he can not mention us at all." Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand after having helped her finish securing the beam. 

They walked over to where Tazuna was studying the building plans. He was writing out lists of steps and needed materials and working on a rough timeline for certain stages of completion. They stood in front of the table Tazuna had everyrhing spread out on and waited a bit vefore Naruto tapped on the table. The old man looked up and grunted. If Naruto was back so soon that meant something was up.

"What is it?"

"There's an incoming boat." Naruto wasn't sure how to explain all this to Tazuna. He didn't want to be laughed at but the tiny bits of nature chakra he'd been feeling were just filled with a tense anticipation. There was no mistaking it. The boat would cause trouble.

Tazuna rolled his eyes but could feel the need to take a drink to calm down his rising nerves. "And?"

Hinata just sighed. They did not have time for this. "If the boat contains ninja from our home village or any ninja who could be looking for Naruto and myself it could spell trouble."

Tazuna sighed wearily. While he hoped it would never happen he should have realized that trouble would follow the fortune. Two amazing kids with smart heads a strong working spirit didn't just show up with no strings. "What do I need to do?"

\-------------

Naruto and Iruka were almost at the shore. It had been a tense and silent ride but there was not much Naruto could change. He was going for the silent brooding type that didn't have a lot to say to strangers. And it seemed to be working. 

They reached the shore and Naruto tied the boat to the dock. Iruka hopped out and followed Naruto. Naruto made his way towards Tazuna's house. The clone that had raced back first had dispelled when the other clones had reached the shore so that he would know the current situation.

Tazuna, Kaiza, and Tsunami had been told to play along and just let Naruto and Hinata take the lead and all their questions will be answered later. They all knew to not mention the young couples names or their origins in Konoha. As far as the others were concerned a Naruto or a Hinata had never been to the land of the waves.

Naruto opened the door to Tazuna's house and saw everyone sitting around the table with some food laid out. He picked out Hinata from her chakra signature and smiled at his wife. Hinata has altered her transformation. With now noticiably purple hair versus her natural midnight black locks and warm golden brown eyes she look so different.

(I forgot to mention it before but Naruto altered his appearance too.)

Naruto was sporting longer light brown hair with no whisker marks and green eyes. He was unrecognizable to anyone but his wife who stood up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

He whispered, "Satori Umaka."

She nodded and whispered, "Shizu."

The backed up and Naruto gave Tazuna a nod.

The old man stood up and cleared his throat. "Welcome. My name is Tazuna. Master bridge builder and head of the current project."

Iruka stepped forward to shake Tazuna's hand. "Iruka Umino. Chunnin of Konohagakure. I'm here on a search and possible retrieval mission."

Tazuna arched an eyebrow. "Interesting. We don't have many Konoha nin come this way. You'd be the first in a few years now."

Iruka scratched his head sheepishly. "Konoha makes it a policy to only bother other nations on request of a mission unless it's for diplomacy. So yes, unless someone requested a mission, Konoha would have little need for a presence in the Wave."

Tazuna nodded. "We do all right here. No ninja villages or anything of that sort, but basic chakra skills are known by many."

"I observed as much. I noticed that your pillar crew could all stand on water. No easy feat by itself."

Tazuna just shrugged. "I wouldn't know much about that. The pillar crew leader put his team together himself."

Naruto gave a tense smile and nod. "Yes. You were correct in your observations Umino-san. All of my crew have the necessary control to stand and balance the waters surface. It makes construction much faster since there is no need to work from skiffs."

"Interesting. I can see the advantages. But if I may ask. The reason I can here actually. I am currently on a mission for a clan head of Konoha. His daughter and a boy he had taken in have dissapeared."

Tazuna took the conversation back. "I'm sorry to hear that. My condolences. Do you have a picture and a name? We'd be glad to help in any way."

Hinata and Naruto shared a look. They had told Tazuna to cooperate with anything the ninja might ask but he wasn't letting Naruto stay in control of the conversation like they hoped. There would be no avoiding it now. They just hoped that Tazuna could keep his emotions from showing.

"Of course. I have a picture of the two." Iruka pulled off his backpack and started to open a pocket. "They've been missing a few months now so it is possible they are no where near this region anymore but we can only hope."

Tazuna nodded.

"Ahah. Here it is." Iruka passed the picture to Tazuna. "This is Naruto Uzimaki and Hinata Hyuga. They are both six."

Silence reigned over the small kitchen.


	35. IRRESPONSIBLE!

Tsunami stayed quiet but turned her head to stare at the young couple who were across the kitchen table from her. Her eyes read that if it weren't for the distance between them and the fact that there was a need for secrecy she would be strangling someone.

Kaiza was looking at the small baby in his arms. While not his biologically he had taken Inari and Tsumani into his heart as his family and was willing to die for them. The fatherly rage he felt was fierce. But it paled to the storm inside Tazuna.

Tazuna felt everything in his body tense and fill with anger. He barely managed to contain it. His face was stiff and his body tense. The ninja would be able to tell immediately that something was off. And no matter how much fuckery was going on he wanted answers and he knew that if he let the brats be found out he'd never learn anything.

Tazuna swallowed harshly. "Only six? Were they kidnapped?"

Iruka smiled sadly and shook his head. "Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata's father, is adamant that they left under their own power. He would not go into detail but has made it known that Hinata and Naruto were prodigees."

Tazuna was going to break his neck fighting the strain to keep looking at the ninja and not reveal the brats. He nodded tensly.

"We have not seen any kids fitting that description or appearance. We will definitely keep an eye out. Almost all traffick to the land of Waves comes through our port. Main reason for the bridge. Keeping trade up in bad weather."

Iruka nodded sadly. This was only his second solo mission ever and he was sad to have to report it as a failure. The Land of Waves had been a last resort. Hiashi would now be forced to move forward with clan buisness and declare his daughter officially missing. Due to their age and the fact that the kids had not recieved any formal ninja training in the academy and had no status as ninja they were not declared rogues.

Iruka sighed and rubbed his face. "If you ever do see them. Even if it's years in the future tell them that Konoha will always welcome them back with open arms."

"I will let them know should I ever see them." Tazuna maintained his composer as Iruka took out a copy of the pictures and left them on the table. Tsunami showed Iruka to the door and then he left with a weary goodbye.

More silence. This one filled with rage, confusion, and an undertone of irritated curiosity.

"Who are you?" Tazuna finally managed to spit the question out.

Hinata and Naruto shared a look. Naruto could feel their sensei's chakra heading straight to the dock where they had left his boat. They would give it till Iruka was out on the water.

"Three minutes. Just till Iruka-san is fully gone." Hinata let her disguised transformation go. Reverting to her adult form. Naruto followed suit.

"There is so much to explain and so much is not going to make sense but please listen and understand." Hinata's clear voice soothed Tsunami but Tazuna was left unaffected.

"UNDERSTAND! LISTEN! WHAT IS THERE TO LISTEN TOO! YOU ARE SIX YEARS OLD! YOU RAN AWAY FROM A SHINOBI VILLAGE! TO DO WHAT!?"

Iruka was gone. The small motored boat was out on the waves. Naruto rubbed the back of his head. He so didn't want to do this. But he was done running. He couldn't make Hinata live on the run.

He dropped his adult form and glared up at Tazuna from his six year old body. Hinata dropped down too.

"We are Naruto Uzimaki and Hinata Uzimaki- Hyuga. Physically we are six years old. Mentally we are twenty." Blank stares from the three others.

Hinata took the lead. "Many of the things we told you are true. They just happened in a different life in a different time. A disaster occurred and Naruto and I decided to make things end differently. For many days we planned and meditated. Gathering chakra and creating a jutsu that eventually brought us back to a morning when we were five."

"We know you are probably angry and confused but please understand that everything we are doing is for making a better future to avoid a disaster that destroyed the shinobi world."

Tazuna stared at then before falling forcefully down onto a chair and putting his head in his hands.

Kaiza handed Inari to Tsunami. He walked over and knealt infront of the couple. "Let me double check some facts. Are you two really married?"

Naruto nodded seriously. "The anniversary we celebrated really was our first. We had been married only a few months before the disaster happened."

Kaiza grasped Naruto's shoulder with one hand. "Why did you not tell any of this to Hinata's father. From your stories he is a wonderful man."

Hinata squeezed Naruto's hand. "My father went through a major shift in his outlook on life in our original life. My father though improved is still not the man who became Naruto' father-in-law."

"We couldn't risk telling him. He was getting to stressed by our skill levels alone. If he knew our plan he would have had a heart attack."

Hinata stared at Tazuna. "We are only telling you because we are done running. We can't leave here with the bridge not even half done."

Kaiza sighed. "What is your true story? No hiding anything anymore."

Hinata smiled sadly. "It's a long story."

Tazuna grunted and ground out. "We have plenty of time."

Naruto nodded.

"But first." Tazuna glared at Hinata and Naruto. The young couple scooted closer together.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IRRESPONSIBLE YOU ARE! HOW STUPID THIS WHOLE PLAN WAS!"

They stppd pressed against each other as Tazuna seethed.

"HINATA! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH PAIN YOU ARE PUTTING YOUR FATHER THROUGH! HE MUST FEEL AWFUL! I DON'T CARE WHAT SECRECY YOU WANT TO KEEP BUT YOU WILL WRITE A LETTER TO YOUR FATHER AND LET HIM KNOW YOU ARE ALIVE!"

Silence rang throughout the kitchen once again.

"Nothing." A shuddering gasp. "Nothing is worse than thinking your child is in danger. Tsunami can tell you the same. Kaiza too. Nothing is worse. No fate in the world is worse than not knowing if your child is safe."

Tears dripped down the hardened old man's face as he knealt by Kaiza. Tsunami shifted her hold on Inari and sat down on the floor with her father and fiance.

The pain etched on their faces. All their faces. Hinata felt her heart ripping. Naruto felt like his heart was missing.

Why did everything have to turn out this way? They just wanted to make things better. Why did so much pain have to come with?


	36. Hiashi Moves Forward

May 15th. Iruka Umino had returned with a shake of his head and the note that the Wave was now on lookout too.

He had nodded his acceptance of the report and dismissed the chunin. His head fell into his hands after Umino had left. After many deep breaths he had stood up, left his office, and went to talk with Neji.

He had explained that the search now had to be called done. It was time to schedule the clan meeting.

That was then. Now, he was sitting at the head of the meeting hall. Main and branch sat interspersed and talking quietly. Neji sat to his left and Hanabi sat in Natsu's lap off to the right. The elders sat around him.

He cleared his throat and all talking stopped. He stood and looked at his clan. His proud clan that would uphold it's pride through this time.

"As all of you know, Hinata and Naruto have gone missing. You are aware of the fact that they left under their own power. Now you are being told that the final out reach has been concluded. As per the stipulations set by the Hokage and the clan council we as a clan must now move forward and proceed with all clan functions."

Murmurs broke out across the room. He let the murmurs go while he walked over and picked Hanabi up and held her against his side. He walked back up front and the room fell quiet again.

"As you know each clan must have a named heir. Since Hinata is now absent I must name another. I have decided to do something rather unprecedented but I believe it will continue Hinata's will for reunification of the branch and main family.

"Hanabi will train to be heiress and may one day assume her place as clan head. But as she is now too young to lead in any fashion. Neji will act as my heir to the clan until Hanabi reaches a majority age or the rank of chunnin. Should anything happen to me in the time between then and now, Neji will assume the role of clan head with the elders as his advisors. After that it will be up to him if Hanabi will assume control upon reaching majority. So now, Neji will you please come here?"

Neji stood and came to stand at Hiashi's other side. Hanabi on one side, him on the other.

"Neji if you would please."

Neji nodded and removed the bandages he kept around his forehead.

"It is too my great shame that I forced the Caged Bird Seal upon my nephew when he was only five. Now, two and a half years later I wish I could undo it. The process to undo the seal would require a master in sealing and it would be an extremely painful process that could possibly kill if anything were to go wrong."

Hiashi took a deep breath and placed his free hand on Neji's shoulder

"The Caged Bird Seal shall no longer be placed on any member of the Hyuga clan. We Hyuga are a great and mighty clan. We are strong. We are a part of the history of this village. No Hyuga will ever fall. We will make this clan a great force for the future."

Hiashi looked around the hall. He had the rapt attention of every person in the hall.

"Hinata and Naruto will be severely missed. But we will move forward. We are Hyuga. We are strong."

________

After the congratulations and condolences had come to an end, Hiashi found himself alone in his office two hours later. He sat quietly as he thought over everything that had led his life to this point. The death of his wife, the sacrifice and brave rebellion of his brother, the change Hinata and Naruto had gone through, everything with Neji, and then Hinata's birthday, that month, and then them leaving.

So much.

His mind was racing. Thinking, regretting, and reliving. When a poof of smoke next to his desk startled him. Hiashi lept out of his chair, byakugan blazing and his body set into a fighting stance.

When no attack came he looked around. There was no assailant. No person was in his office. The only thing out of place was the fact that there was now a mid-sized tiger sitting next to his desk. He and the summon stared at each other in a tense battle of who would move first.

It ended up being the tiger. The young tiger swished it's tail and rose up placing it's paws on his desk. The tiger opened it's mouth and dropped a scroll.

More staring between the two. Now with Hiashi's gaze flicking to the scroll every now and then.

"Hinata-chan misses you Hiashi-san. She asked me to tell you that it is no fault of your own. She and Naruto made this choice for the sake of Konoha. They wrote this letter after hearing of your searchers."

Hiashi swallowed hard. A lump swelling in his throat. "Are... are they okay?"

The young tiger snorted lightly. "They are fine. Hinata-chan and Naruto-kun are perfectly fine. Just read the letter. I'll be the one delivering any news in the future Hiashi-san. After now I won't be staying to chat. You may not even see me before I am gone."

Hiashi nodded.

"I'll be going then."

And so the tiger was gone. Hiashi stared at the scroll.

It was just a standard scroll. He unrolled it slowly. Fighting the slight tremor in his hands.

-Dad,

We are so sorry. We know what we did was awful but we couldn't stay in Konoha any longer. We have too much knowledge about problems that need to be fixed. Staying put   
and letting the events we knew would happen, go forward wasn't an option. We will be back. We swear. It will just be a few years. Probably around the summer when we are   
twelve. In the mean time just know that we are safe. We will be stationary for the next year at least. We will send you updates about once a month.

We love you Dad,

Hinata and Naruto-

 

Tears fell on the scroll.


	37. A Night Out

Life in the Land of Waves had never stopped being interesting. After Iruka had come and gone, tears were shed, and a letter was written, things settled back into place.

Naruto and Hinata had taken three days to write the very simple letter. Then they had tracked down and managed to get Hinata a summoning contract with the Tigers. Naruto still hadn't connected with the toads and he was a little annoyed at that fact now. He still trained but he knew he couldn't advance much further without the supervision of the toads.

After Hinata had made the contract and established a bond they had sent out the letter and had convinced Tazuna to let them work again. It had been rough but the persistent argument of "we were doing it earlier" and that "they needed something to do" worked wonders. Though Naruto now got all the rest in the world and Hinata was kicked out more frequently too.

It had been a long day of repetitive work when Naruto decided that he and Hinata deserved a break. Nothing major, they got time to rest reguraly. He meant just a leave their worries behind break. A date night away from everything.

He knew what needed to be done. He made three more clones, all looking like his older self, and sent them back towards the now faraway shore. One was going to Hinata to tell her his plan, the second to go find a good spot, and the third to get food.

Now to wait and work away.

\-------

When Naruto's clone tried to sneak up on her she giggled silently. When he failed and ended up sprawled at her feet she smiled and laughed.

"What are you doing?"

A blush dusted her husband's face. "Ummm. Surprise?"

She laughed more and then pulled Naruto to his feet. Noting the fact that he was older not younger. She still worked under a transformation because the added height was necessary for the work she was doing and to avoid the question of why a six year old was working on a bridge. Naruto was capable of working in his six year old body and since no one saw himhe could save his chakra by not adding transformation to the clones.

So when an older clone came to visit her she knew he had mischief planned.

"To what do I owe this surprise?"

"Simple. Date night. We havent gotten away since we got here. Little breaks and rest but no true gettaway since we gor here. So, I suggest a moonlit picnics out somewhere. A beautiful evening where I get to kiss you and hear you laugh. Where I get to spoil my Hina-hime again."

Hinata faught the raging blush on her cheeks. It was a losing battle. "Y-you and your horrible smooth-talking are lucky I married you because thats the only reason that worked." She defiently stuck her toungue out.

Naruto chuckled and pecked her cheek. "It's a date then. I better let the other get back to work and further the plans."

Hinata giggled. "I love you."

"Course ya do." A wink."I love you too." A chuckle and the clone was gone and the real Naruto was chuckling at Hinata and everything about her that makes him love her.

He set back to work knowing he still had plenty to do before he could possibly go back and go on a date.

__________

Naruto washed up and tried to tame his rambunctious hair. It wasn't working. He didn't need it to lay flat or anything. He just wanted it to be somewhat organized looking. Totally not like he had been doing hard manual labor all day.

If there was one thing the building was good for it was building strength and muscle. His six year old body was lacking of baby fat but was filled out with some still rather soft muscle. It was a process. He couldnt soley build muscle because excessive muscle tone could hinder his bodies development. So he just had casual muscle from labor not working out.

He was a right handsome little devil and he knew it. But Hinata always took his breath away with her decieving innocence and pure angelic face. The same face and eyes that had make armies tremble at her feet when she was mad.

His princess derserved the world. So tonight he was going to give it to her. Nothing excessively big just try and make her feel how much he cared for her. He glanced at the clock it was time for them to go. Hinata was downstairs chatting with Tsunami.

________

Hinata waited for Naruto in the kitchen. Tsunami was twirling around the kitchen with Inari in a high chair laughing as he watched his mother dance. It was a sweet picture. Something she could see herself doing in her new future.

She felt Naruto's presence get closer and saw him coming down the stairs. She giggled softly. He was dressed nicer. Not fancy, just clean and new. She was glad she had gone for a similar dress choice. Soemthing that Tsunami had given her a week ago.

Naruto walked over a gave her a kiss on the forehead before pulling her out of her chair and towards the door. Hinata called back to Tsunami, who had become occupied with something on the counter and had been oblivious to Naruto's arival. "We're leaving. We'll try to be back before midnight."

Tsunami waved a hand and focused back on whatever she was trying to make. Hinata smiled. Tsunami was filling in as a mother role to the two now. She had before but she had stepped up her mama game after the big age reveal. Hugs and forehead kisses. Cutely packed lunches. It was a different experience for the two. Hinata was having trouble adjusting from a caretaker role to being taken care of again.

She had been making lunches, cooking meals, doing laundry, cleaning their home. She had been the head of her own household before the jump. She had maintained her lifestyle some by managing Naruto's apartmwnt and she had constantly helped Tsunami out when they forst got here.

But now Tsunami made Hinata sit back and treated her like she should be the kid. Like before was the pretend. Not now. And it really annoyed Hinata. She couldn't fault Tsunami in the slightest but it just irritated her.

Hinata's internal musings were cut short with a chuckle from Naruto.

"I know that look." They were now at the end of the forest. "You want to be the head of house again."

Hinata shot him a look. He raised his hands in surrender. "Hey! I know my wife! That's the look you got when Sakura's mom and Natsu teamed up to try and help by cleaning our house for us as a wedding gift. You ended up snatching the cleaning supplies from their hands and almost shoving them out the door. As politely as you coukd of course." Hinata rolked her eyes and sighed.

"It wasn't like that. The house was a perfect balance of lived in clean and as it was my house I knew if it needed to be cleaned. And it's not like that. It's just that I feel like I should be doing sonething."

Naruto chuckled. "You do so much already, my love."

Hinata lightly smacked his arm. "You're being extra flirty. Especially with the nicknames. What did you do?"

Another surrender under her gaze. "Nothing! Just teasing you Hina. I like your blush! It's one of my favorote thinsg about you. So yes, if being a flirty dork gets you do blush I will do it till the day I die!"

Another round of giggles with a blush. "Just tell me where we're going."

"A paradise."

Simply said, but a true understatement. What Naruto had to show her that night would change their plans again and set things in motion. Date night was about to get much more interesting as the couple walked into a clearing by a pond and was greeted with a croak of, "Finally! I've been waiting!"


	38. The Toads are Done with Your Shit Naruto

Now the toad summons are wise creatures. Old, knowledgeable, with patience to spare. But the toads were just done. Absolutely fed up and done. Their little sage had finally done it. He had broken the patience of even the great Gamamaru.

At first the toads had just been confused. Extremely confused. But after the pieces started to fall in place, they just got angry. Now, Summons are creatures of more chakra than flesh and blood bodies. So when the entire world started to spin and fold in on itself, all the summons panicked. When the destruction ended, it wasn't rubble that greeted the toads when they regained consciousness.

Their world was intact. But their brethren were not. Some were missing, some were much smaller and younger looking, and the most shocking was those that were now alive. In a shocking twist of fate only those who had been alive to experience the shift in the world knew what was going on. Everyone who had passed on before the time of the shift had no clue of what was going on. It was only because a now vast majority of the toads remembered and could give details and all attested to the tale that the travelers were believed. After the somber reunions with missed loved ones and the saddened hearts about those that hadn't either survived the journey back or may have just been too young to have a body to return too.

There had been politics and leadership roles to sort through now for cases like Gamakichi, who had become a chief among the toads after his father's retiring post war and had earned the respect of all who had traveled back. Though he now was barely past the size of a large fist. It had taken them along time to sort out their internal politics. In their defense, time can move differently at Mount Myoboku and toads are bad at keeping time. It was 9 months in the realm of humans by the time the toads left Mount Myoboku and began their search for an answer.

They had little to go by. Not much seemed to have visibly changed. Hiruzen was Hokage, Kakashi was still a porn reading loner, Tsunade was still missing, Jiraiya still tried to peak in bath houses, the Uchiha clan was still alive at this point in the timeline, everything seemed as it should. Except for one thing. Naruto was gone. He wasn't in Konoha and it had taken a cautious questioning of Jiraiya to learn that the boy and Hinata had left the village. Jiraiya had immediately been notified when Naruto had gone missing. But even the great toad sage hadn't been able to track down the boy.

Now the toads had a veritably solid lead on who to blame for this time mess. Their little sage and his wife were at the center of everything. The exasperation felt among those who knew Naruto personally, such as Gamabunta, Gamakichi, and to an extent Gamatatsu, resonated through the entire toad population. Gamabunta and Gamakichi the most. Gamatatsu was just upset about the snacks he had now never eaten and had decided to blame Naruto.

The toads had begun to track down Naruto themselves. They had little luck at first. He was no longer listed on the summoning scroll so they could reverse summon him to find him and question him. So they had to begin searching by feeling for his chakra. They had thought that would be easy. It was not. The jinchuriki was either suppressing his chakra himself or had sealed off his chakra flare with a sigil. So they had to begin a more manual intensive search in the form of going to the different lands and traveling throughout hoping to detect the boy's chakra.

It took over two month. But the toads had the numbers and the dedication to do it. They had eventually narrowed it down to the Land of Waves. They had felt a small flare and had traced it back to the Land but could not find the boy immediately. The salt water also proved a big deterrent. It took a final week to actually locate the boy and then try and find a time to confront the two of them.

So when Naruto and Hinata came strolling into the clearing with a picnic basket on Naruto's arm, Gamakichi found it absolutely hilarious that the picnic basket came crashing down to the ground when he shouted at the pair.

"Finally! I've been waiting!"

Naruto had dropped the basket and was in front of Hinata with a kunai in grasp in a blurred flash. It took the boy a few more seconds before he registered the voice and then yelled back at the toad.

"Gamakichi where have you been you bastard!"

\-------

It took the boy and a toad two minutes to finish their yelling reunion. As cute as it was it was starting to annoy Hinata. She could barely understand what they were saying and it was getting on her nerves.

"Quiet!" The two dropped silent as stones. She smirked internally before continuing. "Now as great as it is to see you again Gamakichi maybe a slower more complete explanation would be helpful?"

"Right you are Princess."

Hinata groaned. "Gamakichi you know I don't like when the Toads call me that. I don't deserve it."

The toad grinned. "Sorry princess but since you saved this one's butt," a thumb pointed at Naruto, "When even our best couldn't gives you an automatic respect."

"Still, the Toads should not be deferring to someone like me as such."

Gamakichi waved his hand in dismissal. "Don't worry about it. We want to so we will. You should feel honored." He ended his sentence with a teasing smirk.

Hinata sighed. Due to Naruto's more brother like relationship with Gamakichi, the toad had taken to teasing her like any brother-in-law would.

"Fine. But how'd you find us? And, more importantly, why are you here? How can you know and remember what happened?"

The toad just sighed and then grinned a shit-eating grin. "We don't really know the why or how, Princess. Just that the world started to fold in on itself and then we woke up about a year and a half ago now. It took a long time to get things sorted out and then track you and the mini-sage down."

Naruto was grumbling to himself at this point about being ignored. Gamakichi grinned again and jumped onto the boys head. "Haven't been able to this for a while, now have I?"

Naruto broke into a wide smile and finally laughed. "Good to have you back Gamakichi."

"You too Naru-brat."


	39. The End of Step 1

Itachi looked out from the roof of his family home. Gazing over the Uchiha district. He had been up here for most of the morning. Lord Third had given him this week to complete his mission. And he dreaded what was to come. Below and around him in the streets people were milling around, like a seemingly normal day. But there was a tension filled the buzz on the streets. Anyone over twelve or anyone that had graduated the academy were well aware of what was due to happen soon. The Uchiha coup was due to happen within weeks. And everyone but he and one gennin, who had been beaten into submission and had become an emphatic supported of the coup, had shown any sign of going against the rebellion. Even Izumi, his dear child hood friend, was well informed and felt it was the Uchiha clans place to take back control.

But the thing that no one but Itachi, Lord Third, Danzo Shimura, and Sasuke knew, was what was about to happen in the next three days.

Sasuke didn't know all that was going on. Itachi had taken him out to practice and play a few days earlier. They had enjoyed their time, or Itachi did as much as was possible. Itachi worked with Sasuke on shuriken, jutsu, taijutsu, and anything he thought his brother would need to know. He knew he didn't have enough time, there would never be enough time for all he wanted to do. After they were done and Sasuke thought they were going to head back, Itachi instead took Sasuke by the hand and led him to a small pond. There they sat for a bit. Sasuke confused and Itachi sad.

Silence filled the air between them. Heavy and oppressive. Itachi was the one to break the silence, "Sasuke. I'm going to have to leave soon."

Sasuke looked up with confusion written over his young face. "You leave all the time. What's different this time?"

Itachi looked into the innocent eyes of his younger brother. "I won't be coming back for a very long time Sasuke. I will be gone for years. I might not even see you again."

Sasuke jumped up from his place besides Itachi. His little body full of anger, shock, and sadness. All these emotions swirled into a mix of hurt that was evident in Sasuke's eyes. Itachi had flinched even before Sasuke started to shout.

"What! Why are you leaving?!"

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hands, which were balled up in small bruised fists from their training, and pulled him in for a hug. Sasuke tried to struggle against the hug, squirming and wriggling, trying to be mad at his brother who wasn't making any sense. Itachi wasn't like this normally. Sasuke could tell Itachi was being fake. He wasn't happy today at all, no matter what Sasuke had done, Itachi had stayed sad. Normally Sasuke could make Itachi happy. Not today.

Itachi hugged Sasuke close and with a rushed whisper into Sasuke's ear, confessed the weight that was bearing down on him. "Sasuke, I have to kill many people soon. I have to protect Konoha, and you. I have to try and save you and this village. I wish there was another option Sasuke but there isn't. I have to do this and then I have to leave to protect you and the village."

Sasuke went stiff. He knew his brother had to kill people. It was a ninja's way of life. But the way Itachi was acting clued seven year old Sasuke in that something was very different about this mission his brother was going to have to do.

"Why? Why do you have to do it? Can't someone else do it?" Tears were falling down Sasuke's face now. Slowly dripping down, even as Sasuke tried to stay strong.

"No Sasuke. No one else can. I have to do this. I don't want to leave you behind and I don't want to hurt you the way that this will. But I need you to know what's going to happen. Because I need your help."

Sasuke sniffed and pulled back to look at Itachi's sorrow filled face. "Help? How can I help?"

"I can't tell you, yet. It could put you in danger. Because if anyone knows what I have to do, they could come after you. But I promise, I will tell you what needs to happen when the time is right. You just need to stay strong. Can you do that Sasuke?"

Sasuke heaved another breath and nodded. Itachi smiled sadly and stood up. He picked Sasuke up and placed him on his back.

"We need to go home now." Sasuke nodded against Itachi's shoulder. "I'm pretty sure you know already but just in case, you can't tell anyone, not even Father and Mother."

Sasuke nodded again.

"I know this will be hard on you Sasuke, but I have to do this. The fate of the village rests on it. If I don't, many more people will die."

"I understand."

Itachi sighed and they walked for a few minutes in silence. "Just remember Sasuke, I love you."

"I love you too."

\--------

It was the night. And after having turned down help from a strange man in a mask, Itachi was tense and scared. How had this other man known he was going to act tonight? Not even Lord Third knew for sure that tonight was the night. Itachi paced around his room for a few more minutes until he left to Sasuke's room. He knocked on the door twice before sliding it open and walking in. Sasuke sat at his desk coloring. When Sasuke looked up and saw Itachi's face he set down his colors and nodded sadly. Itachi fell to a knee and opened his arms. Sasuke rushed forward and gave Itachi a hug that nearly choked the young ANBU captain.

"What do I need to do?"

Itachi gave Sasuke one last squeeze before he began to detail Sasuke's part.

"I need you to go and get as many of the children in the clan as possible by any means. Have them sneak out, convince parents, you have an hour to get as many kids as you can outside of the district. Have them go to other friends, to the park, to the other clans. Get anyone younger that ten. I will get the rest before I have to start my mission."

Sasuke stood staring at Itachi. Pieces were falling into place. Itachi watched as the light in his brothers eyes dimmed. Sasuke had realized what was going to happen.

"Take me with you."

Itachi was taken off guard. He thought his brother would be disgusted with his and angry all over again. Not this. Itachi had not expected to be faced with the shaking form of his little brother, begging to go with his soon be mass-murderer of a brother.

"I can't." Sasuke looked up sharply but Itachi silenced him and continued. "I need you to take care of the other kids for me. I am doing what I must, but you must do what you must. The clan has been planning to rise up and take over Konoha. I cannot let that happen. This is my burden."

Sasuke hiccupped and fought down the sobs. "Why are they doing this? Why would they think it was a good idea? Why!"

"I have ask myself that question for a very long time little brother. And I don't have an answer. I don't know the minds of our parents or those of the rest of the clan. But what I do know, is that I have to protect you. Can you help me do this? Can you be strong, for me?"

Sasuke's lip trembled. With a shaky nod he gave his promise. Itachi reached out a hand and together the brothers walked out of their family home. They went opposite direction outside the door. Sasuke to their neighbors, Itachi to gather his gear and prepare for the worst night of his life.


	40. Farewell for now

They stood looking out over the bridge they had toiled over for the past year and a half. They were now physically seven, almost eight. The years had gone by in an instant. Over two years back in this time. And so much had changed. The wave was stable. Gato had been disposed of by hiring Zabuzu to assassinate the scumbag instead of letting Gato kill him. They hadn't met the pair of rogue nin except for the once to request the mission. Seeing them again had cut Naruto deeply, but he healed as time went on, knowing that they were happy and alive.

Hinata and Naruto had worked tirelessly for 19 months to get to this day. To see the day when the first trade wagons finished the crossing. To see that they could change the wrongs of the world. No matter how long it took them. September 10th. 786 days since they had returned. Each day they spent in this time becoming more precious than the last.

The bridge was complete. This part of their journey had come to an end. What they would fight next was hard to know. It was too early for the chunnin exams. They could try to contact Gaara, teach him about emotions before he became too far lost, or they could go with the toads into the summons realm, and start training so that they would be strong enough to protect everyone in the oncoming fights. They could go after Orochimaru, but that would have to happen after more training, even if they knew his fighting style, the crazy bastard had needed a long time and multiple deaths to become the thing that had given them a wedding gift back in the old timeline.

In order to get to the land of Wind and then the village hidden in the sand they would have to cross through the land of fire and possible encounter Konoha shinobi. Sailing all the way around the land of Tea would be a very long journey. Mount Myoboku's physical location was near the land of waves, but thy would still be entering the summon's realm in order to train if they went. The difference between the physical place and the summon aspect of it had confused Naruto for a long time. Mount Myoboku was a real place that humans could visit. But to actually talk and train with the toads like he had before they would need to enter the summons realm.

The two main choices they were faced with were troubling. Go to the Sand village and find Gaara? Or go and do more training to prepare for the eventual fighting?

As the sun set, almost perfect falling down the bridge, meeting the bridge as it stretched out into the horizon. The young couple held hands as they turned their backs to the bridge they had devoted so much time too. They walked away. Headed towards the house they had lived in for this adventure. To begin saying goodbye to the little family they had placed themselves in. Inari, still too young to ever really remember them, had made his way into their hearts, creating the promise of a family of their own someday. Tsunami, showing the mother's love neither of them had ever really experienced, from hugs to sweet goodbyes, and lunches packed dutifully as if sending children off to school. Kaiza, strong and dependable, providing the motivation they all needed, talking with the villagers and organizing them, keeping them safe and stable. Tazuna, the cranky old man who cared too much, he had led them through this, keeping them on task but making sure everyone still enjoyed their work.

These four had made a family and included them in it. Naruto and Hinata would never be able to fully repay all that they had given the young couple.

When they entered the house, they were greeted with the scents of Tsunami's cooking. Hinata had struck a bargain with Tsunami many months ago and had become a regular helper and fixture in the kitchen. But this meal was a celebration. The big opening party had been yesterday. A fanfare that had included the entire village. But tonight was just for them. A celebration of all they had accomplished. And a farewell. The little family didn't know exactly where the young couple would go now, but they had picked up that they were going to leave. 

The meal was delicious. Tsunami had made all of their favorites, Kaiza having been her unwilling helper, and each one was perfect. They all lounged around. Silently watching as Inari ran around. Now three, the toddler raced around, creating havoc wherever he went. Naruto was officially a big brother this time. And Tsunami had made sure he knew it.

Tazuna cleared his throat. "When are you leaving?"

Naruto and Hinata shared a look. "Three days most likely." Naruto said quietly. "We still have to decided where we're gonna go."

"What are your options?"

"The Hidden Sand Village or with the summons."

Silence hung over the dining room as they all watched Inari try to pick a piece of paper but his pudgy fingers couldn't grasp it.

"Make sure you write. And visit eventually. At least a letter a month if not more and we better see you at least once a year. Got it? You're family now. You can't just leave."

Hinata nodded and wiped away the tear that had slid free. "We will."

Kaiza stood up and walked over too the two. He had given them space, but he had taken up an authority position, learning how to parent two different age groups at once. he knelt down next to them and wrapped hi arms around them. 

"You have to stay safe okay. Promise me you will do your best to stay safe."

"We promise."

Kaiza let them lean back a bit. He stared into their eyes. "I know we can't stop you. You have a mission. And you have to do it. So make sure you do it well. Win the war before it comes." 

"We will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for taking the time to read this story! This is the end of Part 1 and part 2 will start being published in March 2019! This story is also on Wattpad under the same title so check it out there too! Have a great time and thank you again for reading!


	41. Forward

"The Hyuga and Nara inter-clan meeting on this day, September 10th, shall now commence."

Hiashi Hyuga and Shikaku Nara bowed to each other before sitting down across the table. To their respective rights sat their heirs. With Neji to Hiashi's immediate right and Hanabi next to him and Hanabi's attendant next to her. At only three, Hanabi could in no way contribute to the meeting but she was there for proprieties sake. It was well known that Neji was acting heir currently, but Neji insisted that Hanabi still be treated like the true heiress. 

Shikamaru sat next to his father, very bored and not wanting to be here but he was also interested in seeing Neji Hyuga and what he brought to the table. This was Shikamaru's first time seeing Neji in a meeting, he had only seen him on the streets before and had never met him. So far, Neji was sitting respectably and properly, something Shikamaru groaned at internally, but he himself sat up a little straighter himself. 

Shikamaru watched as Neji listened to the meeting intently. Every few minutes Neji would shift slightly towards Hanabi when she squirmed with her restless energy that was barely contained. He only broke focus from the meeting a few times to actually interact with Hanabi for a few seconds. After each interaction Hanabi would be still for a few minutes before she started to squirm again. They were halfway into the meeting, a boring meeting that was a formality between the grownups, some sort of agreement discussion about the tie the families had created after Hinata and Naruto's disappearance.

Shikamaru had met Naruto a few times when playing in the park but he never interacted with him a lot. When Shikamaru was about five Naruto stopped coming to the park everyday. He still came by every now and then but he was always with Hinata when he did. Shikamru had only seen Naruto at the park three times without Hinata since he started to hang out with her. Then they had disappeared almost two years ago. Shikamaru remembered the buzz that went around the village. Shikamaru had been witness to 7 year-old Neji's out-lash against the gossiping grownups.

So now the two boys sat. Both doing their best to pay attention to the boring meeting. But both were failing and having their attention diverted. Neji's being diverted by Hanabi and Shikamaru by watching the two Hyuga heirs. Shikamaru snapped his attention back to the meeting briefly and was glad he did. He paid attention enough to know how to answer the question directed at him by one of the elders sitting to Hiashi's left.

"I don't know how well clan relations for the younger generations are. Anyone other than Choji is a drag to hang out with."

"And you Neji? What would you say of the clan relations for younger generations?"

Neji didn't even register that he had been asked a question. Hanabi had started to seriously squirm and wiggle, Neji had fully turned to Hanabi to try and placate her and help Hanabi's attendant. Silence filled the meeting room for a few seconds before someone cleared their throat and Neji's head popped up. He turned and at noticing the attention was on him he immediately lost his composure. Nothing big but Shikamaru could read the panic in Neji's body language. He had no idea what was going on.

More silence. The air was growing tense and Shikamaru had had enough of it. 

"Hey Neji, what do you think of clan relations in the kids our age? I'm only friends with Choji though, and you're always watching Hanabi."

The relief was evident and Neji regained his composure. He looked at Shikamaru, the thanks lightly concealed in his eyes. "I don't know many other kids outside the Hyuga clan. I'm always with Hanabi-chan or with Hiashi-sama."

Shikamaru nodded and let a bit of mischievousness play into his next words. "That's gotta be a drag. I don't have any siblings but it doesn't look all that fun."

Neji cautiously replied. "It's not always fun but Hanabi-chan is very important so helping her is also very important."

Shikamaru just nodded again before side eyeing his father who had been watching their interaction like a hawk. 

"You should come over to the Nara compound some time and hang out with me and Choji."

Neji glanced at Hiashi quickly before he nodded. "I'll have to do that sometime."

The tension had fully released and the grownups took back the conversation. Both clan leader's appraised their heir's thoughtfully though. The budding friendship between the two of them would prove an interesting course in the future.

\------

Hinata snuggled into Naruto's side. The wind howling and blowing sand outside the cave's entrance. They were currently trapped in a sandstorm half way to the Hidden Sand Village. The storm had caught them almost a day ago now and they were anxious to get moving. Now that they had a course of action every day was important. Naruto didn't want to leave Gaara alone any longer. He already felt guilty for leaving Gaara alone as long as he had. If they had headed to help Gaara sooner than they would have been able to save his friend so much sadness and grief.

Hinata looked up to Naruto, worry and anxiety etched lightly into his face. She sighed softly and poked Naruto's arm to gain his attention. He looked down to her and smiled softly, planting a soft kiss on top of her head. 

"What?"

Hinata let a small smile fall onto her lips. "I know you're worried but we are going to make a difference. We are not going back to change time again so it is as it is. We are going to save Gaara and give him a life worth living."

Naruto chuckled softly. "No more time travel, agreed. And I know. I just wish I would have thought about Gaara sooner. I was so caught up and worried about you and everything else that I forgot how awful Gaara's childhood was. But now I can't stop thinking about it."

Hinata stayed quiet or a few seconds then spoke. "What was Gaara's childhood like? He never talked about the bad parts when he visited, only his happier memories like Yashimaru and making sand sculptures with Temari and Kankuro. He almost never mentioned his father."

Naruto pulled her a little closer to his side. "Gaara didn't have a happy childhood after the incident with Yashimaru. Shukaku made Gaara's life miserable. Add in Rasa trying to kill Gaara and he had become so angry and cold at the world. By the time I first met him at the Chunin exams he was indifferent to the world and craved blood. He was sleep deprived and driven half insane with blood lust. He believed that Shukaku was the voice of his mother and listened to all of Shukaku's suggestions to kill anything that got in their way."

Hinata held in her gasps. She had met and talked with Gaara many times. He was still reserved but he was also very nice to talk with and a leader worthy of respect. Naruto admired and respected him deeply, aiming to follow his friends lead to becoming a Kage. 

"He's only 7 right now isn't he?"

"Yeah. His birthday is in January I think."

Hinata hummed slightly. "We'll have to celebrate his birthday when it comes around."

Naruto laughed. "Believe it. We'll do everything we can to help him."

Hinata leaned her head into Naruto's chest and nodded. "We will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up people of AO3! I'm back at it with a current 7 new chapters to be dropped once a week! Most of the new chapters are already up on Wattpad so if you cant wait head on over there, sorry for the publishing gap between the platforms but it's been a weird two months since I started publishing the new chapters on Wattpad. Thanks for reading and I don't know how many chapters this will go to so I'll just keep adding more as needed. Im heading towards 60+ with what i have mapped out so far.


	42. Sand Beast

When Naruto spotted the cliff walls surrounding the Hidden Sand village he gave a cry of joy and picked Hinata up so she could see. Giggling at his antics Hinata squirmed to be put down all with a huge grin on her face. They had been walking for a day straight after the sand storm had stopped and were happy to finally see the walls of the Sand Village.

Hinata started to think about all the things they needed to do once they got to the village. Finding a place to stay was important. They didn't know how long they would be here so getting a semi-permanent place set up was crucial. But first they were faced with an even bigger problem. How to bypass the guards and actually enter the village. Since the village was in a giant rock valley surrounded by giant cliff faces, there was only one easy entrance and it was heavily monitored. They could try to sneak in some other way but that would involve avoiding the guards undoubtedly placed around the village and it would also include having to fly under the radar for their entire stay. That would prove to be a massive hassle going forward.

Their best option was too gain sanctuary and a legal residence even if under false names. But how to do it?

\------

The guard focused in on a sudden rising sand cloud out in the distance. That hadn't been there a few seconds before. He called for attention and other guards looked as well. The cloud was growing bigger in size as it move closer. They couldn't make out any details yet but everyone readied for a fight. Soon they could make out figures running towards the village, two humans and a sand beast. A giant scorpion. Not the largest the Suna-nin had ever seen but definitely a big one. And if the two people running from the scorpion weren't used to fighting them, they could very well end up dead.

At this point the ninja were gearing up to help fight the scorpion. When the scorpion and the pair of humans entered a reasonable range the Sand ninja lept to help fight the beast. The sand nin entered in, starting a barrage of well placed hits in areas they knew to be weak spots in the scorpions shell. Minutes passed with everyone participating. Side glances and cursory looks were thrown at the pair who had been chased by the scorpion. One was acting as the guard for the other who had fallen to the ground in a limp heap. The one with yellow hair fended off any of the scorpion strikes that headed their direction. Kunai slicing and swiping at the massive tail. 

Finally the scorpion went down and the blond fell to the ground with their head between their knees. The guards took stock of their own injuries while the guard who had first noticed the disturbance made his way over to the pair. The blond man, as the guard could now see, had moved to raise the limp figure up against his side. When the guard noticed the blood on the limp woman he raised a shout and the medic that had followed them out raced over. 

The guard and the medic knelt next to the pair. The medic began to clear away the blood and sand, trying to locate the wound.

"Was she struck?"

"I-I didn't think so. Not by the tail. I think it got her with it's pincers when I rushed it to try and knock it back right before you guys arrived."

The medic nodded and started to heal the large cut on the woman arm. "She probably passed out from the added stress of crossing the desert and the sudden adrenaline shock and injury."

The blond man nodded and squeezed the hand of the woman. "We were caught in the sandstorm for a few days halfway across so we had to ration our supplies a bit. Not bad but she definitely hasn't had as much water as she should have."

The medic nodded and pulled out a water canteen. He tipped it into her lips and then tilted her head forward so the water would then dribble out. He repeated the action a few times. "That'll help her recover a bit till we get her set up with an IV bag back at the hospital."

The man nodded again and accepted when the guard passed him a canteen as well. He took a few sips and then passed it back. The guard was slightly impressed that the man knew to not guzzle the water right away. 

"Thank you for the help. We weren't expecting the sandstorm or the scorpion. She's a sensor so we steered clear of any sand beasts but after the storm she was tired and we were snuck up on. We're from the Land of Waves."

The guard nodded. That explained the lack of hitai-ates. The Land of Waves did not have a formal ninja system. If the pair had any skills at all, they were likely acquired through local teaching by a retired shinobi or a more self taught course. They had obviously enough skill to evade and run from the scorpion but beyond that he doubted they had much value or worth as shinobi.

The guards stood and helped the man stand while the woman remained leaned against his side.

"Will you be able to carry her or will you need assistance?" A brief gleam of wariness flashed through the mans eyes and his grip on the woman tightened minutely. But it was gone almost as soon as the guard noticed it.

"I'll manage. I'll let you know if Shizu gets too heavy." A small sheepish grin spread on the man's face. "She'd hit me if she heard me say that."

The guard chuckled for a second and then turned to the medic. "Go on ahead and get the hospital ready to receive. I'll bring them both straight there." The medic nodded and dashed off. 

The guard started off at a slow pace, the man keeping up even as he now carried the woman in his arms.

The guard cleared his throat lightly. "I never caught your name."

The man look slightly startled but then nodded. "Oh, my name is Satori Umaka. This is my wife Shizu."

"I'm glad to make your acquaintance. My name is Kaoru."

"Thank you Kaoru, you really saved us." The blond man flashed a blinding smile. And Kaoru felt his face give a small smile back.

"It was the least I could do as a Suna-nin."


	43. First Meeting

When Hinata started to wake up she first checked if there was anyone else in the room, no, only Naruto. She turned to face him and smiled. He smiled back.

"Did you have a nice nap?"

She hummed and stretched a little, she noticed the slight pinch by her hand and noticed the needle attached to an IV. 

"It was very nice. Though chakra point induced sleeps always leave you a little sore." She narrowed her eyes at him slightly. It had been his idea to bypass any resistance at the gate by having her be unconscious. She hated having to knock herself out. A tight pinch and chakra pressure on a key chakra point and she was down for the count. Allowing her to pass as a dehydrated girl who fainted. Nothing worth notice.

He grinned at her sheepishly. She took a chance to look him over and took note that he had erased his cheek marks after she had fallen unconscious.

"Did my transformation hold?"

Naruto nodded. "You may want to fix your eyes though. They thankfully didn't check them when you were unconscious."

She nodded and shifted her transformation. Giving herself pale blue eyes instead of her trademark pupil-less lavender. She looked back at Naruto and he grinned. 

"Anything else I should know?"

Naruto rubbed his chin and shook his head. "Nothing major. I handled the paperwork and visas, they sent a messenger bird to the Wave asking for conformation about us, it should get directed to Tazuna or Kaiza since they are the village leaders so we're covered there. Otherwise I've just been sitting her waiting for you."

She nodded and moved to sit up, watching how she moved the hand with the IV. 

"I'll go get a nurse to remove the IV. Even if you were faking unconsciousness you actually were a little dehydrated." Naruto gave her a quick kiss before he walked out into the hallway. 

Hinata sank back onto her pillows and smiled softly to herself. They had done it. They were in the Hidden Sand village and could now reach out to Gaara. The next part of their plan had officially begun.

\------

When Hinata had been discharged the couple began their house hunting. It took a few days, during which they stayed in one of the very few hotels in the village. But they eventually set up in an apartment towards the edge of the village, the building was mostly empty, only five other tenants throughout the building, and it would definitely meet all their needs for the unknown future.

After settling in and Naruto warding it appropriately, they began to search for Gaara. But they couldn't find him. The streets buzzed with rumors and hushed horror at stories of where the boy had been and what he'd done. The threats he'd uttered, the mutterings to no one, the complaints from vendors how he swept by in a silent storm of rage, grabbing whatever he saw fit, and no one to stop him.

They listened in, tense with worry and anxiety. The rumors flew fast, but never fast enough for the couple to catch him. By the time they reached Gaara's old position he had moved on. Hinata thought she had spotted him once, a brief flash of red hair, but he was gone by the time she looked again, if he had ever been there. 

The days trickled into a week. A week into two. And then two into three. But then, then they collided.

\-------

**_Move. Too close._ **

He didn't even question it. The sand came with a single thought and he was whisked away. Dropping onto another random roof in the village. Mother wasn't happy. There was something in the village. Something Mother didn't like. It had arrived many nights ago, the days and sleepless nights blurring together in agony.

The first time Mother had made him move he had questioned.  _Why run? Just kill._

But Mother never explained. So he just moved. Staying in different parts of the village everyday, some days not staying in the village at all, never stopping, always moving. His irritation grew with each day but he never fought Mother. Mother knew what was best.

He sat on the roof. The sun bearing down from the sky. He stayed here for a time that had no meaningful length. Then he was moved again. This time to the edge of a street. The immediate hush fell on those around him and the crowd parted around him. None daring to get close. He remained impassive. He had no care for what these people thought.

Forward. Steps forward until he found himself in front of a stall. It was food and he was hungry. So he took it. He didn't know what it was called or what it would taste like. It was food so he took it and ate it as he walked away. He walked, only moving forward not watching and not caring, all things moved from his path. Until they didn't.

He came to a halt a mere few inches from whatever stood in his way. As he focused back to the world around him and not on Mother, he found it was a who, not a what. He gazed at the person in front of him. A woman. Taller than him. Long black hair. She turned to face him and her face turned to one of shock. Before a threat could even form in his throat, Mother began to scream at him.

**_Run! Move! Leave! Do not let it catch us! He hunts us. He is stronger than us._ **

The woman extended a hand towards him and he found himself flinching backwards, something he had not done in years. Mother continued to yell. Screaming about running, fleeing, to get away from him, but there was no him. Only the woman in front of him and he was so confused. Mother screamed and the woman didn't fear! 

His knee's grew weak as the sand swept him away, far away. 

Hinata just stood there. In the middle of a once crowded street. Hand still outreached. But he was gone. Gone on sand mixed with blood from victims past. He had fled, fled from her. The innocent boy whose mind was plagued by a demon, had left without harming her. 

His name was a silent whisper on her lips. "Gaara."


	44. Assassination

Hinata was burrowed into Naruto's side. The sadness she felt was eating away at her. Gaara's face had displayed such a wide range of emotion in the few seconds he had stood there. Anger, confusion, and fear. And the way he had flinched away from her. She hadn't been thinking then. That move should have gotten her attacked. But it didn't. Instead Gaara had run from her.

"I don't understand Naruto. I should have ended up fighting him. But he ran from me."

"I don't know Hina. I really don't. Gaara told me about his childhood but he said that between Yashamaru dying and the chunnin exams he existed in a haze. He remembered more after but during he just went from day to day without a second thought."

"Naruto can you sense Gaara?"

Naruto paused, "My abilities are still extremely low, compared to what I used to be able to do with sage chakra. Since the toads told me it would be impossible for my body to handle the chakra till I was older again, I let the idea drop."

**_"Might I suggest asking me for some help, huh brat?"_ **

Naruto startled and sat up fully. "Kurama! You're awake!"

Hinata gave Naruto a grin and watched as he slipped into the mind-space of the seal. 

_"When did you wake up ya cranky fox?"_

**_"Not that long ago. I actually picked up on Shukaku's chakra and started to wonder why you were near him. I feel a little offended you didn't tell me we were gonna go get Shukaku straightened out."_ **

_"What was I supposed to do? Come in here and wake you from your power nap?"_

Kurama growled at Naruto and then huffed.  ** _"I don't really care that much you brat. I go where you go anyway. But it still remains, if I can pick up on Shukaku then he is definitely picking up on me. Probably is getting vibes off Hinata too, since she contains so much of my chakra now. Her helping contain my excess chakra is actually making this whole tightly sealed thing easier to bear this time. Also it's healthier for you."_**

_"Healthier? What are you taking about Kurama?"_

The fox scratched his head with a claw.  ** _"I didn't mean too but the first time around, the overload of chakra was a strain on your body, one you were used to and never noticed, but it strained you. I probably cost you a few inches in height until Jiraiya fixed the seal in that time."_**

Naruto glared at the fox but ended up sighing and shrugging.  _"Nothing we can do about that now. And as much as I wanna pick your foxy brain more now that your awake, did I hear you right when you said that you can sense Shukaku?"_

The fox grinned.  ** _"I can nearly see him from in here."_**

Naruto mirrored the grin and rose from his subconscious. With a small jolt he was back in full presence and  turned to Hinata.

"Kurama can find him."

\------

They got three days of scoping before their hands were forced. Now that they knew that Gaara was avoiding them while they search for him, they changed their tactics. They kept a street away at all times. Switching on and off, Kurama wasn't sure if Shukaku could tell the difference between Naruto and Hinata but they still switched out regularly. About an hour in and out of following duty. It was a smooth system and they learned more about Gaara's daily life than they had ever known. But their one break through was short lived.

When Hinata and Naruto felt the flare of chakra and fear in the village they both jumped from their hiding spots and raced towards Gaara. They slid into a new hiding spot having a visual of the situation. Gaara was surrounded. 10 ANBU surrounded him with more on roof tops.

There was a barrage's worth of kunai and shuriken laying on the ground around Gaara. It was obvious what was happening. This was one of Rasa's assassination attempts on Gaara.

\-------

Fear. Fear and rage were spiking in his blood.  _ **How dare they try to kill him!**_  Why were they trying to kill him?  ** _They all deserved to die!_  **He just wanted to be alone. 

More weapons were flung at him. Mother moved the sand and he was shielded. The weapons fell to the ground but then people lept forward. Swords rained down over him, his sand lashing out and hitting his enemies. Blood began to fill the air. It soaked into his sand. Mother grew excited.

**_Blood._ **

Gaara's head started to ache, Mother was yelling and screaming again. Yelling for him to let Mother go. To let Mother be free. And Gaara wanted to! He wanted Mother gone!

Mother went silent.

**_Ungrateful._ **

**_Pathetic._ **

**_WEAK!_ **

Mother roared inside him! Gaara barely saw that his sand had stopped, the sand no longer shielded him. Kunai and shuriken came close. Too close. Closer than they ever had. Gaara watched through cracked eyes as his executioners moved closer. The closer they moved the louder Mother screamed. Gaara felt his walls crack. Mother was going to come. Mother was going to  ** _kill._**

A sword swung down. 

Gaara waited for the pain that would let Mother out.

There was no pain.

Mother went silent.

The sun was blocked from his face.

She stood in front of him.

The sword was in her shoulder.

She removed the sword from her shoulder.

Blood ran down.

And then she fought.

She fought. Fiercer than a sand storm. More vicious than a scorpion. Deadlier than a viper. A corner of Gaara's brain also saw a flash of yellow flying around him, opponents dropping like stones with every bright flash. But that did not matter to him. He only watched her. Watched as she dropped mask after mask. Hands bare. No weapons held. Only her hands as one fell after another.

Soon none were left standing. Groaning and moaning, choked sobs on what could be tears or blood, Gaara didn't know. Soon she stood before him once again. Her shoulder still oozing red. She stood before him as she addressed those on the ground. Those that were still alive.

"How dare you." Three words. Simple on their own. But the tone and force that those words tore from her mouth made all noise cease. None dare breath till she spoke again.

"You call yourselves shinobi. ANBU. An  _honor."_ She spit that word out like acid. "Cowards is what you are. Spineless cowards." Gaara couldn't see her face. He wished he could. If only to see the anger that had to be etched there.

"What do you think that you are doing? Following orders? A mission is a mission? Killing a monster?" Silence. Like she expected an answer.

"This is a CHILD!" A hand was thrown behind her, facing towards him. "A child who has been wronged his whole life! A child, forced to cage a beast the likes you have never seen! A child whose life has been sacrificed for power!" 

The yellow flashed to his other side. His face was turned away as well. The two now sheltered him. Sheltered him from the destruction they had wrought.

"This child deserves to be loved! Instead you follow orders from a worthless Kage who would kill his own son! Just because the boy was forced to cage a beast that craves blood! And you planned to murder him. To murder him here on this very street. In public for all to see."

Silence hung in the air as she slowly turned to face him. Her face filled with a kindness Gaara had nearly forgotten. She held out a hand, just like she had a few days ago. But this time Gaara took it. He took hold of the hand she offered him. The contact was strange. He couldn't remembered the last time he had felt a kind touch.

He now stood next to her. With the man on his other side. She spoke once again.

"May your souls find peace with what you've done."

And they were gone.


	45. Clarity

Gaara fell to the floor with a thud. His hand still entwined with hers. He now looked up to the woman who had save him. She was watching him with worry in her eyes.

"Gaara? Are you okay?" She slowly crouched down next to him, concern in her eyes. Eyes that looked fake to Gaara. The expression was real. But the eyes themselves looked fake.

He looked into those eyes and nodded.

She smiled. "T-that's good. This must be a big shock isn't i-it?" The stutter to her words confused him. Her smile tightened slightly but it passed by relatively unnoticed.

He nodded again. He didn't understand what was going on, only that Mother was silent and this woman made him feel warm. Not hot like the sun. Warm like safe. Something he didn't feel often.

She tried to stand up. Tried and failed. Instead she ended up releasing his hand and falling backwards.

"Hinata!"

The yellow man raced to her side. Hinata. Her name was Hinata.

The yellow man had scooped her up and carried her quickly to the kitchen where he placed her on the table. Gaara followed after.

Towels appeared next to her and her jacket was removed, showing a wound that still oozed blood. The cut was deep. Very deep. Gaara was sure he saw a sickeningly familiar sight of blood wet bone.

"N-nar... Naruto." The name was soft and strangled. The yellow blur came to a stop by Hinata's head, a hand cupped to her cheek. 

"I'm here."

"I-I can't h-hold it."

"Shhh. It's fine."

A white puff of smoke covered Hinata and then there was a girl on the table. She looked like Hinata. Just now a child about Gaara's age. It took a few seconds but Gaara's brain supplied: Transformation Jutsu.

When Gaara looked up from Hinata to Naruto he met a strong blue gaze. Wordlessly Naruto was covered in a puff of white smoke and the boy version of Naruto stared at Gaara for a few more seconds before turning back to Hinata.

"I have to set the bone before Kurama heals you okay?"

She nodded and bit her lip.

Naruto reached his hands into the wound and Gaara watched in fascinated horror as Naruto realigned Hinata's collar bone, then he seemed to fuse it in place with a bright red chakra. At the spike of chakra that came from the action Gaara felt his fear spike again. That felt like Mother.

Naruto whipped his head to face Gaara. "Gaara. I can't leave Hinata right now but I need you do something for me."

Gaara swallowed past a lump in his throat, he hadn't truly spoken to anyone in a very long time. Only screams of rage and mutterings said out loud to Mother. "What?"

"First, know that Hinata and I will never hurt you." Naruto stared at Gaara even though his fingers were still pressed into Hinata's shoulders. "Second, there is a seal placed next to the door and then one on each of the other walls. Go around and touch every seal you can find. It's fine if you don't get them all, if you get at least half that'll be enough."

Gaara nodded. Naruto turned back to Hinata and started to slowly feed chakra into Hinata's shoulder.

Gaara walked towards the door that most likely led outside. He found the seal tag next to the door and tentatively touched the seal. He felt a light static shock and then a blue shimmer spread out across the wall. He watched it coat the wall and then fade.

"Good job Gaara. Now do the rest." Naruto called from the kitchen. Gaara felt another spike of the chakra that felt like Mother's and felt a shiver run down his spine. Mother was still silent. Gaara closed his eyes and then opened them to look for the next seal and then set to work. 

One by one Gaara touched seals places on every wall of every room. He made his way back to the kitchen, touching the seals on the four walls before coming to stand on the other side of Hinata. The wound on her shoulder was glowing with red chakra, Gaara could see that it was closing slightly, he couldn't see her bone anymore.

She turned to look at him and smiled. "Y-you did a g-good," she took a short breath,"j-job Gaara."

Gaara just stayed quiet. The events that had led to her getting hurt replayed in his mind. "Why did you help?" The whispered question slipped from his lips.

"B-because you n-needed help Gaara." She tried to smile but instead fought a grimace of pain when the chakra in her shoulder flared slightly.

He shook his head. "Mother doesn't like you. Mother told me to run."

Naruto placed a slightly bloody hand on Gaara's shoulder. Gaara startled slightly and looked to Naruto quickly.

"Gaara, this might be hard to understand but that voice that you hear? That is not your mother. His name is Shukaku. He is a tailed beast that is sealed inside of you."

Gaara stared at Naruto. "But Mother protects me."

"Gaara. Your real mother, Karura, lives in your heart and so lives in your sand shield. But, the voice in your head, that is Shukaku."

"Shukaku?"

One side of Naruto's mouth ticked upwards. "Believe it. Your real mother loved you. Every good mom loves their kids. I'm like you, I never got to meet my mom since she died right after I was born. But that doesn't mean she didn't love me and that I don't love her."

Gaara tried to process. Naruto could see the synapses firing behind Gaara's eyes.

"B-but Yashamaru s-said," Gaara was cut off by Hinata's hand coming to rest on his head.

"Y-yashamaru was o-ordered to lie," a deep breath by Hinata accompanied by a tight smile, "a-and make you angry. He l-loved you." Her face screwed up in pain momentarily but she held out and gave Gaara a soft smile even as sweat beaded her forehead.

Gaara stayed silent for a moment before he glanced a Naruto. "Why is Mo-," He cut himself off and grimaced slightly. "S-shukau afraid of you?"

Naruto smiled softly and placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder. He was a good bit taller than Gaara an he radiated a controlled calmness that made Gaara feel at ease. "Shukaku doesn't like me because I have his big brother sealed inside of me. I have a lot of things in common with you Gaara."

Hinata smiled gently and held out a hand. Her elbow remained on the table but her fingertips extended and lightly rested on Gaara's arm. "I-I need to s-sleep now but w-when I wake up we w-will talk more, o-okay?" 

Gaara nodded and Hinata's eyes fluttered shut. Her arm falling down softly. Naruto lifted his hand from Gaara's shoulder and started to clean Hinata up. At some point Gaara sat down in a chair and watched as Naruto wiped away all the blood left on Hinata and then she was being wrapped up in a blanket and Naruto carried her out of the kitchen. When he returned the silence between him and Gaara thick. Naruto eventually sighed.

"What should we do now?"

Gaara didn't have an answer.  
  



	46. Konoha's Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at Konoha and what they've been up to.

When Naruto and Hinata vanished in the early morning hours on January 25 Hiruzen hadn't first believed the ravings of Hiashi Hyuga when he had stormed into his office. But when the reports came in and Hiashi remained indignant Hiruzen had begun to accept that He had failed Minato in protecting Naruto. He allowed Hiashi to organize search missions and waved a considerable portion of the fees from Hiashi, instead covering them himself. For a solid month every available shinobi was on alert for the missing Hyuga and the Jinchuriki. 

Hiruzen wasn't blind to the animosity some felt towards Naruto, many not caring that he was gone. but the council and Danzo were another story. Every meeting was filled with shouts and dissent, chaos reigned for two months before Hiruzen had had enough and silenced them. 

_"We did this! Don't you realize!"_ He had said.  _"We allowed the animosity towards Naruto to go unchecked!"_

_"But what about Hiashi's play in this! How were we unaware he had taken the Kyuubi in!"_ Homura had said.

_"Why should it matter! He gave the boy affection and a home when the world turned it's back to him and scorned him!"_ Hiruzen had reached his breaking point after two months of the same arguments.

_"Hiashi Hyuga owes no fault. He loved and cared for both children and now both have fled the village. You all know what Hiashi has told us. They were both prodigies. According to Hiashi's assessments they came close to Itachi Uchiha in areas. They hadn't even joined the academy so they owe no allegiance to Konoha's shinobi system and cannot be classified as rogues. Only run-aways."_

_"While you have stated the correct fact Hiruzen, it still remains that Naruto holds the Kyuubi and should not be let free to roam. That beast needs to be contained."_ Danzo had sat their with arrogance etched on his face.

_"Well, they are already gone and no one can find them Danzo. So there is nothing to be done."_

Hiruzen had ended that meeting by walking out of the council room and slamming the door behind him. Time had gone on since then. Hiashi had appointed his nephew as clan heir and the Hyuga clan flourished under their resilience and drive to carry the memory of the two children who had brought such joy to the clan of previous stoics who valued propriety over a life of enjoyment. 

Hiashi found his way to Hiruzen's office on a few separate dates in the two years to follow. July 16th - the day Hiashi attested too as the anniversary of the day he learned of the change in his daughter, October 10th - a day the village mourned but the Hyuga now remembered solemnly as Naruto's birthday and one of the first time the Hyuga clan had come together after years of discord, December 27th - Hinata's birthday and the day Hiashi marked as the start of Hinata and Naruto's disappearance. And finally January 25th- the day both men drank too in remembrance and well wishes for the two children who had now been gone a year. Hiashi still received letters. 

The letters felt almost forced at first but soon they had attained a flow too them. Re-accounts of events happening in their lives now, but with any detail about their location missing. He was assured that they were staying somewhere and had taken up work under transformation jutsu but otherwise he didn't know how they occupied their days. 

The letters did little to fill the ache of longing and guilt he felt. But as he walked out of the Hokage's office a year after they had disappeared he could say that he had moved forward and was starting to accept what had happened. 

But the first time Hiashi enter Hiruzen's office, the first July 16th since Hinata and Naruto had entered his life, he had found the Hokage tense and on edge. Hiashi was aware of the political turmoil behind the scenes but what not privy to the details. If only he knew the involvement Hinata and Naruto had had in the day soon to come.

In the beginning of August, after months of behind the scenes political turmoil, Hiruzen had been made aware that Danzo had charged Itachi with a mission to be carried out before the end of the month. And while he was not told, he knew what that mission entailed. He was outraged at his former teammate and had tried to find Itachi and make him stop but he couldn't. When Itachi appeared before him on the night August 25th, Hiruzen had hung his head. 

"Civil war has been averted. Peace has been maintained."

Itachi knelt on the ground behind him. "I am sorry my actions had to come too."

"Itachi. I am the one who must apologize. You will be hunted. Listed as a fugitive and wanted man. Alive, or  _dead."_

"Lord Hokage I take this burden upon myself. I have my next mission and I will fulfill it to my best abilities. An organization called the Akatsuki has been informed of my defection and will be awaiting my arrival. The information shall be yours."

"Very well. How soon will you flee?"

"I have only a few things to attend too before I go. But please, Lord Hokage, watch over Sasuke and all the children."

"The children? Itachi what do you mean?"

"I'm sorry Lord Hokage But I must go you will know soon enough."

And Itachi was gone. It wasn't until the next morning that Hiruzen learned that on his way out, Itachi had killed Shimura Danzo, leaving his body mutilated and bloody. Hiruzen hadn't learnt of the death of his old team mate because he had been preoccupied. Setting up and comforting the 24 children who were now scared and alone. Four infants under one year old, six aged 1 to 3, nine aged 4 to 7, Sasuke being the only seven year old currently. And then only five children older than Sasuke, the oldest being 10. Hiruzen didn't want to think about the fate of the other children who had not been found in a park on the opposite side of the village. He knew the reports. Almost every one over 10 or that had achieved the gennin status was aware of the clans plans for a coup. 

Plus Sasuke. Hiruzen looked at where Sasuke stood among his fellow young clan members. He was holding a toddler and looked sad but Hiruzen could see the determination in the young boy's eyes. Hiruzen walked over to the group and had taken Sasuke aside. The young boy had tried to play innocent but Hiashi had eventully gotten the boy to tell him what Itachi had told Sasuke too do. 

When he had finished his story Sasuke looked up at the Hokage. "Hokage-sama?"

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"How long will it be till you have the compound cleaned up?"

Hiruzen paused. "It could take a while."

Sasuke nodded slowly. "Start with my house. I," there was a small choke in his voice but he tried to push past it, "I don't think the mess will be too bad in the main house and it's big enough for all of us, for now."

Hiruzen looked at the boy before him, tears were being forcibly held back in those small eyes. "Are you sure Sasuke? What about getting the kids placed in homes?"

Sasuke paused and looked back at what was left of his clan. The older kids were shooting glances his way. "The babies maybe. But I don't know about the older kids. I know we can't look after the babies, they're too much work. But the rest of us should be able to stay in the compound if someone can help us with food and stuff."

"You sure have thought this out Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes grew dim. "Yeah. When Aniki told me what was going to happen I started to plan stuff out. I'm only seven. But I'm still clan leader. I gotta protect them."

"If you're sure." Hiruzen had taken the quick nod as a yes and had followed Sasuke's wishes. All the children were sheltered in Hokage Tower for the night, but by night fall the next day they were all tucked into beds split into a boys room and a girls room, the two largest office rooms in the main house having been converted to group bedrooms. Sasuke had said that anyone who wanted could have their own room, but for now they all kept close. 

Sasuke had said that the babies could got to homes but Hiruzen decided to help Sasuke keep his clan together. Three retired kunoichi and two retired shinobi also moved into the Uchiha compound to supervise the remains of the Uchiha clan. The retired ninja acted as group parents to the bunch with everyone coming together as one family. One by one houses were cleaned and personal affect gathered. Funerals were held and tears were shed. 

And now, over a year after the massacre, as Hiashi morosely remembered Naruto's birthday for the second time since they had left, Hiruzen could say that Konoha was healing. The now 8 year-old Sasuke was taking extra lesson outside the academy from Hiruzen himself, on what would be expected of the boy politically once he was older. The oldest of the remaining Uchiha children, a now 11 almost 12 year old girl named Eri, was due to graduate from the academy and bring the Uchiha name back onto the shinobi playing field. From what Sasuke had told him a their last lesson, she was excited to take her big sister role up another level and start bringing in new money for the group. The clan wasn't short on funds -all money belonging to Uchiha clan members not willed to people outside the clan had been collected into a group fund that paid for all the children's expenses - but according to Sasuke, she saw it as the clans next step and revitalizing itself. Her meager D-rank mission income would be the start of the children's independence. 

Hiruzen could only wonder what other fortune, whether good or bad, would come to pass before he hung up his hat once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! This chapter was big! 1700 words! So you can probably tell I've hit a bit of a slump with this story but I'm still trying my best! Feedback is immensely appreciated!


	47. Seal Problems

Hinata was asleep for two days. She had moments of consciousness. One bit of forced ten minutes of wakefulness - during which she was completely delirious - where Naruto helped her to the bathroom, she drank a glass of water, and then passed out again. When 52 hours had passed since she first passed out on the kitchen table she drew a deep gasp and sat up. When Hinata looked around the bedroom she was faced with Naruto and Gaara both slumped against the wall, a blanket pulled up around Gaara and draped over Naruto's legs.

She smiled at the two boys and slowly tried to stand up. She braced herself against the bed and slowly flexed and stretched her muscles. She felt twinges in her shoulder and could feel the rumbling echo of Kurama's displeasure. She didn't hold any of his conciousness but his feelings resonated with the large amounts of chakra she stored. Similar to the Yin Seal, Hinata had chosen to contain about a third of Kurama's current chakra in a seal. Hinata could use and access the chakra, but as she used it, the supply was depleted. She would have to recharge from Kurama if she used a lot of the chakra. And she felt her levels, she had severely depleted her stores to heal so rapidly.

Naruto began to stir. Kurama most likely invading his sleeping mind. She smiled slightly and took a half step away from the bed. She stayed standing and by the time she crossed the room, Naruto was waking up. he blinked up at her and smiled and stood up quickly, managing to keep Gaara wrapped up in the blanket.

"Hey." He whispered softly and she giggled.

"Hey." She blushed slightly ans Naruto leaned in for a kiss.

A sweet short kiss, meant to reunite them after their brief parting. 

"You feel alright?"

She nodded. "A few twinges but they'll go away with a bit of stretching."

Naruto pressed his forehead to hers. He was about 4 inches taller than her. He was almost 4 foot tall and for an 8 year old was nothing to scoff at. Considering he was only 4' 9" when he was 12 he was definitely ahead of the curve for his previous growth. Hinata was almost 4' 10" when she graduated so she was staying on track with her current height of 3' 8". They had no idea if Naruto would keep his original max height or if he would add a few inches. But either way Hinata wasn't complaining. Him being taller than normal was a good sign that he was getting proper food this time around.

Naruto pressed a kiss to her lips again and led her back over to the bed. They sat and she leaned into his side. They both looked at Gaara as he slept. She could tell it wasn't a very deep sleep but at least it was sleep.

"What have you two been up to since I passed out?"

"A little bit of everything. Mainly watching over you but I fed him all three meals both days so don't give me that look Hina, I know how to be responsible."

She stuck her tongue out momentarily but turned back to face Gaara again. "I didn't say anything."

"No but you had that look."

"What look?"

"The 'Oh my husband is so caring and lovable but he really should have taken care of himself because I know he was more worried about me than himself,' look."

She stared at him and then started giggling uncontrollably. Naruto pouted, puffing out his cheeks and sulking outwardly. But on the inside he was cheering with joy at the sound of her laughter. He had tried with Gaara but the boy was still too curled up in his shell to laugh or really even smile. Their little house had been rather quiet the past two days and he was definitely happy to hear her laughter.

"Naruto... you are... ridiculous." Hinata gasped out since she was short of breath. Naruto pouted again but a grin was sneaking onto his face.

"Neh Hina, shhh, you're gonna wake Gaara up." He held a finger up against her lips and she made to bite it slightly but he pulled his finger back and snorted.

They both looked over at Gaara and he was indeed stirring slightly.

"How much sleep has he gotten?" Hinata's voice was soft now.

"Not as much as I like." Naruto's gaze softened. "It took me a couple hours to convince him that Shukaku's threats were not real and that it was safe for him to sleep here. He kept insisting that bad things would happen if he went to sleep. I ended up drawing a seal on the floor around the couch. It was a very minor force field one that even a determined Gennin could get through but he didn't know that. I told him it was my strongest one I had. He nodded at me after that and then just fell onto the couch and was asleep in a few minutes. He slept for a few hours then and work up suddenly and fell off the couch."

Hinata chewed on her lip and tapped her fingertips together. "What sort of threats did he say Shukaku told him?"

"Some generic stuff but the most worrying one was that Shukaku said that he would take over and escape if Gaara slept."

"That's not possible is it?"

Naruto sighed. "I don't know. With how Shukaku was sealed in Gaara, while his mother was still pregnant with him and all, he seal in much more unstable and intertwined with his own physical body. Like, Kurama and I are nearly inseparable, and you know the lengths Sakura had to go through to keep me alive, but for Gaara there is no chance of surviving without Shukaku. Last time when Chiyo-baa-sama intervened she used her own chakra to repair the tears and massive holes in Gaara's chakra system and then exchanged her life force to bring him back. He was still super weak for a long time after, barely having gotten back up too strength in time for the full war."

"I see. But is there anything we can do?"

"Not really, right now I think Shukaku's just pissed and a little scared that Kurama's here now. I don' thtink he will out right try to take over Gaara but it is still a very real possibility. Especially since Kurama keeps being an _ass_ to him."

_**"Oi brat. You should be thanking me. If I wasn't pushing his buttons right now he'd be going on a rampage."** _

Naruto sighed and manifested the small version of Kurama, he couldn't mimic the 6 foot form Kurama had liked to use before the jump, his current seal straining to even let him release a little of Kurama's chakra. The size of about a real fox, Kurama now sat of the bed next to Naruto and grumbled. 

_**"I may have learned that Shukaku's got his uses but that doesn't mean he knows that and he definitely is still a pain. He's still got the inferiority complex even if I haven't done anything to him."** _

"How much have you managed to talk to him?" Hinata looked a little hopeful and Kurama was not happy to disappoint her.

_**"Not much. He pushes me out the second Naruto loses physical contact with Gaara. He mainly screams like a crazed drunk. But that's not new."** _

"Could you get him to swear to let Gaara sleep for at least one night? He could probably crack through them but tell him I will be warding a sleeping space for Gaara so that he can get some real sleep."

_**"You know I will brat. I'll throw in a promise of a good thrashing if he tries anything."** _

"Thanks Kurama." Hinata patted his head briefly. Kurama had hated the gesture when she first did it a lifetime ago, but he had grown used to it and now only grumbled a bit before dispelling himself.

Naruto moved over to sit next to Gaara and placed his hand over Gaara's and sat back. When he nodded slightly Hinata knew that Kurama's conscious was being pushed through to Shukaku. Now it was a a game of wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments are super appreciated! Let me know what you think!


	48. Therapy Session #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurama talks with Shukaku and Naruto gets an idea.

Kurama landed hard in Shukaku's seal center and dodged the immediate swipe at his head.

**_"Get out of here you bastard!"_** Shukaku screamed in rage and attacked Kurama again.

**_"I haven't even done anything to you in the hundreds of years we've been split up! We need to talk you half-brained oaf!"_** Kurama dodged the blow. Here in Shukaku's seal place he was at a severe disadvantage. There was no way to fight him in here.

Shukaku growled and lunged for Kurama again.  _ **"What! What else is there to say other than your normal bullshit! You made a mistake coming in here! I can and I will show you how strong I can be!"**_

_**"Back off you yapping mutt! I am not here to fight you!"** _

_**"What other reason could the glorious Nine tails have for barging his way into my host and disrupting my sleep!"** _

_**"My brat has an invested interest in your container so he sent me to make you listen!"** _

_**"And you what?! Listened to him? How the great and mighty Nine tails has fallen!"** _

_**"Maybe I've learned that humans aren't all garbage and deserve to be listened too! Bunpuku wasn't the only decent human to ever be!"** _

Silence. Shukaku had frozen. 

_**"How did you learn that name?"** _

Kurama sighed.  _ **"It is a long story."**_

_**\------** _

Naruto relaxed and removed his hand from Gaara's. 

"Did it work?" Hinata gazed anxiously at Gaara. Cautiously waiting for the moment he woke up and if that would affect Shukaku and Kurama.

"Kurama managed to get Shukaku to listen. He had to bring up Bunpuku though so it could be a long time before he's done. But Shukaku stopped trying to push him out." Naruto stood and wrapped the blanket around Gaara again. He wanted to move the boy to the now unoccupied bed but that much movement would be sure to break the tentative hold on sleep Gaara had.

Hinata frowned slightly. "What a is Kurama going to try to say?"

"Mainly start introducing Shukaku to the idea that he could, ya know, not threaten Gaara and lash out violently whenever Gaara loses hold of his emotions."

Hinata smiled a little and reached out to hold Naruto's hand. "I just want him to get a good nights sleep. It's not good for him to get so little. Especially at his age."

Naruto pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I know. The first time around, our friendship was strained and I didn't know to ask the right questions or that there was even a question to ask or push."

She hummed quietly. "What are we going to do after Shukaku calms down?"

Naruto scratched at his head. "I'm not really sure. There's a limit on the training I can do till my seal gets redone. Gaara has a cap on what he can do to. With how meshed together they are you wouldn't think it but Gaara and Shukaku are sealed together very messily."

Hinata's face showed her confusion.

"Okay, so it's like this. Gaara has Shukaku sealed in very tightly but it's like he has one limb loose. All the others are incased in concrete but he can still lash out with that one arm." Naruto was waving his hands around trying to explain. Hinata tried her best to follow along.

"But the thing is that the concrete is Gaara's will power. Shukaku can tear at Gaara in order to try and get free. When Gaara's emotions get out of control or when he's not concious enough to keep Shukaku in check, the concrete weakens and Shukaku can tear away at the concrete much easier."

Hinata considered this. It sounded complicated but the picture was starting to come together for her.

"So what Gaara needs is for someone to redo the concrete?"

Naruto made a "so-so" hand gesture. "Gaara's seal needs to be completely redone if I'm going to be negative  about it." Naruto got a sad smile on his face. "Dad knew what he was doing when he sealed me. He had been studying Mom's seal in case the worst happened when I was born and he had to reseal Kurama in Mom. Whoever sealed Gaara and Shukaku was average at best. Shukaku is contained but very little concern was placed into the seal for Gaara's well fare."

Hinata understood now. Mostly. A natural consequence of loving someone was learning at least the basics about their interests. She had skimmed through a few of Naruto's books on seals and knew the standard Chunnin seals for how to adjust a storage scroll and the like. So she could visualize some of what he had said.

"Is there any way for you to fix it?"

Naruto considered it. It took him a while and Hinata could see the processing going on but he eventually figured it out.

"Not by force." He was slow in voicing the next part. "I could potentially do it if I had help." Hinata's questioning look was met with a shake of the head. "I'd need Shukaku to help me rework it from the inside and out at the same time."

Silence. Hinata stared at her husband. Her lovable dork of a husband who could be a genius some of the time. And down right idiot at other times. This was an idiot moment.

"Are you crazy!" Hinata stared in shock at Naruto. "Shukaku would never agree to that! He'd damage the seal or change it and he would go on a rampage and hurt Gaara! If he got out Gaara could be killed!"

Hinata was standing up staring at Naruto like he was insane. She had a lot of faith in him but this seemed like way too much! She had been the voice of reason on many decisions but this one took the cake!

"I know Hina!" Naruto looked at her pleadingly. "It's just an idea right now but it could work! I could make it work Hinata!"

"How?! How could you possibly convince Shukaku not to escape and kill Gaara!"

**_"I might be able to help you with that."_ **

Both their heads whipped around to see the small Kurama seated in Gaara's lap who was miraculously still asleep.

**_"It's going to be long and slow. But Shukaku's not as crazy as he seems. It could take a few months, maybe a year, but I think he could be stable enough to see why that's the best plan."_ **

Kurama leapt up onto the now unoccupied bed and leveled a look at both of them.

**_"I think it could work."_ **

Naruto grinned and Hinata raised her face in prayer. What had they gotten into now?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So with school starting up in less than a month I will have a set schedule that isn't my online college class bullshit. Getting a decent update schedule and flow might not happen till September but I'm getting there. Also would you guys be interested in a discord? Just a simple one where you can yell at me and theorize and I can brainstorm with you guys to create the best version of this story possible. Let me know in the comments what you thought of the chapter and if you want a discord server.


	49. Temari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Temari thinks of Gaara being gone.

At twelve years old she had many responsibilities and duties. She had completed the genin course and did small in village missions between training with any genin team that had an opening. She was well aware of the fact that she was expected to form a team with her younger brothers once Kankuro passed the genin course and Gaara reached some level that she wasn't aware of. 

She was a good big sister. Or at least she liked to think she was. She looked out for both of them the best she could, helped Kankuro with his school work and puppets when she could, helped Gaara get new clothes and food when he showed up a the house. But recently, she had been worried to say the least.

Gaara had disappeared a week ago and no one could find him. Absolutely no one. She knew about the attack the ANBU did. The whole village knew by witness or rumor mill. No one knew who his protectors had been though. No one but the ANBU had been close enough to get a good look at them, the only thing most people got was long blue hair and short brown hair but even those details were iffy. No one knew why they had protected him or if he was still with them.

She was grateful for the strangers that had come to her brothers aid but now she worried they might have had an ulterior motive. She knew about Gaara's demon, despite her fathers lack of forthcoming information. She had asked and listened in the shadows, all to try and know more about her estranged little brother.

They had drifted even farther apart since the night uncle Yashamaru died, she had been misled in her hate towards her brother for a year before coming to realize he was still a kid, just like her. Gaara had disappeared then and apparently he had been tracked to the edge of the village and was then moved to middle of the desert where the demon had raged for three days before Gaara gained back control. But, despite all that, she still cared and worried for him, waiting till he came back. 

They would pass each other everyone and then, and would give nods of acknowledgement but the bridge they had to repair after Temari let her blind hate fall had been hard. When he stayed for meals they all sat at the table together and ate the food a servant had prepared earlier. It hadn't happened in a while but Kankuro also had an ability to know when Gaara was in the most receptive mood for his joking and could small shows of good will out of their brother on a good day. It was rare and most days Kankuro would still be scared of Gaara but they managed. He had gotten a snort of derisive laughter once and the sound had given her a  new hope when it came to Gaara being okay living practically on his own. Things weren't always easy. They were tense and they had little spats and tense stand offs in the hallways. But they had continued to make it work. Temari knew that Gaara didn't particularly care for either of his siblings. But he wasn't actively trying to kill them. 

She had seen his self inflicted scar and had wanted to ask, to know why. But she didn't. Instead they had existed in a zone. Gaara not speaking unless he had a specific request and even then the words were soft or laced with hidden aggression that left no room for discussion. His eyes would suddenly harden at random times and he would leave with out a word but the air of anger and aggression would trail after him.

The last time she had seen Gaara though had been a bad day. Four days before the fight he had come home with a cold aura surrounding him and had made no contact with either of his siblings. Gaara had quickly showered, changed into a new outfit, grabbed food, and was out the door again in less than half-hour. She hadn't even bothered to approach him. Knowing that the air surrounding him had been one to tread around carefully and with caution. He had never directly lashed out at either her or Kankuro but they were still wary. But they still remembered the few times they had played together in the sand.

That was the last she saw him. When she had heard about the attack she had panicked before Kankuro managed to calm her down. He had reassured her that Gaara was strong enough to take care of himself, they both knew that. He was fully capable of protecting himself and was strong enough to make it through. 

She still worried though. Any larger attacks against him always took a tole on Gaara and his mind. They would make him angrier and more withdrawn every time. Usually staying away for two or three days before showing up to get food and clean up. So when he didn't immediately show up she wasn't overly worried. But when it was morning  number four and still no sign of him she truly began to worry. 

It had been a week now, and no one was telling her anything. All she knew was that no one knew anything. No one had seen him or even sensed him since he left with his two protectors. It was concerning because no one could even sense that  _things_ chakra. And it normally shone like a beacon anytime Gaara was upset. But there was nothing. At this point she would even accept the news that he had gone on a rampage in the desert or another village, just to know he was alive. She just wanted her little brother to be safe.

But, what Temari didn't know, was that in a separate time, long since past and never to be relived, the attack on Gaara by the ANBU would have be the final straw holding together any relationships Gaara had. In that time long past, Gaara would have shown up on that fourth morning, exhausted beyond belief and a simmer pot of hidden rage and anger at the world and everything he had once trusted. He would have attacked Temari and Kankuro when they approached him to see if he was okay. He would have lashed out with thoughtless anger, only the cries of Mother in his head screaming at him to take revenge. Those whispers only fueled his hatred and desire for blood. 

The results of that encounter would have been a left arm completely snapped for Kankuro, and a resulting scar three inches wide and nine inches long on Temari's back. But, because of an intervention and the choices in a long list of life altering ones, Gaara had been saved. 

In this timeline, Temari did not know where her little brother went for two whole weeks. When his chakra was momentarily felt flaring outside the village the trackers confirmed he had been there, at least briefly. And even then, she didn't see Gaara till a whole month had passed. But there was one thing that she thanked every known power for.

Gaara stood before her in the living room, looking at his feet with a look that almost suggested he was embarrassed at himself. 

"Gaara." His name was a soft whisper of disbelief but when he looked up and gave her a small smile...

"I'm back Onee-sama." She thanked everything and rushed to give him a hug. And nearly fainted when he returned it. 

"You're back. You're okay."  _You're alive._

Temari didn't know what happened while he was gone. And she would probably never know. But she had him back, at least for now. And that was all she needed.


End file.
